Swan's and Cullen's
by 29Isabella
Summary: Edward, Alice, and Bella are best friends. When Bella moves away due to her divorced parents, will their friendship end? Find out!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight _(sadly) or anything else, except the idea of this story, and any characters that were not in _Twilight_.

**Warning:** No Vampires – sorry to those of you who want them, but the story would not work with them. I hope you like it anyway! (Also, there will be many typos at first, due to the young age of four-year-old Bella, Alice and Edward.) **Also, to those of you who asked, I can not make the chapters separate, because when I try to, the rest of the story is deleted. Sorry to those of you which it irritates.**

**Swan's and Cullen's**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Eddie!" I said to my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Edward Cullen is my best friend. We have been friends for four whole years! Wow! We met when we's was born. We were in day care, and now we in preeskool, together! Wow!

"Bela! Can I use your red crown please?" Edward askeded me in art class.

"Here you go Eddie!" I handed him the red crayon and he began to draw in Clifford, the big red puppy. I laughed as he went all out of the lines. Soon enough, my other bestest friend, Alice skipped over to our table. "Ally! Hi!" I gave her a big smile, as she waved excitedly at me, and her twin brother Edward.

"Hi Eddie! Hi Bels!" She sat down wit me and Edward and we colored together.  
"Alright children, time to clean up and go home! Have a nice weekend!" As soon

as de clas cleaned up all the markers and crowns, we all ran out of the classroom. Edward, Alice and my hands were helded together, and we skipped to the school lobby, to find both our daddy's waiting for us. I ran into my daddy's arm, and waved by to Alice and Edward.

"Bella how was school?"

"Great daddy! I love school!" I dunt no y, but daddy lafed at me.

"I'm glad to hear that Izzy. Listen, your mommy and I have had a very important talk while you were in school. Mommy is going to move to Arizona, and you are going with her." I dondint no wat daddy was talking bouts.

"You comings to daddy, right? Can Edward and Alice come to daddy's? Why you movind daddy? Whats going on? Im confusled." Again wit the lafing.

"Sweetie, mommy and I don't love eachother anymore, like we used to. We are separating and you are going with mommy, to live in Arizona. Alice and Edward are staying here. You will have one more weak of school with them. Then mommy and you are leaving." For some reson daddy looked very sad. I don't get y he don't come wit us.

"Do you not love me daddy? Why don't you come." I could feel my eis _(eyes)_ beginning to water, and I was gonna cry infront of my daddy. I didn't want mommy and him to not love echothers anymore. I want them to always love echothers. Daddy sighed deeply, like how he snores. I think he sad. I better not cry infront of him. I rubed my eisis to brush the water aways.

"Honey, Bells, I love you very very much. Mommy and I think this is best for everyones happiness." I decided not to ask any more questins anymore, and I lookeded out the window the rest ways home.

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

"Bela y u gots to leave?" I don't understand why my bestest friend is leaving me and Alice. We love Bela and she out bestest friend evers. I could tell by the look on her face that I must look very sads, cause she lokeds very sad too. Alice was already to sad, and ran away in the house when Bela began to say goodbyes.

"I don't want to leaves yous and Alice Edward." She said, and began to cry. We heard a car beep, and for the lastest time we hugged eachother. I watched her walk away, and thought I may never see her agains in my hole entire lifes. I was scared. As she began to walk, she looked back, her deep brown eis flowing wit water, and her dark brown hair flowing in the wind. I took in every aspect of her, to hopefully remember my bestestst friend I ever had had in my lifes. Her mommy drove away fast as Bela hopped into the car, a red blur flashing by.

"Edward she really gones." Alice cried to me as I walked into the house. We hugded for a longs time, missing Bela so much. "She gone" Alice cried again.

"I dunt want Bels to leave eiter Ally." We cried all night, missing our bestes friend, in our bunk bed as we fells asleep.

**Chapter 3**

**Alice's POV**

I culdn belive Bels lefted us. The rest of preeskool was dull and boring witout her. Eddie and I hadded no mores friends, and stayed alone. Skool no fun wit out friends. I wishded Bels was here all de times. I gets to talks to her on phone sometimes. Skool year is almost over, and she gonna meet new pepols in kindergarden. Edward and I's satys in same school. "Alice, mommy is here." Edward called to me from the oter side of te skool loby. "Hi mommy." I sais to her. She grabbed both of our hands as we were leaving skool. It was te lastest weak, and we having pizza in skool. Some Jasper kid and his friends Emmet threw his pizza at me, and my mommy lookded suprized as she saws alls te red sause overs me. "Oh my Ally! What Happened!"

"Notin mommy. Lets go's homes." Edward begings to laf as I walk to the cars quietly. Boys are stupid. I dunno how Bels lived wit Edward as a bestests friednds. As soon as I's gots homes I rans ups to my beds and flopped down, ad fells asleep.

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV 5 years later**

"Hi Alice! My mommy and Phil are getting married today. I feels sorry for my Daddy. You see him all the time, at yours mommy's and his office, when he not on police duty. You think he misses me and Mommy?

"I would think so. He seems a little lonely. But he's doing ok."

"That's good." I kinda wanted him to miss me and mommy. I don't want to get a new daddy, and to be honest, I'm not sure I like Phil all that much.

"I'm sure it will get better. It cant be too bad. I bet Phil is nice. And now you have two dads! Isn't that cool!"

"I guess. Anyway, how is Edward? He hasn't talked to me in a while."

"Yeah, he is sad to talk to you, he misses you too much or something. I don't get it, I would think he would want to talk to you more…"

"Oh well. I have to get ready now. I have to wear a stupid big poofy blue dress. Mommy made me the flower girl. Yuck. Ha-ha."

"I bet you look pretty. "

"Thanks. Well, I gotta go. Talk to you next week!"

"Bye! Love ya bunches!"

"Ha-ha. I love you Alice!" _Beep. _So, My mommy and Phil, her fiancé are getting married this afternoon. I can hear my mom's footsteps, as she is coming to the top of the stairs.

"Isabella, Honey, do you need help getting on your dress?"

"No, I can do it Mommy. You go get ready. Thanks."

"Okay sweetie. Thank you for being such a good sport through all this. I know you will grow to love Phil as at least a step-father."

"Ok mom." Was all I could say. How could she think anyone can replace my own father? _Ring Ring…_ "Bella, can you get that honey?" _Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hi Izzy honey. How are you?"

"Hi daddy. I don't want Mommy to get married, but she seems happy."

"Yes, I know honey. I know. I think maybe you may like Phil eventually. He is a good person, and makes your mom very happy."

"I guess you're right."

_"Bella, are you almost ready!? We are leaving to go to the church now!"_

"Daddy, I think I have to go."

"Alright. Try to have fun kiddo."

"Thanks."

"I love you very much. Maybe at the end of this summer, or some other summer you can visit. Alice and Edward would love that too."

"Yea. That would be fun." I felt myself smiling at the thought.

_"Bella! Come on!"_

"I gotta go Daddy. Love you, bye."

"Bye Is." _Beep._

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV (2 years later)**

"Hey Alice! How are you surviving without me?"

"Ok, I suppose. I still miss you oh so much! You have to come over some summer!"

"I know! I have been so busy, and I hope my mother soon enough lets me travel alone. She does not want me to go alone, and she certainly does not want to go see my father. They are divorced. Of course she doesn't."

"Ha-ha Bells. Oh I miss you! Oh, my mom is calling me for dinner. Wow, I can not believe we have got through 5th grade withought each other. But really, convince your mom for this summer! Please! Edward would be at camp, but yea, girl bonding! You would love this girl Rosalie I met over here! And her brother Jasper is nice and Edwards's new friend Emmett, even though he and Jasper threw pizza at me in kindergarten and... Ugh mothers… I gotta go to dinner now…"

"Ha-ha I'll talk to you later Alice! Misssss youuuuu ! "

"Bye! Love you Bells!" _beep._

Alice and I have created a ritual of calling each other every Friday night, and this past Friday for me was the last day of 5th grade before summer. I am eleven and so ready to fly out on my own to Forks Washington to see her, as well as my dad. Edward won't be there, but at least Alice would. And I could see my old home. My mother is great but defiantly does not want me to go alone, and she will refuse and has refused to go. And it would be great to meet Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie... again. Alice has been talking a lot about them, and I do remember them a bit, but that was when they were four, and everyone has changed since then, I mean, were all like pre-teens now. As for me, my new friends Jessica and Angela have been decent, but could absolutely never ever replace Allie. Jessica is already starting to date though, which is gross. Oh well. Anyway, I miss Alice soooo much! I have no idea what she even looks like anymore, because the only pictures of both her and Edward are from when we are 3, 4, and 5, and we haven't sent pictures, only talked. Edward doesn't talk to me. Allie say's he has become very shy since I left, and only became friends with Emmett and Jasper because they threw pizza at her. Well, as long as he has friends. I miss them sooo much!

"Bella! Honey come down for dinner! Phil and I want to talk to you!"

"Hi mom. Hi Phil."

"Bella, it has been 2 years, you can call me dad if you want to."

"Thanks Phil, but I'm good." Mom gave me a disapproving look, and continued with what she was talkin' 'bout.

"Well, Ms. Isabella is flying out to Forks Washington for two weeks this summer. I talked it over with your father, and you will be staying at his house. I want you to …" I didn't let her finish her long winded sentence.

"O MY GOSH!!!!!" I screamed so loud you would think the house would collapse. "MOM, PHIL THANK YOU SOO SOOOO SOOOOO SOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!" I jumped up on my mom and gave her the tightest hug I think I ever have, then I actually gave Phil a hug, which I haven't done since their wedding, and was doing so then, just to be polite. "O MY GOD! I HAVE TO CALL ALICE AGAIN!" I ran to grab the phone, and well, my conversation with Alice was basically the same as with my mom and Phil.

**Chapter 6**

**Alice's POV**

"OH MY GOSH BELLA! I can not believe Rene is letting you come! My mom told me at dinner, I guess your dad must have told her at work! Oh my GOD!" I could not help but scream into the phone. How ironic! My mother Esme told me right after dinner, and I ran to the phone as quickly as I could, but I guess Bella beat me to it, as the phone rang. When Edward heard the news, he ran to his room, and banged the door loudly. Thank god we moved to a bigger house, now I got my own room.

"Bella, we have a guest room now too! You can sleep in there! Or, in my room! 'Cause you def have to sleep over at least one night at our new house! It's awesome! O MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Ha-ha Allie. Wow it doesn't feel real."

"Yea, I know. Hey, to bad Edward will be at camp. He would have loved to see you. Maybe you can stay an extra week or something. AHHHHH"

"Wow. I'm tired. _YAAWWWN._"

"Ha-ha. Oh send me a picture, my e-mail address is and and and my address is, incase you prefer mail, its 42 Common ST. Forks, WA 98331. OH! I'll send you a picture too! Your e-mail will have a new message!" I could hear Bella yawning on the other side of the phone, but I was just way waaayyy to excited to be tired! How could she be tired! Oh my! This is the best thing that has happened since she left! I bet she changed a lot!

"Alice, I'll send one through the comp, but let me warn you, it's not pretty."

"Bella, you are too modest. You have brown hair still? Do you dye it? I dyed a strip of my hair blue. It's awesome!" I could hear Bella's gasp on the other end. Wow, has she never heard of hair dye?

"WHY!? You black hair is so nice!" I laughed, as she breathed heavily on the other end.

"Experimenting."

"Wow. Alice o my I'm falling asleep. I must go. SEE YOU SOOOON ALLIE!!!!" _beep._ Ok so she hung up on me. BUT GOD! She's visiting! O MY GOSH!

"Alice shut up!"

"Sorry Edward." I mumbled, and left to go up to my room.

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's POV**

Great, Bella, my old best friend, is flying in today, and I am driving with my dad, Emmet, and Jasper to camp in our red jeep. Just great. I'm not gonna get to see her at all. Dang this stinks. At least Emmet and Jasper are coming to camp too.

"So, Edward do you like this Bella girl?"

"Eww Jasper, girls have cooties." I rolled my eyes at Jasper and Emmet.

"Bella was my best friend; she went to school with us before she moved. You may remember her. Except she is leaving before camp is over." I could hear my voice drop as I said this. I really did miss her; it just hurts too much to talk to her over the phone. I used to talk to her every Friday night, after Alice, but after a while, she began to talk about this new life. I felt like she was leaving us behind. Replacing us. Some best friend.

"Hey Kido, here we are! Camp Adventure!"

"How original." I mumbled under my breath. My dad helped Emmet and Jasper unload their luggage, and then helped me. We said our goodbyes as we walked into this beautiful camp, but all I could think about was Bella's arrival, as I watched the red jeep leave in a blur, reminding me of the last time I saw Bella, her car pulling away in a red blur.

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

"Dad!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms after landing and unloading off the plane. He lifted me up and hugged me as if there were no tomorrow.

"Oh, it's my Isabella! I have missed you so much!" He remained holding me as if I were still 5, and then finally placed me on the ground. All I had with me was my backpack, filled with a few pairs of clothes. I picked it up off the floor, where I had dropped it to jump into my fathers arms. I straightened out my blue sweater, and rubbed my wet hands, which I had wiped my tears on, on my black jeans. "Wow, Bells, you have gotten so tall! O you look beautiful! Its great to see you!" He began to squeeze me so hard I could not breathe.

"Dad…I… can't…"

"Oh, sorry." He immediately let go, grabbed my bag for me, took my hand and led me to the car, smiling all the way there.

"Wow! Nice new car dad!" We hopped into the silver Mercedes, and drove to my old home, all the while asking and answering questions.

"How is Arizona? How has school been? Do you have a lot of new friends? How is your mother? How is Phil…?" The questions came on and on through the whole ride, making me feel as if I were on a game show. As soon as my dad opened the door, I rushed up to my old bedroom, which looked a lot smaller than I remembered, although still painted the bright shade of blue, with matching light blue curtains, and the same dark blue and yellow polka dotted comforter on the bed. I threw my bag on the bed, and ran downstairs. "Yea, so Bella, just make yourself at home. After all, it did use to be your home." My dad smiled kindly at me, and went to the couch and turned the TV. on. Just like old times.

"Can I use the phone?" I asked, wanting to call Alice immediately.

"Do you remember where it is?" He smiled, as he took me over to the kitchen counter, to the nearest phone. Wow, when I had lived hear I couldn't even reach my hands up to the top of the counter. Now I towered over it, able to see the coffee maker, and old black phone, sitting nicely on top the counter.

"Thanks dad." I grabbed the phone and immediately dialed Alice's number.

**Chapter 9**

**Alice's POV**

"Hello?" I heard my mother answer the phone from down the hall. "Oh, hang on a second; I'll get her right now." I could tell she was trying to hold in her laughter, her lips were becoming white from her biting down so hard on them.

"Mom, what's so funny."

"Nothing Alice, here, phone for you."

"Thanks." I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear quickly. I heard a low unfamiliar deep voice on the other line. _"Hello, this is the pizza place; did you order cheese or veggie?"_ "Pardon me?" I responded. The person on the other line began to laugh in hysterics, and seemed to be unable to breathe. I was about to hang up, when I suddenly recognized the laugh. "BELLA!!!!!" I screamed.

"DING DING DING, WE HAVE A WINNER!" I heard her scream on the other side. "Alice, guess where I am."

"No way! YOU'RE HERE! MOM BELLA'S HERE! MOM MOM MOM WE HAVE TO GO SEE HER!" Bella could probably hear me just as well as my mother who happened to be standing right next to me. I knew she heard me loud and clear when she began to crack up in hysterics. "Bella, I'm on my way, your at Charlie's right?"

"Yea, I'm staying with my dad the whole time, unless I can sleep over you new big house, sometime." I was so excited I began talking to fast, it sounded as if I was saying one long word.

"Okay, don't/move!/I'll/be/there/as/quickly/as/I/can! DONOTLEAVETHEHOUSEYOUHEAR!" Wow Bella laughed so much on this phone call, she probably lost 5 pounds just from all her laughing. "SEE/YOU/IN/10/MIN.BELLA!" I Hung up the phone, grabbed my mom's wrist, grabbed my raincoat, because, it always rains in Forks, grabbed the picture of Bella, which she sent of herself, jumped in our nice, black jaguar, and was off! The whole time, my mom was laughing, unable to talk. As soon as we got to the house, I rang the doorbell about, 20 or 30 times. Finally, what seemed like a century (even though I rang it every, well, nanosecond), The door swung open, as my mom and I waited to see who was behind it.

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

"AHHHHHHHH ALLIE!!!!" I screamed as I swung the door open after a series of impatient doorbell rings. Alice has always been hyper like that. "I cant believe I'm here! O MY GOSH!" I grabbed Alice into a tight hug, and she hugged me even tighter back. I then looked up at Esme, who, when I was little, was like a second mother to me, and hugged her lightly as well. I held up the picture Alice e-mailed to me, as well as one of the ones I brought with me, of her, Edward, and myself, to compare the difference. At the same time, she held up the picture I had e-mailed her, as well as the same picture I had, of the three of us. At that moment we just began laughing and crying happily, as we hugged again, reuniting our friendship from long ago.

"O my goodness Bella, you look so different, but I know it's you. I can tell. You have the same big golden brown eyes, and WOW! You got so tall!" I just laughed at this, after taking a step back from Alice, I was about two or three inches taller than her. Wow, I had always been the short one.

"Don't worry; you'll probably catch up to me. You towered over me, both you and Edward, when we were little."

"Ha-ha. True." She then gave me her big joyful smile that I always remembered about her, and hugged again.

"Oh, wow I'm sorry, do you two want to come in." The whole time, Esme was just standing there with a beaming smile on her face. She walked gracefully into the kitchen, following Alice and I.

"Hello Esme, Hello Alice. How have you've been."

"Hi Charlie. Wow, I haven't talked to you in a whole, day!" Esme was just like Alice, always happy. All four of us began to laugh, as we all know that Esme and Charlie work together, and Alice talks to Charlie often as well. Soon enough we were all sitting at the kitchen table, talking, as the doorbell rang.

"Who else could come?" I asked Alice.

"Go check." She smiled, as all three of them encouraged me to answer the door. I swung the door open and could not believe who was standing outside on the porch.

**Chapter 11**

**Rosalie's POV**

I rang the doorbell to Bella's house. Alice had given me the address, and I barley remembered her from preschool, but Alice had insisted I surprise her. As my mom dropped me off, I saw a nice shiny red jeep pull up. Mr. Cullen walked out of the car, just as the door swung open. A dark-brown-haired, dark-golden/brown-eyed girl, with pale skin stood, with her mouth wide open, as I smiled kindly at her. "Hi Mr. Cullen." I said, turning around to wave at him. I turned my attention back to Bella, who was looking me up and down.

"Hey, you're Rosalie. How are you?" Bella asked. I was surprised she even remembered me. Alice, I knew, would not ever tell Bella, with a surprise like this. I smiled back at her.

"Hi Bella. I don't remember you much, but Alice talks about you all the time, so you must be amazing." She blushed as I said this, and whispered thank you. Wow, she either is very modest, or has very low self-esteem.

"Hi Bella, you remember me?" I heard Carlisle ask from behind me.

"Of course I do, Mr. Cullen!" They gave each other a quick hug, and Bella invited us both inside. I looked around to where the laughter seemed to be coming from, and there was Alice, balling her eyes out, she was laughing so hard. Oh, Alice. Bella pulled up two more chairs, and motioned for Carlisle and I to sit. Wow, listening to Alice and Bella talk made me realize how special Bella was to Alice, and Alice to Bella. Although Alice had talked about her like she is a treasure, you never know the extent until you experience it. They must have been friends since they were born. Wow. I felt strangely honored to be allowed into their circle, although I did feel a bit jealous at the attention and love Alice was giving Bella. The afternoon went on like this for quite a while, until it grew dark. Oh, I also found out that Chief Swan actually has somewhat of a life, other than driving around in his cruiser all day. He is actually a decent guy, and Bella seems to love him. Well, she is his daughter. Esme and Carlisle look so happy together, and seemed even happier to see their daughter reunited with her best friend. Bella included me in everything she and Alice did, and was so kind to me. I could see why Alice loves her. Soon enough I called my mother to pick me up, and told her many of the stories Bella had told us of Phoenix. Wow, it sounds very different from here. Too bad she is only here for two weeks.

**Chapter 12**

**Edwards POV**

It is ending the two week period that Bella is staying, and I have written many letters to home; and I am writing one to Bella now, hoping she gets it in time.

**D**ear Bella,

Camp is going great. I do w**i**sh I could see my old best friend. Jasper and Emmet are being weird like always. I don't know if you remember them from preschool or anything, but they are nice. Jasper's sister Rosalie is Alice's best friend, you know, besides you. But Jasper and Emmet are crazy, you would probably like them. I guess it makes it fun to be around them, I suppose, although Emmet snores really loud. Jasper and I are more interested in art activities, me more so than Jasper, while Emmet is interested in sport activities. Well, there isn't much to say about camp. Camp is camp. I miss you, and wish I could have seen you. Sorry I have not talked on the phone with you like I used to, it's just too hard for me. Well, I hope you have fun with Alice, and all her crazy ideas.

Love, your best friend,

Edward

**Bella's POV**

Wow. My last day here, and I got this letter from Edward last night, while at Alice's house. I wish he would talk to me on the phone, but whenever I ask, Alice say's he makes up excuses. I was mad at him for it, not caring much that he wouldn't be here. Now I know why though. I feel like it's my entire fault. Alice tried to comfort me, but I still felt bad. Edward does miss me, and I spent my life thinking he hates me for leaving. What have I done? Well, I am packing, and I have given a note to Alice to give to Edward for me, which she placed in the middle of his bed, when I had slept over her house last night, after we read his letter together. I hope he reads it, and doesn't throw it out. Alice read it aloud, and helped me grammar check and everything, 'cause I'm not good with all that stuff.

Dear Edward,

I missed you very much, this trip, and was happy to receive your letter. I'm glad to hear you're having fun at camp. I miss yo**u ****ve**ry much and hope that everything is going well. I don't know exactly what to write to you. I am sorry if I have caused you pain by leaving, but I was just four, and really had no choice. If I could have I would have stayed. I missed Alice so much and am so glad I got to see her. I wish I cold have seen you too. Well, I guess I will hopefully talk to you on the ph**o****n**e. I miss and love both Alice and you so much forever and always.

Lo**v**e always,

Yours truly, Bella

Well, this may be a long flight; all I can think about is Alice, and, I hate to admit it, but Edward.

**Chapter 13**

**Alice's POV**

Well, Last night was Bella's last night in Forks, and she spent it at my house. We got a number of letters from Edward that night, but one was addressed to Bella. For some reason, the mail man must have dropped it off at our house. Bella and I were huddled up in our big sleeping bags on the floor of the guest room. We read the letter together, and stupid Edward made Bella feel so guilty, I don't know why though, it's not like she could stop her parents from separating or anything. Anyway, Bella left this morning, went to Chief Swan's house, packed, while talking on the phone with me, of course, and now she is off to Arizona again. At least I got to see her. Wow, she changed a lot. Five years really can make a big difference. She is so pretty, and so modest. She is so much taller than me to. She used to be the shortest one in all of the years she has lived here. Too bad Edward was at camp. I think I'll show him some of the pictures we took of each other while she was over… especially the one of Bella with cake all over her face. He-he I'm evil.

**Chapter 14**

**Edward's POV**

"Welcome home Edward!"

"Thanks Alice." I yawned, tired from the long car ride still.

"How was camp?"

"It was alright. Pretty fun. How was Bella, and the rest of your summer?"

"Great! Bella and I had so much fun, and we saw each other every day and…" I could not listen any longer. I felt like I missed out on seeing her. I hope she received the letter I had sent. I wouldn't blame her if she is mad at me for not talking to her on the phone. "…and we had a sleep over the last night she was here, and she gave me a present, and she left something for you too." Immediately I began listening again.

"What?! Where!?"

"Ha-ha. In your room, but you may not find it…"

"Bye Alice, thanks!" I ran to my room as fast as I could, and did not see anything at first, when I suddenly spotted a piece of paper on my bed. I ran over to it, and picked up the envelop that said _"__**E**__**d**__**w**__**a**__**r**__**d**__"_ on the front. I ripped it open, and read the letter. Dear Edward,

I missed you very much, this trip, and was happy to receive your letter. I'm glad to hear you're having fun at camp. I miss yo**u ****ve**ry much and hope that everything is going well. I don't know exactly what to write to you. I am sorry if I have caused you pain by leaving, but I was just four, and really had no choice. If I could have, I would have stayed. I missed Alice so much and am so glad I got to see her. I wish I cold have seen you too. Well, I guess I will hopefully talk to you on the ph**o****n**e. I miss and love both Alice and you so much forever and always.

Lo**v**e always,

Yours truly, Bella

"Wow Bella, how could you not be mad at me?" I thought to myself. She is apologizing! It's not her fault and she is blaming herself! I immediately dug through my desk draw, found her number which I had hidden from myself for so long, ran down the hall, to the phone and immediately dialed her number.

"She's not home yet." I spun around in shock, to se Alice standing above me.

"She's on the plane still. Try again in half an hour." She walked away laughing, and I stood up from the floor, hanging the phone up slowly at the same time. I walked to my room, slower than ever, and collapsed on my bed.

"Edward, wake up! Bella is on the phone!"

"What!" I shot up immediately, and grabbed the phone out of Alice's outstretched hand. I put the phone to my ear slowly, afraid of – well, I don't know what exactly. Just afraid.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Yes? Bella?"

"Hi Edward. You sound different. How was camp?"

"I laughed, hearing Bella's voice."

"What? Why are you laughing at me!"

"Ha-ha Bella you sound different yourself. Camp was fine, thank you. Also, um your letter was…well you see, I know that it's not your fault, but…"

"It's fine Edward; I understand how you must have felt when I left. Keep in mind I did not want to leave, I was taken by my parents. Well, my mother. I feel bad that you feel that way, I'm sorry for…"

"Bella stop apologizing, it's not your fault." There was silence in her end for a minuet, which felt like an extremely long minuet.

"Sorry?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Anyway, how was visiting Alice?"

"Great! We saw each other all the time, like old times, we went to the playground like we were six again, and we went to the park, and wow your new house is amazing! I wish I could have seen you too. I met Rosalie, ha-ha, again. She looks basically the same as I remember her, blonde, pretty, yea… even though I maybe saw her like once or twice. But she is very nice. Um, yea, it was great to be back. So, you're talking to me now, huh?"

"Um, yea sorry about that. It's just that… it was so hard before, and I now realize I was missing out. I'm so so so so sorry Bella. Forgive me?"

"Of course." I heard her yawn on the other side of the phone, and a man's voice say something like _"you should go to bed."_ I then heard Bella more clearly, although she was clearly talking to the man. _"Alright Phil. Let me say by to Edward."_ "Hey Edward, sorry about that."

"It's fine. You have to go. Who's Phil?"

"My step-father. My mom got re-married when I was nine. I'm surprised Alice didn't tell you."

"Oh. We don't talk about you with each other. She knows, I guess, that I don't want to, well didn't want to talk to you, I…missed you too much."

"Oh." Was all she said. "Well, I have to go to bed. I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course. I start school in just two days. I'll call you tomorrow, and then every Friday, I guess."

"Works for me. Well, bye Edward. It was… nice to talk to you again."

"Bye Bella, and yes, very nice." Wow, her voice is so… beautiful. I can not believe what I have been missing.

**Chapter 15**

**Alice's POV**

The phone rang at around 6:00 pm, and I ran to it as fast as I could, picking it up as fast as my small hand could move.

"Hello?"

"Alice, hi it's Bella. My plane landed, and I'm getting out of the car now."

"That's good, so your plane didn't crash. Yay!" We both began laughing, and as our laughter began to die down, I groaned. "Ahhh I miss you already Bells."

"I miss you to, so so so much."

"When are you coming back?"

"I hope soon, not sure though. You should come down to Arizona."

"Nah, it's too sunny there for me."

"Ha-ha very funny Alice." I could almost here her sticking her tongue out playfully at me like we did when we were three and four year olds. Although Bella and I did do that a few times when she was over. He-he

"Oh, Edward wanted to call you, he read your letter."

"Oh, I hope he's not mad about that…"

"Why? You wrote nothing in it that should cause him to be mad. If he does get mad, he is stupid." We giggled lightly, before I began to talk again. "Well, he fell asleep, hang on a sec." EDWARD! WAKE UP! EDWARD! COME ON EDWARD! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUTT! WOW! COME ON YOU SLEEPY HEAD! WAKE UP ALREADY! UGH! I went over to pick the phone up, just to hear Bella laughing. "Great… you heard me didn't you?"

"Yup!" She was laughing her head off, unable to even speak the word _"Yup"_ without gasping for air. She continued to laugh as I put the phone down again. "EDWARD WAKE UP! BELLA IS ON THE PHONE!"

"Finally, he is getting up. Wow, he is a deep sleeper. I had to punch him a few times. I don't think he noticed though"

"ALICE! YOU ARE SO VIOLENT!"

"Hey, not my fault he never wakes up. Speaking of the boy, here he is" EDWARD, WAKE UP! BELLA IS ON THE PHONE! Edward then grabbed the phone out of my hand that I had the phone in. Hmmm this may be interesting. I left the room, and went down to the kitchen, to see my parents in the living room making out during a movie. Gross. I quietly picked up the phone, and covered the speaker part, you know, the part you talk into. _"Cool, I can hear them speaking!" _I thought to myself, as to not let them hear me. Ha- ha.

"Hi Edward. You sound different. How was camp?" I heard Edward laugh lightly, not needing the phone to hear him. Even over the movie. Ha-ha.

"What? Why are you laughing at me!" Oooo she made Edward laugh, this is gonna get good.

"Ha-ha Bella you sound different yourself. Camp was fine, thank you. Also, um your letter was…well you see, I know that it's not your fault, but…"

"It's fine Edward; I understand how you must have felt when I left. Keep in mind I did not want to leave, I was taken by my parents. I feel bad that you feel that way, I'm sorry for…"

"Bella stop apologizing, it's not your fault." There was silence in her end for a minuet, which felt like an extremely long minuet.

"Sorry?" Edward laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Jeesh, why she apologizing for nothing? She is way to kind to him.

"Anyway, how was visiting Alice?"

"Great! We saw each other all the time, like old times, we went to the playground like we were six again, and we went to the park, and wow your new house is amazing! I wish I could have seen you too. I met Rosalie, ha-ha, again. She looks basically the same as I remember her, even though I maybe saw her like once or twice. But she is very nice. Um, yea, it was great to be back. So, you're talking to me now, huh?"

I felt like screaming in the phone to Edward, "YOU BETTER APOLIGIZE MISTER!" but decided against it, then they would know I was listening and, you can figure out the rest.

"Um, yea sorry about that. It's just that… it was so hard before, and I now realize I was missing out. I'm so so so so sorry Bella. Forgive me?" _"Say no Bella!"_ ha-ha just kidding!

"Of course." I heard her yawn on the other side of the phone, and a man's voice say something like _"you should go to bed"_. I then heard Bella more clearly, although she was clearly talking to the man. _"Alright Phil. Let me say by to Edward."_ "Hey Edward, sorry about that." No need to apologize to him Bella...

"It's fine. You have to go. Wait, who's Phil?"

"My step-father." _Duh_ "My mom got re-married when I was nine. I'm surprised Alice didn't tell you."

"Oh. We don't talk about you with each other. She knows, I guess, that I don't want to, well didn't want to talk to you, I…missed you too much."

"Oh." Was all she said. "Well, I have to go to bed. I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course. I start school in just two days. I'll call you tomorrow, and then every Friday, I guess."

"Works for me. Well, bye Edward."

"Bye Bella." I heard Bella hang up the phone, and then waited for Edward to, so they wouldn't hear an extra click. Finally, he hung up. I hung up the phone, ran over to the fridge, took out the cheese, lettuce, and mustard, and pretended to make a sandwich, while I waited to see if Edward would come down. I heard his foot steps, and quickly grabbed a plate, and threw all the ingredients on it, after washing the lettuce, of course.

"Oh, hey Edward. You have a nice talk with Bella?" I asked him, as I finished making the sandwich.

"Yeah, it was ok. A little short, actually. She seemed tired."

"Can you blame her? She was on a plane the whole afternoon. Want some?" I handed him half the sandwich.

"Thanks." He took a small bite out of it.

"Um, on second thought, you can have all of it." I pointed over to the living room, to where mom and dad began to make out again.

""Eww, thanks for pointing that out Alice, you can have it, now I just lost my appetite too. We both laughed, and I put the sandwich in a little plastic container, and shoved it in the fridge. We both ran up stairs, and I followed Edward into his room.

"So, tell me what you talked about?" Ha-ha I know already… just want to hear what brother Edward has to say about it. Ha-ha.

"Oh, she just told me about the visit and stuff."

"Oh, sounds interesting. Did you like her letter?"

"I guess. I feel bad she thinks it's her fault. I told her not to apologize."

"She does that. Hey, want to see some pictures of her visit."

"It's ok."

"Really? Aren't you interested to see what Bella looks like now?"

"Oh, sure." I couldn't help laughing. I think Edward may have a little crush on Bella... ooooooo ha-ha. I ran to my room, pulled out my digital camera from my desk drawer, and ran back to Edwards's room, and back to his bed, where he was sitting. I turned the camera on, and flipped through the pictures of the trip, of course, first showing the picture where I shoved cake in her face. Ha-ha. Every picture of Bella, he asked to look more closely at. Ha-ha this is funny. He liiiikkkeees her. Wow. This is interesting…very interesting.

"Edward, I think you have a little crush on Bella."

"What! Are you crazy? She is my BEST FRIEND!" Wow, I must have made him angry, because he threw a pillow at me, and asked me to leave.

"No! I'm not crazy! I think you like her!" He then grabbed my arm, and shoved me out the door, slamming it in my face. It's funny to make him angry. I skipped to my room down the hall, and put my camera back. _"Wow, ten o'clock already. Maybe I should go to sleep!" _And with that, I flopped down on my incredibly bouncy and comfy bed, and drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV (about three years later)**

"Wow! I can't believe you are turning 14 in like two days!"

"Ha-ha Alice. It's a curse being almost a year older than everyone in our grade."

"How!?"

"Just is. I hate being older. Everyone expects me to be smarter or something. Whatever."

"Ha-ha. I like it. I am a whole month older than you! Yay! Ha-ha. Well, anyway, I sent you a birthday card. I could have given it to you in person if you came over again some time soon, but nooo you want to wait another 5 years. Meany."

"Alice! Sorry, I have just been busy. Stupid school, and stupid babysitting job and stupid mother. Grr. And, without that stupid babysitting job, I would not have been able to pay for that bracelet I sent you for your nice happy 14th birthday…"

"Bella, calm down. And thank you so so so so so so so soooo much for that totally beautiful bracelet! You know me so well." I rolled my eyes at this. We have known each other since we were little 1 year olds. Not even. Of course I know her well.

"Anyway, I have to get ready for school; I didn't do any homework yet this weekend. Whoops!"

"Alice! You are a bad student! School just started about two weeks ago!"

"No, I'm a normal one who likes to have fun once in a while. You, my friend, are an overly stressed, workaholic. So there!"

"Thanks Alice." I said sarcastically into the phone.

"No prob! Bye! Love ya tons!" _beep. _I rolled my eyes at her hasty leaving. Wow, lately I have just been so stressed. I hate being a teenager. Stupid junior high school eighth grade. I hate work. Alice has a good point, I should get out more. Hmmm. Well, last night I had a bit of a fun time. Anyway, I talk to Alice all the time still. We really are friends forever. Ha-ha. Edward on the other hand… I talk to him once in a while, and every time he talks to me he acts all weird. I dunno what's up with him. Oh well. Well, my mother and Phil were happy I had fun in Forks those long three years ago, but I dunno what they are worried about; they just don't want me traveling alone. They think I'll get into trouble and stuff, being a stupid teenager or something.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Come down here right now!" Oh no, speaking of mothers…

"Yeah, René?"

"First of all, what have I told you about eating all this chocolate? It is unhealthy! You need to get exercise! And then you go off at night last night! I told you not to leave this house young lady! I don't want you hanging out with that friend Jessica of yours! And secondly, why are you calling me René! I am your mother; you call me mom or mother young lady!" I just stood in the living room, leaning against the wall, letting her yell at me all she wants. "Well, Ms. Isabella, you got anything to say for yourself?" Oh, maybe I should talk now.

"Well, mother," I said harshly. Oops, now I'll be in even bigger trouble. Oh well. "I did not _sneak out_, I told Phil I was going, and he said it was fine. I don't get why you hate Jessica." She gave me an evil look.

"Because she goes around with boys all the time, and I don't want you to be having sex any time soon!"

"EW MOM NO! EW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! EWWW HELL NO!" I ran away covering my ears with my hands, and flopped down on my bed once I got there. Ew how could she think that! Oh my GOSH! EW WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!?

"_Breathe Bella" _I told myself. EW I would _never NEVER _in my whole entire life ever ever want to do…that… ewwww. Thanks to health class, I am now haunted for life by that s…e…x… discussion. Ewww o my gosh!

"Bella, sweetie…" Oh no, sex women is coming!!!

"Mom, you are so unbelievably GROSS!"

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I'm just worried about you. She and that Mike Newton; I mean, who knows what they have done!?"

"Mom, I am in no way involved with any stupid boys, and Jess is a nice person! She and Mike hold hands all the time, big whoop. Angela was there too! You like her! All we did was go get ice cream! Angela's mom drove! My gosh! I didn't realize ice cream and … s…se…ssssee … well you know what… was related, my gosh!" and with that I slammed my door closed in her face, leaving a startled René outside my bedroom door.

**Chapter 17**

**Edward's POV (about 3 years later, again)**

"Hello?" I answered the phone when it rang. Who would be calling at 10:00 at night?

"Hi. Is Alice there, it's Bella."

"Hi Bella. Umm, she's in the shower. How are you?" I lied, Alice really is doing homework last minuet. She would stop though to talk to Bella in a second. I wonder why Bella didn't want to talk to me… hmmm we haven't spoken in… I don't know how long. She sounded so… different.

"Um, fine. Who is this?" Was it so long that she did not recognize my voice? Wow, I think it has been maybe even a year or two since, come to think of it.

"Umm it's Edward." I felt nervous, as if I was talking to a stranger almost.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry! Wow, you don't sound… like Edward. Ha-ha."

"Yeah, I guess that can happen."

"Yeah…" there was a long pause, both of us at a loss of what to say next.

"You don't sound much like Bella either." I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Ha-ha yeah, I guess that can happen…" another long moment of silence.

"So, how is school, although, I guess junior year is already almost over…"

"Yea, we have finals next week, then this summer, I'm umm well I had a surprise for Alice, and… I guess you too… I'm coming to Washington, to Forks!"

"Really?" I was suddenly really, extremely nervous. I have no idea why, I have not even talk to her for like one or maybe even two years, and here I was beginning to sweat in the middle of the hall, with the phone beginning to slip through my clammy hand.

"Yeah! Are you going to be home this summer? I'm staying for the whole entire vacation!"

"Wow, umm Alice will be uhh… very happy." I could barley retain myself from passing out right there. _"What is wrong with me?"_ I thought.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see all of you! Oh wow she was eleven the last time I saw her! Oh this will be exciting! I already have the plane ticket!"

"Oh, wow. I can't wait! Oh look, here comes Alice!" I shoved the phone in her hand as she walked out of her bedroom, probably to get food or something. As soon as she seemed to have a decent grasp on the probably soaked phone, I ran into my room, slammed my door, and passed out on my bed.

**Chapter 18**

**Alice's POV**

"Edward!" I shouted, as he ran past me, after he threw the phone at me. What in the world is wrong with him? Wow. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Alice! How are you?"

"Bella! What did you say to Edward?"

"What? All I said was that I …" She sighed lightly, before continuing. "Well it was supposed to be more exciting than this, but guess what?"

"What?!"

"I'm coming over this summer! My mother and Phil finalized it! I can't wait!

"WHAT!? OH MY GOSH! AGAIN! YAY! TWICE IN TEN YEARS!"

"Ha-ha. I'm sorry it's been so long…" I cut her off, remembering what I had talked about at dinner with my mom…

"Bella! Wait! When?"

"The whole summer? Why?"

"When do you get out of school?"

"Huh? I dunno right now, why's it matter so much?" Okay, so obviously I was confusing her.

"You get out June?"

"Yes…"

"I get out end of May. I am umm… well kind of had already bought a plane ticket for myself to go to Arizona in June. The beginning. I will be there for three weeks, then well, we are flying back on the same plane, to go to Forks!!!! Isn't that AWESOME!?"

"What? How do you know this?"

"I talked with my mom during dinner, she said it was fine, I purchased the plane ticket that was on hold for me, and well, now I'm coming! I was probably not supposed to tell you, and just show up… oops…"

"WOW! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Thanks!"

"Ha-ha. This is going to be the BEST VACATION EVER! But… um…uh... Alice, why does Edward hate me?"

"Oh, he doesn't hate you; he just has a major…" Wow, good thing I was able to stop myself… few, wouldn't want clueless Bella to know my twin brother, her ex-best friend has a crush on her.

"A major what….

"Oh, a major fear of talking on phones. He talks to no one on the phone, not just you. Don't feel bad. It's not your fault. Who needs him anyway?"

"Ha-ha ok. Whatever you say Alice." I heard her sigh on the other side. Hmm I wonder if she is finally clueing in…

"Well, once I get there, I first, have to meet Phil. Then, I have to explore your malls!"

"Oh, no! Not shopping!!!"

"Come on Bella! It's fuuun! You know you like it!"

"Sure, sure. Anyway, I think you should meet Jess and Angela. Jess is dating this guy, Mike Newton. Angela and I, and you can join the singles forever club. Well, actually, Angela used to date Eric. But now we are all single, except for Jessica. She has been on and off with Mike since like 5th grade."

"5th grade! Holy Shit! That's quite young!" Bella began to crack up on the other end. Wow, didn't know my honesty could be so funny. He-he.

"Yeah, first Mike, then Tyler, then I think Mike again. I think then she was with Anthony, then Mike, and it's continued on like this. Now, they have been together for two years…"

"Two years!!!!" Wow, what is up with them? Are they in love or something? Jeesh.

"Yea, I swear, they will probably get married someday."

"Ha-ha that would be funny; I can't wait to meet them!"

"Oh!!!! I got the perfect idea! You can shadow me in school!" Oh that would be awesome! Have fun with Bella; be in school, just to meet people! O wow, I like Bella's ideas!

"Wow! That would be so awesome!" Wow, this is going to rock! I can't wait for the two months to pass by! Oh wow, are we in for some fun! Yay!

"Well, I guess I'll let you go. Oh, and lets not talk for two months, it will make it so much more exciting when we actually see each other…"

"Deal. Okay, I love you, Bells, so so so much! See you in just two short months, and I can not wait!"

"I know! I miss you and love you and can not wait to see you Alice! I will talk to you later… in two months… when I see you… as a.. as .. wow…. A seventeen year old…"

"O yea… wow. That is gonna be … wow. Eleven to seventeen. I changed a lot." I suddenly looked myself over, and make a quick checklist of my differences. I am taller, of course. I wander if Bella is taller than me…

"Hey, Bella, how tall are you?"

"I'm only 5'4. How about yourself?"

"5'4! You're a monster compared to me!" Wow, what was I thinking. Everyone is taller than me, of course Bella would be.

"Ha-ha I'm 4'11"

"What! Oh wow Alice! You must be so cute!"

"Shut up Bells. I'm not cute, I'm 17, I don't want to be cute, I want to be sexy, and hot, and all that stuff."

"Ha-ha. I bet you are. You have long black hair still?"

"Well, you see…" I could hear her screaming before she actually did… scary…

"You dyed it again!?"

"Black, still, just with some blue, and red…"

"Why!?"

"Cause, it's hot. You're rolling your eyes aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Ha-ha. Well, I got to go to bed, I have school tomorrow. I will talk to you, and be at your HOUSE! In just two months! Yay! Bye, love you Bells!" _beep. _Now, to find Edward. Oh, look at him walking down the hall, pretending he did nothing to insult poor Bella... "Edward!" He spun around quickly, as if I had startled him. Maybe I had.

"You okay Alice?" Like he doesn't know what I want…

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. But just to warn you, you better not do ANYTHING weird to Bella while she is here, you listening?" He looked scared… cool, I can be intimidating… he-he

"Yea, nothing, got it." He began to walk away swiftly, but I grabbed his arm before he could take another step. "What?" Whoa, attitude mister…

"Just admit it, you are in love with Bella, and you know it!" He quickly pulled away from me.

"Shut up Alice! I am not!"

"Oh, come on Edward, it is so obvious, every time she calls, you never talk to her, and you ran way from the phone, the one time you could have talked to her in two years… she thinks you hate her you know." Okay, I hope I wasn't too harsh, but I think I was. He turned extremely pale, and began to whisper, what, I did not know. "Sorry Edward, but you had to know the truth." And with that, I walked away.

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV**

I am waiting in the airport with my mom and Phil, for Alice to show up. I can not sit still, I am so incredibly excited! We planned it all out with the school, and she is going to shadow me! Yay! I can not wait! Any minuet now, she will be here. "Bella, come sit down honey." Grrr mothers.

"Why mom, I am too excited to just sit."

"Because you are making me nervous with all your pacing." I simply rolled my eyes at her before plopping down on a chair, and getting a look from Phil. Oh well. _"Come on Alice! Come on!"_ I continued to talk to Alice like this in my head for about five minuets. I have gone two months without hearing her voice, and now I get to see her! How much better can this get!?

"Flight 286 has just landed from Washington."

"Yay!" I screamed as I heard the flight attendant announce. I began to jump up and down, getting weird looks from everyone around us. Suddenly, people began to come out of the tunnel that leads to the plane. "OH MY GOSH SHE'S COMING!" I noticed my mom whisper something to Phil, as they began to walk slowly away from me. I guess I can't blame them, I am a seventeen year old, acting like I am really a five year old. Oh well. Then, I saw her. Long black hair, with streaks of blue, and red. _"Wow, it actually does look good."_ Her soft topaz eyes, and cute heart-shaped face. And wow, even though she was little, she was very slender, making her look taller, and as she would say,

"_hot."_ "ALICE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She spun around quickly as her heard my voice, and the biggest smile I have ever seen spread across her face. We began to run towards eachother, until we were able to reach our arms out, eventually grabbing eachother into the tightest hug ever. "Oh, Alice, you look wonderful!"

"Thanks! O my gosh, you are beautiful Bells!"

"Ha-ha thanks, but I'm not too sure about that one…"

"Your too modest, you are so incredibly pretty." I could feel myself blushing as the heat rose to my face. Great, stupid human reactions. Alice soon began to laugh at me, which then made me laugh.

"Hi Alice!" My mother called, from behind me.

"Hi Ms. Dwyer, how are you?" Alice has always been so polite to my mother. Renée smiled nicely at Alice.

"I'm fine, thank you Alice. I want you to meet my husband, Phil." Alice put her hand out, and Phil took her offer.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dwyer."

"Nice to meet you as well Alice. I have heard so much about you." Their hands fell to their sides, and Alice picked up her duffle bag, and began to roll her suitcase.

"My gosh Alice, it's only three weeks, how much stuff do you need?" I asked jokingly.

"Ha-ha very funny Bella." We smiled at eachother, as we walked to the car.

"Do you need help? Your bags are bigger than you are."

"Once again… very funny, and no thanks, I'm good." We smiled, and laughed as we got to the parking garage. It was sooo wonderful to see her, and be with her. Wow, she is really pretty, I feel like nothing next to her. Well, I feel that way with almost everyone anyway.

"Oh, our car is right over there" Renée said, pointing to the red Mercedes Phil drove us in to get here. We loaded Alice's luggage in the trunk, and Alice and I slid in the back of the car, hugging again once we were sitting next to eachother, seeing eachother for the first time in six years.

**Chapter 20**

**Alice's POV**

Wow, I am seeing Bella for the first time in six years, and wow… she is… beautiful. She still has her wavy brown hair, and pale skin. Her brownish eyes had gained sensitivity to them, making them soft, and gentle, even more so than they were before. She is slender, thin, and petite, although she is of average height. We sat silently on the car ride to Bella's house. I have never seen her house except for pictures. Oooo this is sooo exciting! We sat silently in the car, smiling at each other, as I got to see Arizona, for the first time in my short life, through the window of her red Mercedes.

"So, what do you girls plan to do the next three weeks?" Renée asked from the passenger's seat, looking in the mirror to see Bella and me. Bella I looked at each other, and smiled again.

"Alice is going to shadow me at school, as you know. Hopefully, you will meet my friends, although we don't have all our classes together." Bella said the last part of her sentence, while turning to me. I smiled at her voice, finally able to put the right face to it, instead of her old eleven year old self.

"Yes, I can't wait to see your school, and meet your friends. And see your home…" I trailed off, thinking of all the wonderful things of Bella's I will get to explore. Her school, home, family, friends, state… life… wow.

"Now, just remember, the third week is Bella's last week of school, she needs to concentrate on finals."

"Oh, of course Mrs. Dwyer. I don't want to harm Bella's grades in any way. Maybe I could help you Bella."

"That would be nice, I could use all the help I can get." All four of us began to laugh at her comment. That's my best friend for ya! Ha-ha.

"Well, here we are!" Phil said, as he pulled into a not so long but not too short either, driveway. As I stepped out of the car, I looked at a nice middle sized house. It is smaller than mine, but they only really needed two bedrooms. Being in a dessert and all, I really did not expect them to have grass this green. They had some cacti in their front lawn, lining the front of the house, I guess like how my mom had planted her large flower tree in front of the house. I went to the back of the car, to get my luggage, to notice it wasn't there. I looked up and saw Bella carrying it in.

"Come on Alice!" She called to me. I laughed, and ran up to her. As I stepped into her house, I realized how amazingly wonderfully they had decorated. It had a home type feeling, but also was fancy, in a hard to imagine way. "Well, this is the kitchen, and over to your right, is the living room. Come on, I'll show you where you will be sleeping." I followed her up the small, five step stair-case, leading to my bed room for the next three weeks. We walked down a long, open hallway, and at the end was a tall white door. "This is the guest bedroom." Bella smiled at me, and I opened the door. In the middle of the room, was a queen sized bed, with a dark blue blanket, and comforter. The bed itself was black. The walls were painted a dark, but airy blue color, making the room feel relaxed, and roomy. There were three big, black picture frames on the wall, one of Renée and Phil, at their wedding, one of Bella, at their wedding as the flower girl, and the one that surprised me the most… was the one of me, Bella, and Edward, at just four years old. I stared at it in awe.

"Did your mother get that picture blown up?" I asked Bella, who was standing next to me, and had dropped my luggage on the floor.

"Yeah, it's been there since we moved here. I think we got it blown up earlier though." She smiled at me, and I her.

"This is a very nice room." I looked over to the right of the bed, and saw a beautiful dark cherry wood desk, with three more photos, and a computer on it. I walked over to the desk and Bella followed. There was another picture of Bella, older than nine, and probably eleven as well. "How old are you in this picture?"

"Ha-ha I know I look weird there. I was fourteen."

"No, you don't look weird. You look… cute." She smiled at me, but with a look in her eyes like _"I have no idea what you're talking about, but thanks anyway!"_ Bella is just too modest for her own good. The other two pictures were also of Renée and Phil. I looked to the left of the bed to see the closet. Before I could walk over to look at how much space it held, I was interrupted.

"Want to see my room?" Bella asked me, taking me out of my daze.

"Sure, I would love to!" We walked back out the door, and down the hallway, turning to a door on the right.

"Here we are!" She swung the door open fast, and allowed me to walk in first. The floor was the same deep dark wood. The walls were painted a light brown, giving the room a calming effect. The queen bed was in the middle of the room, against the wall, it's back facing out the window. The bed had a black comforter, with white spots, on top, and the frame was a creamy white. Her matching desk, much like the guest room was off to the right side of the room, and closet to the left. She had many books stacked on top her desk, along with a picture of her and me, when we were eleven, and at my house. I smiled at the picture. She had the same picture of me, her, and Edward next to it, and behind it she had a picture of her dad, Charlie, next to a picture of Renée. On her walls, she had many posters of her favorite bands, and autographed posters of authors, with the book illustrated on it.

"You sure are the book worm, aren't you?"

"Ha-ha yea, but you knew that already." I smiled at her, and she back again.

"So, you want to see the rest of the house, or you want something to eat, or watch TV, or watch me do my homework…" I laughed at Bella, it was hard not too.

"I'll see the rest of the house, while we are already exploring."

"Ok!" She took me down the hall again, and right across from her door, was another door, which we went to look at next. She grabbed the handle, and swung the door opened once again.

"This is my bathroom, but it will be ours for now." I looked around the spacious bathroom. There was a nice big shower, hidden behind a glass door, and a large black counter, with a pretty black sink in the middle. The tile was black and white, and the toilet was even black. The walls were painted white, and the window sill a light gray. "Yea, it was like this when we moved in. I liked it, although my mother and Phil didn't they left it anyway."

"Ha-ha that's convenient for you." She smiled at me happily.

"Yup!" we continued to the end of the hall, passing the short staircase. "This is my mom's and Phil's room, so, I think we will skip over it. But incase you need my mom, or Phil for any reason, there it is!" We walked back to the stairs, and Bella showed me the living room, dining room, kitchen, family room, and the bathroom downstairs.

"Wow, you have a nice house."

"Thank you, but your house was way nicer." I laughed at this, as seeing her house was so much nicer than mine. "Anyway, do you want anything to drink or eat? Actually, we will probably be having dinner soon." We walked into the kitchen to see Phil stirring some pasta on the stove.

"Hi girls. Alice, I hope you like spaghetti."

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Dwyer, I love pasta." He smiled, seeing as someone may like his cooking. Bella pulled my arm, and we walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, where Renée was watching TV.

"Okay Alice, remember what I told you, don't feel obligated to eat it."

"Ha-ha got it Bells." Soon enough we were at the kitchen table, and eating a much burnt pasta dinner made by Phil. Boy, Bella was not kidding about his cooking. Well, I drowned my pasta in sauce, copying Bella, and ate as much as I could, before feeling like I was going to puke if I ate any more of that disgusting burnt crap. Bella had stopped eating her serving a while ago, and had already cleared her spot.

"Well, Alice, Phil had insisted on cooking for your first meal here, and well, his plan seemed to have gone a little awry, with the burnt pasta and such." Phil gave Renée a punch in the arm, jokingly, and turned to me.

"Yeah, sorry about this Alice, I bet you don't normally have to suffer like this."

"No, it's not that bad Mr. Dwyer, really."

"Ha-ha, no need to pretend. You are too polite. Make yourself at home here sweetie. If you need something, feel free to get it. Even if it's four in the morning, and you want a glass of water, or a soda. Just don't fall down the stairs like Bella did once."

"Phil!" I heard Bella shriek in horror at his comment.

"Sorry Bella, but the truth must be told."

"Ha-ha don't worry Bells, I already knew you were a klutz."

"Thanks Alice." She responded sarcastically.

"No problem!" I said back sarcastically. We continued to talk at the kitchen table, until we all grew tired, and went to our rooms for a good night's rest.

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV**

That Monday morning, Alice and I both got ready for school. As soon as we arrived to school, I showed Alice around, and we headed to my first class, English. I introduced Alice to Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and many other friends and class mates. It was so wonderful having Alice in school with me! I wish she could come to school with me everyday. Before we knew it, school had ended, and we were heading home. "Wow, you have an awesome school!"

"Thanks Alice. Its school, nonetheless, but it's not too bad." Alice giggled.

"Yea, true, it's school… I have to keep that in mind." Now I giggled. The rest of the car ride was basically silent. As I neared my house though, Alice began to talk again. "So, are you excited to meet Edward, for the first time since… forever?" I was surprised at the conversation topic she had chosen. I have not spoken to Edward for an extremely long time, except for the one time about two months ago, for about five seconds.

"Uh... Alice, are you sure he doesn't hate me? He seemed very … distraught on the phone, like he… is scared of me or something." She began to laugh. I don't know why, this did not seem like a laughing matter to me, but that's Alice for you.

"Trust me Bells; he absolutely does not hate you!" I sighed, feeling defeated.

"Whatever you say Alice." She smiled at this. I pulled into the garage, and we walked into the house together.

"Hi girls! How was school!?" Both Alice and I laughed at Renée's over-happiness.

"It was great Mrs. Dwyer! Bella's school is very nice!"

"Well, school was so much better today, because you were there."

"Aww, you are too sweet Bella." We laughed, and my mother smiled at us.

"Do you girls want a snack or something?"

"Sure Mrs. Dwyer thanks!"

"Alice, honey, you can call me Renée. And what would you like to eat?"

"Hmm… how about cheese and crackers!" I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm. We sat, ate crackers, and talked for who knows how long. Finally, I began my homework, and was thankful to not have much. The night went by quickly, having Alice around, and catching up on our lives. Soon enough it was one in the morning, and I figured we should probably get some sleep.

**Chapter 22**

**Alice's POV**

It is Bella's last day of school, finally! It is only a half day, due to finals, and unfortunately, it will be a boring day for me. But at least I get to be with Bella. I lay in bed, at ten of six, waiting for Bells alarm to go off. I have never been one who needs much sleep. As I lay in bed, I begin think about Bella and I on the plane tonight, coming to my house, and of course, her meeting Edward for the first time in thirteen years. I, personally think she is lucky for this, but Edward and I are siblings, so of course I think this. I think he has anxiety issues, because he passed out after talking to Bella for about five seconds, and that is not normal, even if he does have a major crush on her. My gosh, he should just tell her! Ha-ha she is so pretty now, he is going to drool when she walks in the door. That will be hilarious. Ha-ha. _Beep Beep Beep._ I pressed the alarm switch to off, and began to pull the covers off of Bella; which has become part of our daily schedule for the past three weeks. Before I finished pulling them off the bed, Bella grabbed my wrist, making me fall on the bed.

"I'm awake… oh, and sorry for making you fall." I laughed at her groggily voice.

"It's fine. Don't worry, it wouldn't matter if I fell on the floor and cracked my head open." After me saying this, she shot out of bed extremely fast.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Ahh Bella, she is always one to be concerned for others.

"Bells, it was a joke."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Ha-ha its fine." As she got out of her bed, she smiled at me, and walked out the door, across the hall to the bathroom. I took advantage of her being out of the room, and threw my clothes on, instead of brining them to the bathroom with me, and changing in there. I quickly threw on a tight light green and white striped tank top, and a jean mini skirt, with white leggings underneath. _"Good timing"_ I thought, as Bella walked in.

"Oh, sorry, I should have knocked." She said, as she noticed my change in clothing.

"Its fine, I was finished." I smiled, and walked out to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly, and brushed through my shoulder length black hair. When I first arrived, it was in the middle of my back. Renée trimmed it for me, just last night, and added in some nice angles, allowing the front to be short, and frame my face. Having a professional hair stylist as your mother can be very handy. I began to notice that the red dye has faded, but the blue dye still shows up brightly. While I just finished applying some light green eye shadow to my eye lids, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Alice, are you almost ready?" I heard Bella shout from the other side.

"Yeah, you can come in if you want." She opened the door, and looked me over.

"That new hair style suits you." I laughed. I suppose it does, with the crazy, yet beautiful angles, thanks to her mom.

"I suppose it does." I began to look Bella over, and noticed how the light blue color of her sweater looked really good with her pale, but not too pale skin.

"I like that color on you." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." Yes, her shirt was nice, but she never wears make up. Has she ever heard of eye shadow, or lip gloss? I picked an eye shadow brush up, and when she turned towards me, I took her head in my hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a little scared.

"Close your eyes." She did as she was told, and a rubbed a little bit of light blue eye shadow on to her eyelids. I then quickly added a brush of my light pink lip gloss to her lips. As soon as my hand left her face, she turned to the mirror. "You look awesome Bella!" She blushed, and smiled innocently.

"Thanks Alice, but I'm not one for wearing make-up."

"Well, you should start, you look amazing! And the blue makes you look a little less pale. It's Arizona; you should be tan by now!"

"Trust me, if I didn't live here, I would be almost as pale as you." I laughed, because I knew it was true. Except in Forks, I was considered not all that pale. Due to the constant rain, no one was tan. Everyone was as pale as me. We began to walk out of the bathroom, and we headed down for breakfast, which Renée made, and Phil was eating.

"Hi Bella, Alice. Bell, you mother makes wonderful pancakes." He smiled with delight, after shoving one in his mouth, causing Bella and I to burst out laughing. We both grabbed a plate, and grabbed two pancakes. "That all you want girls? Really, they are amazing!" Phil asked, with his mouth full. We began to laugh again, almost dropping our plates.

"Thanks Phil… but I think we are good for now." As soon as we finished, we rinsed our plates out, and said bye to both Renée and Phil. We got to school about ten minutes early, and walked around the school. Soon enough, the school bell rang, and we rushed to homeroom. After homeroom, Bella and I walked to her biology class, for her second to last final. We took our seats in the back, and the classroom filled up with the students quickly, but still no teacher.

"Bella, you look really nice today." I heard some guy say to her. I could tell she was blushing, even though I was looking in the opposite direction, pretending not to listen.

"Thanks." I turned to look at her, to see if she was talking to the guy. Well, she turned to face me, but the guy, who turned out to be Tyler, I think, was still staring at her.

"What did I tell you?" she laughed, giving me a week smile.

"I guess you were right, but he is still staring isn't he?" I looked over her shoulder, and he was defiantly staring.

"Yup!" I said happily, with a huge grin on my face. She rolled her eyes, and looked towards the front of the room as the teacher began to walk in. He handed the tests out to everyone, except me.

"Alice, do you have a book or something to do to keep yourself occupied?"

"Yes I do." He smiled, and walked away, continuing to pass out the tests. I turned on my I-pod, and read about seventy pages of my book, before the hour and a half was over. Soon enough, Bella finished her test, with five minutest to spare. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Tyler soon finished his test about two seconds later, and began to stare at her again.

"Help me!" she mouthed to me. I began to laugh silently, as to not disturb the other people finishing the test.

"Alright, time is up!" As soon as the teacher said this, everyone rushed to the front of the room to turn in their tests, while Bella and I waited for everyone to leave. Of course everyone left, except Tyler.

"Umm Bella, I was thinking since it's the last day of school, you want to hang out sometime, later today, maybe?"

"Umm, no thanks Tyler. I have to go, see you around." She grabbed my wrist, and we walked out of the room as fast as possible.

"Bella, come on… just go on one date…"

"Alice, no." She gave me a dirty look. Oops, maybe it was too soon to joke… she sighed, as I stared at her in shock at her harsh reply.

"Sorry Alice. I just… can not stand him. He just goes out with girls, takes advantage of them, dumps them, and then starts over with another girl. I can not stand him."

"Oh, sorry… I didn't mean it I was kidding!"

"It's fine, sorry I was rude. Anyway, we still have five minutes before the next test. You want to just walk around?"

"Sure, sounds good to me!" As we began to walk around the school, in the direction of Bella's next class, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder from behind me.

"Hey Alice!" I turned around quickly, to look at the person speaking.

"Uhh… hi Eric…?"

"Hey, you look different. You look really nice today. How do you like school here? Maybe you should move here. That would be…" I cut him off before he had time to finish rambling on.

"What do you want Eric?" He gulped, and then answered quickly.

"Want to go out with me?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, but thanks!" Now I was the one pulling Bella by the wrist.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha now who's the one running?"

"Sorry, but I can not go out with him! Especially since we are leaving tonight to go to Forks. I feel bad now."

"Don't worry about it. Looks like our new looks are getting us in trouble." I nodded in agreement, making Bella laugh. We walked into her next class, and I began to listen to my music, once again while she took the last and final test of the year.

**Chapter 22**

**Edward's POV**

"Yes Edward, we are about to board the plane. I will talk to you when Bella and I arrive."

"Do you know when that will be exactly?"

"Not sure, the plane is running behind. Oh, got to go, by." I heard the click as she hung up the phone. Alice and Bella are on their way home, and I am nervous as hell. I have not seen Bella in thirteen years, and she thinks I hate her. _"Great, this is going to be a fun summer."_ I thought, with great sarcasm, while rolling my eyesI walked over to the sofa in the living room, collapsing on it with a loud sigh. I turned the TV on to the news, listening to the latest in weather, and traffic, soon causing me to doze off to sleep. Just as I was beginning to loose conciseness, something immediately caught my attention.

"Just in, flight number 687 to Washington, from Arizona, crashed in southern Oregon. 43 of the passengers where severely injured, while the other 77 were able to walk away unharmed." I immediately ran from the living room, to see if I could find any information in Alice's room about what flight she was on. Maybe she made a copy of her boarding pass, and left it on her desk. I ran up the stairs, not even aware of my surroundings, as I flipped over some books which were left sitting on the desk. Nothing. I ran to phone, dialing Alice's cell number as fast as my fingers could type it in. No answer. _"Shit!"_ I dialed both my parents at work, who said they did not know her flight number, and last they heard, Bella and Alice should be landing at around six tonight. It was now five thirty, and my father was on his way to the airport to pick them up, not believing what I had told him I heard on the news. _"Oh, damn it!"_ All I could do was swear in my head, after thinking about the possibility of either Alice, or Bella, or even both of them being severely injured. I ran back to the TV to see if any new reports came in about the plane crash. It was a commercial, and I sat down again, fumbling with the strings on the pillows, anxiously waiting for any more news. _"Finally." _I thought when the news caster returned. "Well, we are back, with news about the plane crash."

"Oh, really Matthew? What's going on with the plane crash? You know, they should be lucky none of them died!"

"_Oh, shut up Marsha and get to the point! Stupid news casters…" _

"I suppose so Marsha. As well as that out of the 55, only three of them were severely injured. Unfortunately, the three who are severely injured will probably need to go into surgery, but nothing that can't be fixed."

"Well, this is excellent news! Everyone is in shock, I'm sure, but no one injured to the point of un-repair!" I turned the TV off, walking fast, towards the front door. I don't know exactly what I was planning to do, but I had to do something. I grabbed my jacket out of the closet, grabbed my keys off the counter, and ran outside, slamming the door behind me. I quickly jumped into the yellow Porsche, which Alice and I shared, and sped down towards the airport, in hope to find Carlisle with both Alice and Bella, safely walking away from the airport.

**Chapter 23**

**Edward's POV (again)**

"Hello, dad, it's me Edward. Yes, I'm coming to the airport."

"Oh, you changed your mind. That's good so, are y…"

"Dad, listen to me. Are Bella and Alice there yet?"

"No, why? Are you ok son?"

"Because, there was the plane crash and…"

"Edward, I told you that was not their plane."

"How do you know? You don't know their flight number."

"Because, I just know. See you in a little while." I heard the click as he hung up his cell phone. Probably more like slammed it shut. He always gets mad when in denial. It is now around five past six and apparently their plane still hasn't landed. I drove fast, pulling up to the airport entrance, parking on the side. I pulled up next to my dad's jeep, quickly putting the car in park, and pulling the keys out. I locked the car, and ran inside the airport, almost getting hit by a car that was pulling up. I ran to the TV screen that shows the arriving flights and gates where they will be landing. I looked for the ones that were arriving from Arizona, and there were only two. _"That helps to narrow down the search." _The flights numbers were 341, landing in gate C, and flight 687, landing in gate E. Well, they are in the same aisle, which is helpful too. I ran down the hallway, stopping at gate C.

"Hi, this is the plane coming from Arizona, correct?" I asked someone in uniform, working in the airport.

"Yes, it is, flight 341. May I help you?" She asked kindly. I immediately took a second to look around. There was no one here. Oh no, this is probably the one.

"Yes, I was wondering, is this one the plane that crashed?" She looked at me puzzled, and then shook her head in understanding.

"No, it is not. This flight is supposed to be arriving at around a quarter of eight." _Wow, I'm stupid, that was probably on the TV screen. _

"Thanks!" I ran down the hallway as fast as I could, realizing that the only other flight they could have been on, was the one that probably crashed, unless it was going to, or left from a different airport… I felt hopeful for a brief second, still running down the hall to reach gate E as fast as I humanly could. Immediately when I arrived to the empty gate, I ran up to the front desk, where there was a young girl. She stared at me as I ran up breathlessly towards her.

"Hi, is this the plane that…"

"Yes, this is the plane, if you want it to be." She said while trying to be seductive, but not seceding. I rolled my eyes, and ran away from her, not looking back. I ran through the airport, trying to find a police officer, and was able to find one within just five minutes.

"Hi, excuse me sir." He turned towards me, before answering.

"Hi son, how may I help you?"

"Is flight number…" I had to rack my brain for the flight number, forgetting it immediately in the chaos of trying to find Bella and Alice. "Well, the plane crash…" I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence.

"Yes, the plane crash was caused during flight number 687, from Arizona to Washington, and was supposed to land in gate E. _SHIT!_

"Alright, thanks very much." I began to run to a window, to get cell reception, hoping to find my father.

"Wait, son, did you know someone on the plane?" I turned around to look at the police officer.

"Yes, my sister and her friend were on the plane. Can you help me find them, or help them get another flight here?"

"Well, all the passengers, even the ones that were not injured were taken to the closest hospital in Oregon, just to be safe, and get assessed by some of the doctors. They will all be taking a plane here for free tomorrow. Only three passengers, I believe it was, were severely injured, and then was it 50 that have minor injuries?"

"I guess. I'm not sure. Umm… is there any way I can find out if my sister or her friend is injured?"

"The hospitals normally have the records in confidential folders, but I will try to check for you." He got on his police radio, with a phone on it, and somehow he was connected to the hospital where the plane crash victims were taken. "Yes, this is a police officer up in Washington, where the plane crash victims were supposed to land. I have a young man here, who needs some important information on his sister, and friend to see if they are doing ok. Yes. Ok." He then handed the radio phone to me, and I took it out of his hands, not wanting to wait for an answer any longer. I felt a little rude, but did not care at the moment.

"Hello?"

"Yes, we are not supposed to give out any information here. But if you give me the names of the people you are concerned for, I'm sure we could make an exception." I sighed at knowing this. At least we would know if there is anything wrong with them.

"Thank you so very much. I'm looking for my sister, Alice Cullen, and her friend, well, our friend, Bella Swan." I could hear him fumbling through a list, of names I assumed, and the police officer continued to stare at me.

"Well, they seem to have no severe injuries; at least compared to the three other's who had almost died. Alice has a badly fractured arm, and a broken rib. Nothing we can't fix, although the rib, when it broke, almost punctured her lung, so it may take I long surgery to fix the broken piece. She will be out in a few days. Bella is perfectly fine though; accept for a minor fracture in her wrist. She gave us both her parents, and Alice's parents' information, and Alice's brother, Edward's cell number… that you?"

"Yes, I'm Alice's brother Edward."

"Perfect. I was planning to call your parents in just a few. Are they with you?"

"My dad is nearby."

"Alright, then I guess you can tell him the news. You may want to have them come out here."

"Thanks so much. Bye." I handed the phone back to the kind police officer, who nodded at me with a genuine smile. At least they would be alright, and Bella was uninjured, for the most part. When he hung up with the doctor, I smiled at him, shaking his hand. "Thank you so much Mr. …Police …officer…sir…" I felt like a five year saying that, but I was really very appreciative of his help. He laughed at my comment to him, but seemed to be un-insulted.

"You can just call me Chad. If you need anything at all, give me a call." He handed me a card with his name and number on it, as well as the words _"Physical Therapist"_ at the top. I looked at him guessingly, and he laughed again. "I am a physical therapist. I work the weekend shifts at the police station. What can I say; it is hard to pick a career when you are in college." I laughed at Chad. I must admit, he is very good at helping people, and making them feel safer as well.

"Thanks. I guess if Alice needs help healing, we can give you a call, see what exercises you suggest."

"Of course. And I'm so sorry about the confusion, although you are the first one to ask… I was called down today because of the crash, they expected there to be a mob scene. Instead, many of the pilots working at the desks don't even know what has happened." I laughed light-heartedly, remembering the girl who was trying to flirt with me at the desk in gate E.

"Well thank you so very much Chad, for all you're help. I'm just going to call my dad."

"Of course, and no problem, that's what I'm here for." He gave me a genuine smile, and I smiled back at him, while walking to the window to call my dad.

"Hi, Edward?"

"Yeah dad. Alice was injured in the crash, along with Bella."

"I know, one of the doctors just called me. To bad I'm not down there."

"Yeah, it's also too bad you didn't believe me."

"I'm sorry Edward, I was just…"

"In denial, I know." I heard him sigh on the other side.

"I know. Sorry. Listen, where are you?"

"Near gate E. That's where they were supposed to land."

"Alright, I'll meet you there. Don't move." And with that he hung up. I folded my phone shut, and placed it back in my jacket pocket. I sat in a chair in the gate, and began to think about Esme. Does she know? Hmm… I began to dial her number, as I saw Carlisle walk over.

"Dad, hi!" I enclosed the distance between us, so that I wouldn't be shouting across the airport. "Does mom know?" I asked, curious as if we should call her.

"Yes, she heard on the news, and the doctors called her cell as well. Good thing Bella is with her to help Alice through this."

"Are we going down there?"

"Actually no, they called back for some more information. Alice is going into surgery to repair her rib. After that she will be transported here, to the Forks hospital, and the doctors there, along with myself will fix her arm, as well as keep her in the hospital for a few day's to be safe, but maybe less. Bella simply just needs a cast for a week or two. You ready to get going?"

"Yes." My dad patted my back, as we walked to the entrance of the airport. We walked out the door, said goodbye, and hopped into our separate cars, to head home.

**Chapter 24**

**Bella's POV**

Poor Alice has been out cold since the crash. Her rib is broken, and her arm is broken as well. I consider myself very lucky, just having a minor fracture in my left arm. I still remember watching them put Alice on a stretcher, even through all the chaos. She looked so peaceful, for the moment. They aloud me to ride in the ambulance with her, holding her hand all the way to the hospital. It was only a fifteen, maybe twenty minute ride, but it felt so much longer. My arm was swollen, and one of the EMT's was able to put a cast on in while we were riding to the hospital. At least I didn't need surgery. Poor Alice. Of all the people that were able to walk away, Alice had to be one of the few actually seriously injured. Once we arrived to the hospital, Alice was rushed in by the EMT's and I followed them, to an empty room in the emergency room. I sat by the hospital bed she was placed on, in the white room, on a white chair. I held her hand, and talked to her, even though I knew the pain caused her system to shut down. After a few hours, the surgeons were finally able to take her to the operating room. It was around 12 in the morning by the time they brought her back. I fell asleep while she was being operated on, and was woken by the sound of men talking loudly, and the squeaky wheels of the bed. I looked up, to find that the nightmare I had had of the plane crash was a reality. I ran over to Alice's side, and began to hold her hand. "She is still influenced by the anesthesia, but should wake up soon. We fixed her rib. She will be well enough to get on the plane tomorrow, and will have her arm fixed in Forks. We talked to her father, who will be able to perform surgery, if necessary. We didn't want to do it now, because too much anesthesia can be harmful to the system, and we can't have her awake for surgery. For now, we will just keep it bandaged. She will also have to be on heavy pain medication." He handed me a little orange bottle, and I took it with my right hand, and stuck it in my bag, once he left the room.

"Oh, Alice. It will be ok. It will be ok." I sighed as I talked to her almost life-less body. I suddenly felt her fingers begin to twitch. "Alice!?" I called to her, hoping for her to wake up. "Alice, come on sweetie, wake up." I saw her eyes flutter, as she began to groan.

"Wha… What happened?"  
"Oh Alice!" I hugged her limp body lightly, as to not crush her.

"Bella? Where are we?" I sighed, dreading this question. I did not want to have to explain the tragedy we were just a part of.

"Alice, the plane crashed. You were severely injured. You rib broke, almost puncturing your lung, so the doctors took extreme precautions, bringing you to surgery as soon as they could. Your right arm is also broken. You were just in surgery. The doctors fixed your and rib, and bandaged your arm, but they didn't want to give you too much anesthesia at once, so they didn't perform the necessary surgery. You will be okay though." I let it sink in. I felt horrible letting her know all this right after she came out of surgery. It was silent for a long minute.

"Are you injured?" She asked in a groggily voice.

"Just a minor fracture in my left arm is all." I sighed loudly again.

"That's good. That you weren't injured badly, I mean. When are we getting to Forks? Where are we? Wait, are we even in Washington?"

"We are taking a plane, all the people in the crash are, to get to Washington. And we are in Oregon."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"It's almost one in the morning."

"Oh. Have you slept at all?"

"Only a little, while you were in surgery for four hours. Besides that, no."

"Maybe you should get some sleep. I'm tired, and I think I was out cold since the crash. The last thing I remember was us plummeting down, and you shouting, _"Hold on Alice!"_ Then it went black from there."

"Yeah, you have been out cold since the crash. You had me so worried."

"I'll be fine." I could hear Alice yawn, and it made me want to sleep. "I think I'm going to take a nap. Night Bells." I then heard her heavy breathing slow down, realizing she was sleeping. I opened my bag, finding my cell phone. I quietly walked out of the room, grabbing my jacket. As I spotted a doctor walking my in the hall, he smiled at me kindly. I guess he must have spotted my cell phone, because he began to walk back to me again.

"Hi Miss. We aren't aloud to have cell phones in here."

"I know, it's off. I was just heading outside to call my parents."

"Oh, all right. Come in soon though, it's getting pretty cold." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks." Was all I could manage to say. His blue eyes sparkled, and he gave me a genuine smile. _"Are all doctors that hot?"_ I thought to myself, and feeling foolish for thinking it. As I walked towards the doors, making it outside, I turned my phone on, realizing I had one new message; I put the phone to my ear to listen to it.

_"Isabella! My Baby! I heard about the plane crash from the news. A doctor also called the house, making me very worried. Are you okay? How is Alice? Where are you? Oh, please call back as soon as you can! If you don't I will call you tomorrow. Please call!!!! Even if it is three in the morning!!! Oh, Bella, I hope everything is ok! Oh, please be ok! Call me! Love you, and miss you already, honey!" _I immediately went to dial my house. The phone rang four times before being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Bella! Did you get my message? Is everything ok? How are you? Are you injured? What is…?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I have a fractured wrist, nothing too bad. Alice unfortunately had a broken rib, which almost, but thank god did not, punctured her lung. The doctors took into surgery as soon as possible, so the broken bone wouldn't be able move. She also has a broken arm, which she needs surgery for. We are in Oregon, where the plane crashed, at the closest hospital, with all the other crash victims. They operated on Alice's rib, and she will be fine soon enough. We will all be taking a plane to Washington tomorrow. What did the doctors tell you?"

"They told me how you were doing, about your arm, and they told me about Alice as well. I am so worried. Honey, if you want to come home, you can."

"No mom, I am going to Forks." I heard her sigh sadly.

"I'm glad you're alright. Thank God. I will talk to you later honey; it is two in the morning. Maybe you should try to sleep."

"Yea, I think I will. Night mom. I love you."

"I love you too Bella. Good night." With that I hung up the phone, and walked slowly back to the room which Alice and I were staying in. I sat in the chair next to her bed, and immediately fell asleep.

**Chapter 25**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up the next morning late, at around eleven. I ran to the bathroom to shower, and quickly threw on a black sweater and jeans. I combed through my hair quickly, and ran to my room to grab my jacket, key's, and cell phone. As I was about to leave the room after grabbing my cell phone from my desk, I noticed the picture of Alice, Bella, and I, when we were just four years old. I smiled at it, before running downstairs, where my parents were eating breakfast. I grabbed a plate and threw a waffle on it, and drowned it in syrup, while my parents were staring at me.

"Edward, are you okay, honey?" My mother asked me, looking worried.

"Yeah, just fine… let's see… my sister was seriously injured in a plane crash, and my best friend has a fractured arm. Just perfect." Okay, so the sarcasm and negative attitude was probably not helping, but I was just so... worried

"Edward, everything will be fine. I will fix Alice's arm when they arrive, and check out Bella's arm as well, making sure they did a decent job." My dad said reassuringly as I just stared at my food.

"Their plane is landing at two. We should get going in about two hours." I told them, before walking off, leaving my plate on the table. I ran up to Alice's room, and dug through her desk, finding some of her pictures she had printed out of Bella and herself from when they were eleven. I looked through the pictures, smiling at each one. They were so cute. I walked to my room, and grabbed a scrapbook that was empty, except for some of baby pictures of Alice and me, and also the same picture of Alice, Bella, and me. I began to put the pictures in, filling the pages, as the phone rang, making me jump about a foot in the air. I ran out to the hall, and picked the phone up.

"Hey, Ed you ok?"

"Hey Jasper. Yea, you heard?"

"Of course I heard. How is Alice, and… Bella?"

"They're ok. Alice is in worse condition, but will be fine."

"That's good. That she will be better. I can't wait to see her. I know it's only been three weeks, but wow. Then the crash scared me, worried that she may have…" He stopped talking, but I knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah, I know. It was very scary, trying to just find if they both were alright yesterday."

"Dude, you tell Bella you love her?" I knew that was not Jasper. Then I recognized the voice. Great, that was Emmett. I sighed.

"Emmett, what are you talking about?"

"Dude, it's so obvious you love her. You have to tell her soon. If something was to happen like that again, and you never see her again…" I got angry at him saying this; that she may die before I actually have a chance to see her.

"Emmett shut up. And I do not love her."

"Dude, you so…"

"Emmett, leave Edward alone."

"Whatever Jasper." I could imagine him rolling his eyes and crossing his arms right now.

"Well, just call us once you come home from the airport."

"Sure, if you, Jasper, want to come over, you can. To see Alice and Bella too. And Emmett, if you behave yourself, I guess you can come too."

"Thanks." Both Jasper and I laughed at Emmett's child-like behavior."

"Alright, well I have to go. I'll see you guys in a little while then."

"Alright, bye Edward." I hung up the phone, about to walk downstairs, when the phone rang again. _"Are they calling again?"_ I thought to myself, as I walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Bella."

"Hi Bella! How are you? Is everything okay?" I asked her; anxious to know if something was wrong, and that's why she was calling.

"Ha-ha yea, we are ok. We are about to board the plane, to come to Forks."

"That's good. Umm… how are you feeling?"

"Alright, except for the lack of sleep I had the night before." I laughed at her comment, and smiled from hearing everything was ok.

"How's Alice?" I heard her sigh loudly.

"She is tired from the pain medicine, but she will be ok. She is sleeping. Ha-ha" Her voice is so sweet. I can't wait to see her. "Edward?" Hearing her say may name made my heart skip a beat. O gosh, I think Alice has been right all this time. She is rubbing off on Emmett too…

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me, for leaving you and Alice behind when I moved?" I felt so bad for making her feel this guilty. The pain in her voice was strong, making me feel guilty for making her feel guilty, if that makes any sense.

"Bella, I… I'm not mad at you. I was at first, but… I just… I don't know why I haven't been talking to you. We just lost touch, I guess."

"Oh." She sounded relived and disappointed at the same time. "Well, I have to go board the plane, and wake Alice up. I guess I will see you in a little. Bye."

"Bye." After I heard the click of the phone, I slammed the phone down on the table. I looked at my watch. It was twelve o'clock. I went back to Alice's room, to finish filling up the scrap book.

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's POV**

As I walked onto the plane, I felt… scared. I think I now have a phobia of planes. I was holding Alice's hand, and she was practically sleep-walking. We were able to find two seats available in the front row, and I threw our backpacks above us. I gently pushed Alice into the seat next to the window, and I slid into the seat next to her. "Bella, how long is the flight?" She sounded very tired, and groggily.

"About two or three hours, I think. You should try to sleep."

"Alright." She was soon able to doze off, as the plane became airborne. Luckily no one sat next to me. I wanted to try to sleep, spreading out to the empty seat, but was unable to allow for unconsciousness to take over. I soon began to think of Edward. How could we simply just loose touch? I called every week, and Alice called me, when I did not call early enough. Every single week since I left, and he only talked to me about five times since then. I don't understand. He sounded so pained on the phone, when I asked him if he is mad at me. I don't understand, if he missed me, wouldn't he want to talk to me? I sighed loudly, unable to figure out why he would not want to talk to me. He sounded so sad though, like I caused him pain. Maybe it was a bad time to bring up that topic.

"Hi sweetie, can I get you anything to drink?" I was in my own little world, that when the stewardess came by, I was startled.

"Oh, um water will be fine. Thanks."

"Here you go. Does your friend want anything?"

"Um, no thanks. I think she is tired, and won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Alright." She smiled kindly at me as she walked by. Once she left, I began to think of Edward again. Of when we were friends. I remember one day specifically. We were in art class, in preschool, coloring with crayons. I remember sitting with Edward alone at a table. Alice soon came over, and smiled happily at us. We traded pictures, I don't remember what I drew for her, but she drew a bright yellow flower. I stashed it in my desk drawer, with a bunch of other pictures I have created in art classes. I remember us walking to the lobby of the school together, holding hands. That was the horrid day my father told me he and my mother were getting divorced. I didn't understand what he was saying, but I did know I would have to leave my life behind. The day I left, I was at Alice's and Edward's house for the last time. Alice was crying, and I held her while she cried for me to not leave, although at the time, she was probably 4 or 5 inches taller than me. She soon ran inside her house, to distraught to be near me. I was left alone with Edward, and we hugged tightly, before my mother showed up in the red car. I could feel his eyes burning in my head as I walked towards the car.

"Bella? Bella, are you ok?" I looked over at Alice, who had woken up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why are you crying?" I felt my face, realizing my eyes and cheeks were wet from tears.

"I was just thinking. I didn't even realize I was crying."

"What were you thinking about?" I sighed, and she gave me a worried look.

"I was thinking about when we lived near each other, and we went to school together. Of our last day together, and I was thinking of the last time… the last time I saw Edward. I called him before we went on the plane. I asked him if he was mad at me for leaving. He seemed so… sullen, like he was in pain. I feel horrible knowing a caused it."

"Aww, Bella. It is not your fault, and he knows it. He is just… he just deals with his problems differently. Please don't feel bad." She gave me a small smile, and I tried to smile back.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem." She yawned loudly, and turned to the window. I think she fell asleep in about five minutes. I leaned back on my seat, trying to relax. Alice's quiet breathing helped to calm me, and I soon was able to fall asleep.

**Chapter 27**

**Edward's POV**

It is one o'clock, and my mother, father, and I are on our way to pick up Bella and Alice from the airport. We sat quietly the whole ride. I couldn't stop thinking of Bella. She sounded so sad when I told her that we just _"lost touch"_ I felt horrible. I felt my heart drop at the sound of her sadness. I feel foolish for even considering the possibility that I may love her. I haven't even seen her since she was four, except for pictures. "Alright, here we are." I looked out my window, and to my surprise, we were already at the airport. I got out of the black jaguar, and followed my parents through the airport. When we reached the gate where Alice and Bella would be landing, we sat down, in three empty chairs. My parent's began to talk to each other, and I then felt my mother's eye's burning into me.

"Edward, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just worried, that's all."

"Esme, leave the boy alone. I think he just needs some time to think." I smiled at them both, and was thankful that my father understood me so well. Soon enough, passengers began to file off the plane.

"Oh, look there's Alice!" My mom began to run over to Alice, who was walking towards us. I could see my mom hug Alice tightly, and soon I was right behind my mother and Alice, my dad following me.

"Hi mom, Dad, Edward. Mom, not too tight please."

"Right, sorry honey." She released her tight grip on Alice, and picked up her bag for her. "Where's your other bag?"

"I checked it."

"Where's Bella?" I saw Alice smile lightly.

"I'll be right back." She walked back over to where the passengers were still filing out of. I saw her then pulling someone's wrist, and I looked the girl up and down. She looked nervous, her gentle brownish golden eye's showing excitement, and fear. Her long brown, wavy hair bounced lightly as she walked. Her light blue sweater contrasted with her pale skin perfectly. She wiped her hands on her black jeans nervously as she got closer. "Well, here she is!" She looked up at us, and waved her right hand ever so slightly.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Bella! Oh, honey it is so great to see you again!" My mother shrieked, and grabbed Bella in a tight embrace, much like she did with Alice. I could hear her laughing quietly as my mother released her.

"It's wonderful to see you again as well Mrs. Cullen."

"Hi Bella. You look wonderful." My dad then pulled her into a light hug, and Alice was smiling so wide, I thought her mouth would explode or something. Bella then turned to me, and looked me over.

"Hi Edward. It's nice to finally see you again." She spoke quietly, and timidly, as if I would reject her. It almost made my heart brake.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to see you too." I didn't know if I should hug her or not, so I reached my hand out, as if to give her a handshake.

"What Edward? No hug for Bella!" I heard Alice almost shout. Bella began to laugh lightly, her voice sounding like an angel. She walked over to me slowly, and my heart beat faster with every step she took. I reached my arms out to her, and she reached up to reach my shoulders. We hugged each other, and I held on to her in my embrace for a while, before unwillingly letting go of her. She then went to pick her backpack off the floor.

"Okay, we have to go to luggage claim to get your luggage." After we got their suitcases, we headed out to the jaguar. Alice went around to the other side, and Bella slid in, sitting in between Alice and me. As I slid into the seat, my hand accidentally grazed against Bella's. I looked over to her, and saw her smiling at me. I smiled back, and her face filled with redness. I laughed to myself, and turned to look out the window, as the car began to pull out of parking lot, to begin the summer adventure in Forks.

**Chapter 28**

**Alice's POV**

Okay, let me start out by saying that just because I am all sleepy and out of it due to the pain medicine, I can still see. It was so funny walking off the plane. Bella was so nervous. I walked away from her to great my family, before brining her out. As I dragged Bella out, forcefully, must I add, Edward was practically drooling all over himself, as he just stared at Bella. I knew it!!! All this time he has been in love with her! The scary thing is, is that Bella blushed every time he smiled at her in the car. It was so… unlike her to get all worked up over a stupid boy. No offence to my brother or anything, but… boy's are stupid. "Alice, how are you feeling?" My mother asked with deep concern in her voice.

"Okay. I'll survive." She smiled kindly at me.

"We are going to make a pit stop at the hospital, so I can check out your arm, as well as Bella's."

"Alight Dad." I looked over at over at Bella, to see why she and Edward were being so quiet. She had fallen asleep… on Edwards shoulder… o gosh… this is going to be one interesting summer. He better not do anything to her… or else! Well, Edward was rubbing her back lightly, and took his hand off her once he realized I was looking at him. I just simply laughed. "Admit it Edward. You are in…" he cut me off before I could finish.

"Yea, sure Alice." He then made a strained face, and pointed to our parents.

"Oh, come on Edward." I rolled my eyes at him. "I think the whole world knows by now, except for yourself, and Bella. You have to admit your feelings to yourself at sometime." I heard my dad sigh loudly before talking.

"Alice, stop badgering your brother." I rolled my eyes once again.

"What? Are you a lawyer now?" Well, that shut him up. Doctors hate lawyers. Has something to do with doctors getting sued by lawyers for no reason. Whatever... as we pulled into the hospital, Edward whispered to Bella to wake up. It was hilarious how quickly she sat up, her face extremely red. I began to crack up uncontrollably. She buried her face in her hands quickly, and I could almost feel the heat emancipating off her face. Oh, Bella.

"Alice, shut up." She mumbled through her hands. My mother soon began to laugh as well, and Edward soon began to turn a light pinkish color. Oh, this was too funny! I opened my door to get out, and almost fell over, but was caught by a pair of strong pale arms. I looked up to see who was there to catch me, after I quickly pulled away.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" He gave me sweet smile, while looking at me with concern in his eyes. What the hell is wrong with him?

"We came to help you and… Bella… get through your umm… injuries."

"We? Who is _"we"_?" As soon as I asked, Emmett, and Rosalie stepped out from behind Jasper. My parent's stepped out of the car to great them, and soon after, Edward came out, holding Bella's hand.

"Dude! I knew it! You do…" Jasper soon smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "OW!"

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper mumbled to him.

"Well, I think we should be going in." We all followed my father into the hospital. As we walked through, many of the doctors greeted my father, who is considered to be like a hero in here. "Well, Alice I think it would be best if we order an x-ray for you. The rest of you can wait out in the waiting room if you like, or you don't have to. Esme, I can take the girls home if you would like to leave." Well, if it's going to be a while, I guess I will."

"Yea, Ed, wanna come with us?"

"Nah, I'll wait for Alice and Bella."

"Suit yourself, see ya later."

"Bye guys." I heard their footsteps getting farther away, as my father led me into an x-ray room. Joy. I hope this doesn't ruin the summer. But Jasper was so… nice. I still remember the time he and Emmett threw pizza at me. He never really talked to me before today, except for a simple _"hi"_ when I saw him in the hallway at school with Edward. His gorgeous blue eyes were so mesmerizing… they had kindness and concern in them. I could look into those beautiful pools of blue forever. O gosh! What the hell is wrong with me!? We soon entered a dark hallway, and walked inside a dark room, with humongous equipment all over the place, making me feel like a small ant.

"Okay Alice, here we go."

**Chapter 29**

**Edward's POV**

I sat in the waiting room, watching Bella as she stared at the floor. It has been silent for about five minuets, but it felt so much longer. The silence is beginning to drive me crazy. _"Just talk to her. No problem, just say something…"_ I tried to encourage myself to talk to her. I inhaled deeply before beginning to talk. "So, how was your junior year of school?" She looked up at me, with a shock look on her face.

"Umm… it was alright. I suppose it was little stressful, with SAT's, and college choices coming up, but not too bad. How about yourself?"

"Same. So, you have any idea of what colleges you want to apply to?" She laughed light-heartedly. I swear, her laugh made my heart skip a beat.

"No idea whatsoever. You have any ideas?"

"No." I began to fidget with my thumbs, while we sat silently again.

"So, how has umm… life been?" I looked up at her smiling at me.

"I guess alright."

"What was your most memorable moment, I guess up until now?" I chuckled quietly, and before I could stop myself, I answered her, giving her the most embarrassing answer I could possibly imagine. .

"Seeing you." As soon as I had said it, I turned away, looking at her through the corner of my eye, only to see her blushing again. "So, do you blush constantly, or only when you're embarrassed? If so, you must get embarrassed easily." She looked up at me, with that same shy, yet heart-flattering smile, the one that made me want to sweep her off her feet at that very moment.

"Umm… I guess I get embarrassed easily. Sorry."

"Ha-ha there's no reason to apologize." She smiled that smile again, before looking at the ground.

"Edward, Bella, how you two managing waiting out here?" We both looked up immediately, to see my father walking towards us.

"Alright." I answered.

"How's Alice doing?" Bella asked with pleading eyes, for her to be alright.

"Her arm was broken badly, and we need to do minor surgery. The operation normally takes no longer than half an hour. Her lung and rib seem to be healing well though."

"I guess it could be worse." Bella's voice sounded pained as she said this, and I so badly wanted to just simply hold her in my arms.

"She will be fine Bella, don't worry. But while I go to operate on Alice, I have someone who will be able to take your x-ray for you. Come on with me." She stood up hesitantly, and looked down at me.

"Do you want to come with us Edward?" I smiled at her offering, and stood up immediately.

"Of course." My father smiled, and we followed him down the dark corridor leading to the plenty of rooms where x-rays are taken.

"Alright, this is Dr. Wagnerite. He will be taking your x-ray Bella. Edward can't go in the room with you, but can wait right outside. Though first, we must take off the cast." Dad took her arm, and placed it on the table, while he pulled out what looked like a giant pizza cutter. I saw Bella's face light up with horror at the site of it, and I instinctively grabbed her hand, as the moving blade crept closer to her arm. She smiled lightly at me, and her face grew flush. Soon enough the cast was off her arm, and she was ready for her x-ray. "Alright, I must go assist in Alice's surgery. Smile for the camera!" And with that he left the room.

"Okay Bella. Well, as you know, I am Dr. Wagnerite, and I will be taking your x-ray. If you just want to take a seat over here…" he led Bella to a chair at the end of a long metal table. "And I will just place this bib on you." He put the lead covering on top of Bella, and rolled her sleeve up for her, which had fallen over her arm once the cast was cut off.

"Umm, am I aloud to be in here?" I asked; concerned that I was not, according to what my father had told me.

"It's fine, as long as you stay a distance from the machinery. Now, Bella, stay just like this while I go to snap the picture." He walked briskly to the little room, and I could clearly hear the machinery coming to life. "Alright, that's all we need. I will send this to Dr. Cullen as soon as he is done in the operating room." Bella smiled kindly before walking towards me and motioning to leave the room.

"Edward, do you think Alice will be okay?" I smiled lightly at her. She worries too much about others, without thinking of herself.

"She will be fine. Trust me." I saw her smile, before she looked down at her watch.

"I think I should call my dad. I am supposed to be there in about 20 minutes, when he leaves the station."

"Do you need a phone?"

"Nope, I got mine. Thanks though. Umm, I think I'll go outside to call. Also, I don't think we are aloud to have cell phones on in here."

"Okay. Here, I'll show you where to go, so you don't get lost." We both laughed, and I grabbed her wrist lightly, leading her to the exit. I know this hospital by heart, coming here all the time to visit my father.

"Thanks." She took out her phone, and dialed her father at the station. "Hi dad. Yes, I'm fine. Oh. I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily. Alice is in surgery, and will be another ten or fifteen minutes. I had an x-ray of my arm. Yes, I am with Edward. Well, I'll see you as soon as we are able to leave the hospital. I love you too. Bye dad." She flipped her phone closed, and looked up at me. I smiled, taking her by the hand to lead her back to the waiting room.

"Okay, Alice is alright, she just need's fifteen minutes to let the anesthesia ware off." Bella and I both looked up at my father, startled. Why does he keep sneaking up on us!? Bella and I both laughed. "Now, let's take a look at that x-ray."

**Chapter 30**

**Bella's POV**

"It's fractured." I sighed after looking at the x-ray. I knew it was, but I guess it is best to make sure. So here I am, in the doctor's office, having Carlisle re-cast my arm. Alice is now awake, as well, although a little drowsy.

"You ready to see your dad?"

"Yes!" I haven't seen my dad since I was eleven. I miss him so much, and as soon as I was bandaged, and Alice was able to walk, with the help of both Edward and Carlisle, we made it to the car.

"Alright, to Chief Swan's house!"

"Ha-ha. Thanks again Mr. Cullen. For everything."

"My pleasure Bella." Edward smiled kindly at me, and reached his hand out, and took mine in his. I am beginning to think he has a major crush on me or something. And the way he looks at me… his soft emerald eyes burning into mine, with …. Love? _"He doesn't love you, he basically just met you!"_ I hate when I have these arguments in my head… gives me headaches… ha-ha. I looked over to see Alice sleeping against the window. I smiled knowing she is okay. I looked up to see Edward, smiling down at me, causing me to blush. We stayed silent the rest of the ride to my dad's house.

"Alice, wake up. We are at my dad's house. Come on…" Carlisle helped Alice walk up the steps to my house, as I rang the door bell.

"Bella! Oh my! What happened to my little girl!?" Now, if I wasn't blushing before, now I was really blushing. My dad laughed at me, before taking me into a hug.

"Dad… I… can't…" Right, sorry. He let go of me, and smiled at me.

"Come on in sweetie." I walked into my old home, taking in everything. "Hi Edward, Carlisle… and umm… is Alice okay?"

"Yes, just very sleepy Mr. Swan. Ha-ha." Our parents went off into the living room, and Edward and I helped Alice get up the stairs.

"She can rest on my bed. Right over here." I led him to my old bedroom, which was just as I remembered it. Edward lifted Alice up onto my old bed, and we sat on the floor next to the bed.

"So, Bella…"

"Sooo…" We just sat smiling at each other for the longest time. I have no idea what is wrong with me, but I normally would oppose to a boy holding my hand. I feel a pull towards Edward like I have never felt before, and yet I should be mad at him for avoiding me all these years. Ugh, I hate being a stupid confused teenager. Grr. Once again, I looked up to Edward smiling at me, and once again, I of course, blushed.

"So, you seem to blush whenever you notice me looking at you."

"That's because it's awkward having people look at me."

"Oh. Sorry." He sounded very embarrassed, and his voice dropped, as he spoke. He began to stand up, but I pulled him back down.

"I never said I wanted you to leave. Haven't you been hiding from me long enough?" I think I made him feel extremely guilty, because he looked down at his hands and began to fiddle with his thumbs. "Edward, I don't mean to make you feel bad, but… why? Even after you said you would talk to me, so long ago." I sighed loudly, and he opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. "What is it? You can tell me. I just want to know why you have been avoiding me."

"Bella I… I…" He looked so ashamed, making me feel guilty.

"Edward, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I am just curious as to why you would not want to talk to me, and now you are staring at me, and holding my hand..." I looked down at the floor where my hand was, with his on top, and looked back at him. He quickly removed his hand, and stood up.

"Can you at least tell my why you are acting so… weird?"

"Bella, umm… I don't know how to tell you…" He wiped his hands on his jeans, and his eyes were full of fear and… love… again? No… he doesn't… he wouldn't… he can't… love me… can he? "…Bella… I'm uhh… I …uhh…" I stood up and walked over to him, not sure what to do. I simply stood in front of him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Never mind Edward. It's ok. I would like to know though. So if you ever feel ready to tell me, I would appreciate it." I was defiantly not prepared for what he did next. It happened so… fast. He reached forward, took my face in his, and kissed me lightly on my lips. His hand that was not cupping my face moved to the back of my neck, holding me in this position. I tried to break away from him, but he was too strong. He then let me go, and stared at me in shock.

"OH MY GOSH! What have I done!? I'm sorry Bella!" He ran out the door, down the stairs so fast, I thought he would have tripped. I guess I'm the only one who trips on stairs, being a klutz and all. I walked slowly back to my old bedroom, and collapsed on the floor, feeling so confused. My best friend… kissed me… Edward Cullen… kissed me. It was so gentle, and loving, and… probably the most amazing experience I have ever had. _"What are you thinking!? Get a grip Bella!"_ I looked up at Alice, who was still asleep. She would have loved to have seen that. Wow… so maybe he does… love me? _"No, are you crazy! He just wanted to kiss you! Like all boy's! They are all pigs! "_ Why would he want to kiss me for no reason?_ "Because he missed you…?" _But his kiss was so full of passion, and love… "_O for crying out loud, he loves you more than you could possibly know… ok…he doesn't just love you Isabella… he is in love with you!"_ Stupid conscience doesn't know what it's talking about. There is no way on earth Edward Cullen would ever be in love with me. I sighed, a sigh of hopelessness, before climbing on the bed with Alice, and falling asleep next to her.

**Chapter 31**

**Alice's POV**

I awoke in a strange room… it looks like Bella's old house. I looked down; to see Bella lying next to me in the small bed. "Bella?" I poked her lightly, realizing she must be asleep, and tired. I decided to venture downstairs, to see Mr. Swan, Edward, and my dad watching TV. I guess they heard me coming down the stairs, because they immediately turned around.

"Hey Alice!"

"Hi Mr. Swan. Hi Edward, hi Dad."

"You feel ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Bella is sleeping though. I don't know how long she has been out for."

"Oh." Edward stood up from the sofa, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up to Bella's room.

"What's wrong with you Edward?"

"Alice, I have a huge problem."

"Shhh. Bella is sleeping." He then looked over to where she lay on the bed, and continued to stare at her.

"She is a… a... angel." I chuckled lightly, before he glared at me. "Alice... I… I kissed her."

"WHAT! WHY! YOU ... GRRR!!!" I was so angry I stormed out on him; leaving him alone with Bella... maybe that's not the best choice. But she is sleeping... he can't do anything to her... Well, just incase, it's best to eaves drop on them. I sat outside the closed door, listening to what they were saying. I was sure I would have woken Bella up. Sorry Bella. He is such a... grrr he said he wouldn't do anything to you! Now she is never going to want to be near us again! Unless she likes him too... hmm... but then she will just ignore me for him… ugh… worst… brother…. EVER!

"What's going on?" I heard Bella's muffled voice through the door.

"Sorry to have wakened you. I had a bit of a disagreement with Alice." Yea, just a small disagreement; nothing big, you just made out with my BEST FRIEND! Grr he is sooo despicable.

"Is she okay? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Always full of questions, aren't you Bella?"

"Sorry." Grrr Bella! Do not apologize to him! I wonder if she even remembers what he did. Maybe she thinks it was a... nightmare. Yea, that would be good.

"It's alright. No need to apologize." I could almost hear him smiling. That… that… jerk!

"So, it really happened then. Didn't it?" She sounded disappointed. Look what you did Edward! Gosh!

"If you mean by the kiss, then yes. I do apologize greatly. It was completely and totally inapro..."

"Edward. No need to apologize." O no... She is smiling isn't she? Yup, cause now they are giggling together. I can't take this!

"BELLA! HOW CAN YOU JUST LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS! HE IGNORES YOU YOUR WHOLE LIFE, AND NOW HE GOES AND KISSES YOU, AND YOU DO NOTHING!" Both she and Edward spun around, giving me a traumatized and stunned look.

"Umm Alice... uhh..."

"See! You don't even know how to respond!" I was angry. No, I was furious. How could she do this!? Stupid Edward didn't want anything to do with her, and now, he takes his stupid emotions out on her, and takes my best friend away from me! Argh!

"Alice! What if..."

"WHAT IF WHAT BELLA!?" Edward stared between me and Bella in astonishment at our random outburst. Bella stared at me with wide eyes for my yelling at her, twice in a row.

"WHAT IF I WANTED HIM TO KISS ME!? WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT!?" I gaped at her, my mouth dropping wide open, and I was sure my eyes were bulging. I looked over to Edward, who had a similar look on his face. "Yup! You heard me!" she crossed her arms across her chest, in a finalized way, as if to say that the argument was over.

"You wanted him to?!"

"You wanted me to?" Both Edward and I said at the same time. Bella looked between us two, and smiled.

"Yup!" she flopped down on her bed, next to where Edward was sitting, took his face in her hands, and kissed him, with so much passion, it made me even more furious. With her and Edward still kissing, I walked... no, more like stomped out the room, screaming

"FINE! IF YOU LIKE PEOPLE IGNORING YOU FOR 13 YEARS OF YOUR LIFE, THEN DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE!"

**Chapter 32**

**Edward's POV**

Okay, I must admit, I felt a bit guilty for breaking the promise I had made to Alice. But I could not help but to tell Bella. Well, I guess I showed her how I felt, more then telling her. I couldn't resist her gorgeous light brownish golden chocolate eyes, filled with love, and the way she blushed every time I was near her, and her deep rosy lips. I didn't know how to tell her, and I acted without thinking. I pulled her perfect face to mine, touching my lips to her perfect rosy ones. Well, you know the rest. I ran. Like a baby. After watching stupid football, finally Alice came down, so I could talk to her. I wanted to apologize. I took her up to Bella's room, knowing, well, thinking that if Bella was sleeping, she wouldn't yell at me. And boy, was I completely wrong. Once in Bella's room, she immediately asked me what was wrong. Another way of saying _"why are you acting like an idiot?"_ Oh well. "Alice, I have a huge problem."

"Shhh. Bella is sleeping." I then looked over to where she lay on the bed, and continued to stare at her.

"She is a… a... angel." Alice chuckled lightly, before she glared at me. "Alice...I …I kissed her." Well, that was the end of our peaceful conversation. Between the yelling and arguing, the only part I really listened to was when Bella told Alice that she had wanted me to kiss her. I was shocked, and Alice seemed to be as well. Why in the world would Isabella Swan ever want to kiss a jerk like me? Well, she flopped back on the bed, with her arms crossed across her chest, as if to tell Alice to get out, to stop yelling at her. She gazed into my eyes for a moment, while I gazed into her eyes, which were full of love and kindness. She suddenly put both her hands on either side of my face, and moved my face towards her, as our lips touched together lightly. I began to deepen the kiss, as Alice stormed out of the room, but I paid little attention to her at this point. Soon, our lips were moving together. My heart was beating fast, and I could almost feel hers coming out of her chest. She tasted so sweet, and I felt so … right with her. I moved my right hand to her waist, my left to her neck, pushing her up against me even more. She put both her arms around my neck, resting the heavy one with the cast on my shoulder. I tried to push her closer to me, causing me to fall on my back, with Bella lying on top of me. She broke the kiss, probably from shock. She was panting heavily, and to my surprise, so was I.

"Edward… I don't … know … if this is... a good idea." She said panting. I sat up, and took her hand, helping her sit up as well. I looked into her eyes, causing my heart to skip a beat, again.

"Sorry. But if I must say, you are the one who kissed me first." She laughed lightly, her smile causing me to want to kiss her sweet lips again.

"Actually, you kissed me first, about… five hours ago." We laughed again, and she leaned on my shoulder before sighing lightly, sounding like… an angel. I wrapped my arm around her, and we sat like this for who knows how long. Suddenly, we both heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and Bella immediately sat up straight.

"Ed, we have to get going. It was nice to see you Bella. I hope your arm heals soon, and remember to stop by any time you would like. And as much as possible, as seeing the summer is only so long." I saw Bella smile up at my father kindly.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. Again."

"No problem Bella. Well, come on Ed." I stood up from the bed, and began to walk out the door. Once my father was at the bottom of the steps, I ran back over to Bella, and gave her a quick kiss on her lips again.

"Bye Bella. I love you."

"I… I love you too." We smiled at each other, before I ran down the stairs so my father would not get too suspicious. Alice would not even look at me, and she must have taken more pain medicine, because she looked like she was about to collapse any second. At least she was so small.

"Well, thank you Charlie, for having us over."

"Anytime Carlisle. And Bella is… well, I'm sure she is ecstatic to see all of you."

"You have no idea how excited she was to see _you_." Charlie began to laugh loudly, and we finished saying our goodbyes. The five minute car ride felt as if it were a two hour car ride. The silence was piercing, and Alice gave me dirty looks the whole ride. Finally we reached home, where, to my surprise, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and my mother were all waiting in the living room.

"Hey Rose!" Alice ran over to Rosalie, and they ran up the stairs to Alice's room. My father joined my mother on the couch, and they began to kiss passionately. And although I had just kissed Bella, it was still a bit disturbing to see your parents kissing like that, especially with your friends there.

"Ed! 'Sup buddy!?"

"Hey Emmett. Hi Jasper. What you guys doing here?"

"We are having a party!" Emmett screamed with excessive happiness and energy.

"For Alice?"

"Well, Bella also… but she isn't here… is she?" Emmett soon turned sad.

"She is staying with her father tonight. But we can visit her tomorrow."

"Alright." Both Jasper and Emmett seemed happy to hear that.

"Edward, can I talk to you?"

"Sure… what is it Jasper?"

"Umm…"

"Oh. To my room."

"Wait! Can I come!?" Emmett… always the crazy one.

"Sure Emmett." I said, after looking at Jasper, making sure this was okay with him. Once we were in the room, and I closed the door, Jasper began to freak out, an unusual quality of Jasper.

"Edward, I need help!"

"Whoa, what's wrong Jasper?"

"I… like Alice!"

"What! Bad idea, Rosalie will kill you for liking her best friend. Trust me…"

"DUDE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO BELLA!"

"Emmett! Not so loud!"

"Sorry. So, tell!" Jasper and I both laughed.

"Well, basically, we kissed. Alice was pissed. And Jasper, if Rosalie is anything like Alice, you will have one angry sister to deal with." He seemed disappointed about this. Jasper and Rosalie Hale were twins, much like Alice and I. They were loyal to each other, and Jasper seemed to feel guilty for even thinking about Alice like that, like I had with Bella.

"Well, Jasper I can help you out, but if you help me with Rosalie… if you want…"

"What is it you have in mind, Emmett?" Jasper looked scared for his sister.

"Well, she's hot, and I'm hot. Perfect match! Let's go!"

"Go where!" both Jasper and I screamed after him. He walked across the hall, knocked on Alice's door, and as Alice answered the door, he just stood there like the big idiot he is. But, I guess that's why we all love him so.

"Uhh… can I help you Emmett? Oh, Umm… hi… Ja…Jasper." He smiled kindly at Alice, and Jasper practically pushed Emmett aside.

"Hi Alice. How are you feeling?"

"Umm… tired, pain meds and all."

"Oh. Well, I hope you feel better soon." They stood there for a little while, before we could hear Rosalie calling for Alice. Soon she was walking up behind Alice, and stopped behind, standing behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Rose!" Emmett shouted to her.

"Umm… hi Emmett…" I then turned my attention back to Alice and Jasper. I could see now it was clear Alice likes him as well. He is one of my best friends, and she thinks it is okay to like him, but the minute I like her one of her best friends, I become a threat to her. This is ridiculous.

"Alice, can I see you in my room for a second please?"

"What Edward?" She spat the words out rudely to me.

"Now!"

"Jeesh, ok." She followed me to my room, and closed the door behind her. "What?"

"Alice, you like Jasper."

"WHAT!?"

"It's so obvious the way you stare at him. I just don't understand. How come it is okay for you to like one of my best friends, but the second I like one of yours, I become evil, and a threat to you?" She sighed loudly, and I could see the guilt on her face.

"Umm… I uhh… never thought of that…?"

"Well, you should have." She sighed again, and I could read the guilt all over her face.

"I'm sorry Edward." She said like a five year old, and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Now, if you promise to forgive me, I can tell you something about Jasper."

"I promise. I am so… stupid. It's just that… Bella has been my friend since we were born, and yours too. But, you ignored her for so long, and it just… doest seem fair that she would forgive you so easily."

"Yeah, I was surprised of that myself. But, you never really talk to Jasper, and here you are crushing on him. It's so obvious the way you look at him."

"Yeah, I guess… and I should be happy for both you and Bella. I just… don't want to loose her to you." I looked at her in shock, that she could ever think I could replace the friendship she and Bella had.

"Alice. You know I could never replace the friendship you and Bella have together. And I am so sorry for making you feel that way, but Bella loves you, like a sister."

"Yeah… I should have known that…thanks." We smiled at each other, before giving each other the tightest hug we have given each other for a long time.

"Uhh… I didn't crush your rib or anything, did I?"

"Ha-ha no."

"Phew!" I wiped my forehead as if I had been sweating, and she giggled, and gave me a little smile.

"Now, about Jasper…"

"Oh, yea he likes you…"

"REALLY! NO WAY! OOOOO!!!!" She ran out of the room, faster than I have seen her run in a while, and I could hear her from across the hall. "JASPER! COME HERE NOW!" I walked to my opened door, just in time to see Alice jump into Jasper's arms, and them to kiss, similarly to how Bella and I had kissed. Perfect, now I have a friend, and sister happy. Now, for Emmett and Rosalie…

"Jasper!" Or, this may take a bit longer than planned. "What are you doing to Alice! You can not do that to my best friend! Some brother you are!" she ran back into Alice's room, and I could hear the tears coming, with Emmett following her like a puppy. Major De JA vu.

"Umm… I should talk to my sister." I saw Jasper unwillingly place Alice on the ground, and run into the room. Alice followed, and I decided it was best not to get involved again. At least not until asked to.

**Chapter 33**

**Jasper's POV**

"Rose, please listen to me…"

"Go away Jasper." I could hear her crying from the closed door to Alice's bathroom.

"Rosalie, open up, it's Alice."

"I know you're with Jasper, he just talked to me. And Alice, you can join him too."

"Rose, please I know what you must feel like. I felt the same way when I saw my brother make out with Bella." Well, this got her out of the bathroom, and she stared at Alice in shock.

"What! Edward and Bella!" she began to laugh a bit, and I was thankful she seemed to almost forget about the little situation.

"Yes! I know! I was sad, and angry, and frustrated… that they would both betray me. I was worried Bella would replace me for Edward. But… she won't, I know now, because we are great friends. And Jasper won't ever replace our friendship… he will just be… another "friend" added to umm… my life…"

"I guess. But why?"

"Umm… I like him…?"

"Ha-ha." Thank goodness. I hope she is okay. I feel guilty but man, was that awesome. I have never had something happen to me like that before. I had never even hugged a girl, besides Rosalie, and my mother. And I have liked Alice, probably since that day I threw the pizza at her. Well, Emmett threw that pizza at her. He soft topaz eyes, and cute heart-shaped face, and big glowing smile. She is just so... cute. And good thing she is small, because there is no way I ever thought I would be able to lift any person. She just jumped into my arms, and well, kissed, like there was no tomorrow. I held onto her waist tightly, as to not drop her, and her arms wrapped around my neck, as if to never let go. And our lips moved together, to the fast beating of my heart, as if it were meant to be. "I'm sorry. I just. Wow, felt exactly as you. I'm a jerk."

"Rosalie, you are not a jerk. How are you expected to act when your brother and friend make out?"

"Ha-ha I don't know…"

"Well, like that." She smiled lightly, and bent down to give Alice a tight hug.

"Thanks Alice. And umm…" She looked up, and turned to me. "Sorry Jasper. I guess I was just… afraid… and…"

"Rose, its fine. Don't worry about it. We probably should have made sure you were okay with it…"

"It's not my decision. It's your's, between you, and Alice. Just make sure you two kids behave yourselves." We all laughed, and Rosalie walked up to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders… ahhh…the make-up hug. I hugged her as well, and as she let go, Emmett went up to her, taking her hand in his.

"Come on honey; let's leave the kids alone…" I rolled my eyes, while laughing even harder, and watched as Emmett and Rosalie walked off together. I turned my attention back to Alice, and saw her smiling up at me, her soft topaz eyes shining brightly, and was filled with passion, and love. I smiled back at her, and took her into a hug, with her head reaching my stomach. How in the world did she get so short? It works for her though, she is so cute, and although short, she is very… sexy… wow, I don't say that often… well, I never say that.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Are you, Rosalie, and Emmett sleeping over?"

"Ha-ha yeah, we were going to have a party, but it looks like we formed different groups…" I smiled down at her, and she looked up at me.

"Maybe it's … better this way." A mischievous smile grew on her face, and I can't say I didn't like it….

"What are you thinking of Alice?" She pulled my wrist, pulling me over to her bed, and she sat down on it. She patted the bed, and I sat next to her, obligating her request. She smiled at me, and leaned into my chest. I placed my hand on her back, and we sat like this for a while.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"I'm tired. Do you mind if…" She let out a big yawn, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think it may be best if you get some sleep." She giggled lightly, but didn't move, and I honestly didn't want to let go of her.

"I guess… I don't want you to leave though." Wow, it's like she read my mind.

"Umm… I guess I can stay with you… I can sleep on the floor or something."

"Okay!" She jumped off the bed, and ran to her closet, pulling out a sleeping bag. "Umm… this ok?" I laughed at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Perfect." I smiled at her, as she went over to a drawer, and pulled out a yellow shirt, and blue flannel pants.

"I'll be right back." She ran to the bathroom, and I took the advantage, of changing into my pj's while she was gone. I threw on my large grey t-shirt and dark green flannel pants. Alice soon came out from the bathroom, and… wow. The yellow tank top showed off her collar bone, and hugged her body tightly; showing off every perfect curve of her small breasts, and small hips, where her pants connected to her shirt, and flowed perfectly over her thin legs. "What? Okay, yes, I know it's nothing fancy… but umm…. They are pajamas…and…"

"Alice, you look beautiful." I smiled at her, and she gave me a beaming smile, the one that always makes me laugh.

"Really? Thanks!" She ran up to me again, and jumped into my arms, once again, wrapping her legs around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her back, and once again, we began to kiss passionately. I backed up slowly, falling on the bed, landing on my back. We remained kissing, Alice lying on top of me. She placed the palm of her hand flat on my chest, leaving the heavy one with the cast, off to the side. I wrapped my hands around her back, pulling her tighter against me. She soon came up for air, panting heavily, as was I. I gently pushed her off me, so that we were both lying on our sides, facing each other. "Wow." I laughed at her one worded comment. _"Wow" _was the perfect way to describe what had just happened.

"Wow is right." She giggled, before snuggling into my chest. I rested my chin on top of her head, and kissed her hair, wrapping my arm around her. "Alice." She was breathing lightly, and to my surprise, has fallen asleep. _"This is a bit awkward, but I don't want to wake her…" _I thought to myself. I soon heard a light knock on the door, and Edward walked in, laughing his head off after seeing Alice leaning against me.

"She is sleeping… what should I do?"

"Umm… somehow move without waking her up… which is unlikely, because she is a light sleeper… so just sleep with her." He whispered this to me, and I took the hint.

"What are you saying exactly…?" I whispered back, a bit intimidated.

"Just stay there, its fine. You should see Emmett and Rosalie in the guest room. Ha-ha." Now I was sure I didn't want to see them.

"Edward… Thanks." He gave me a light smile, and walked closer to me.

"No problem Jasper. It was so obvious you liked each other, and both of you were too naive to notice, and do anything about it." I smiled at this, knowing it was true. I did have a small hunch she liked me, before this night, just by the way she looked at me, although I wasn't entirely sure.

"Thanks. Again."

"No problem. But it's about two in the morning, and I am very tired. So, night Jasper." He smiled, turned the lights out, and closed the door lightly. I leaned my cheek against Alice's hair, and the sent of the ocean calmed me, helping me to fall asleep, with Alice Cullen in my arms.

**Chapter 34**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Emmett, where are we going?" I asked, after he pulled me lightly by the wrist, out of Alice's room. I looked up at him, although he was probably only two or three inches taller then me. A smiled spread across his face, and I giggled before he was able to answer.

"To the guest room." I suddenly felt a bit nervous, and was scared he was planning to rape me or something.

"Why…" I asked him nervously. He looked down at me, and his deep brown eyes looked concerned. I think I had worried him, and realized he had no intention of doing anything rash.

"Umm… I just want to talk with you. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no I was just… never mind." He took my hand, and began to lead me to the guest room, and I followed him to the bed, sitting next to him. He turned to me, and a big smile spread across his face.

"So, umm… how's life?" I laughed at his vague question. "What!? Does no one take me seriously!?" I laughed even more, rolling on my back. "Umm… Rosalie, you're turning red. I think you need to breathe… but umm… I'm not the expert so umm…"

"Emmett! Stop making me laugh!" I cried between laughs'.

"Umm sorry…?" I sat up, and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Ha-ha. Well, I suppose I can forgive you… but if you make me laugh again… I swear…" I began to laugh again, just by pretending to threaten him, and I could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter as well. I have never really talked to Emmett much before, but he has always been nice to me, when he is with Jasper. He looks sort of like a big teddy bear, because he is just so… big… but not fat, he just has major muscles. He looks like he could lift a house. And although he is only a bit taller than both me and Jasper, he looks like a giant compared to us, because of this major muscle thing he has going on. And he is so… stupid sometimes, but not in a bad way, just a bit obnoxious, adding to the whole teddy bear affect.

"Oh, well Rosalie, I wouldn't want to do that, now would I…" He then leaned over me, and began tickling me like crazy. I fell on my back, and I was laughing so loud, I bet Mr. and Mrs. Cullen could hear me from downstairs by now, unless they were sleeping, then they would wake up from my obnoxious laughter. Emmett began to laugh as well, and tickled me even more, and I was to the point of not being able to breathe.

"Emmett! I… Can't… Breathe…!"

"Oh! Sorry!" He stopped tickling me, and grabbed my hands, helping me to sit up with him. I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to take in some much needed oxygen. "Wow… ha-ha I didn't know anyone could be that ticklish."

"Well, now you know!" We laughed again, and I lay down on my back, and he lay down next to me.

"Rosalie?" His voice came out shaky, and he seemed a bit nervous. I turned on my side, to look into his eyes. They were filled of nervousness, and… love...? What the hell…?

"Umm… yea?" I asked him nervously. He then turned on his side, and I could see and feel his eye's looking into mine.

"Do you… umm…want to… well… uhh…"

"Are you trying to ask me out or something?" I asked him, almost beginning to laugh again. Emmett has been asked out by many girls in school, and as far as I know, he has never accepted any of their offers. I have always wondered why…

"Possibly…" He gave a shy smile, and I knew I had guessed correctly. I laughed, and gazed into his gorgeous dark brown eyes.

"Of course, I would love to go umm… out with you."

"Sweet!" He shouted so loud, I laughed even harder. Wow, I don't remember the last time I laughed this much.

"Emmett?"

"Yes?" He answered nervously.

"Have you had a girlfriend?" He gave me a sweet smile, and scooted closer to me.

"No. I have had offers… but no one was… quite who I was looking for…"

"So… how long have you had an um… crush on me then?"

"Since… forever." We both began laughing, and I realized that he had not gone out with anyone because he was waiting for the right time to ask _me_. Although I don't understand why he hadn't just went on one date. "How about you, any boyfriends?"

"No, I haven't. I honestly never really… wanted to… before…" His smile widened, and he looked as if he were… glowing…

"So, how long have you liked me for?" I considered how to answer this question. I know I had a crush on him when I was younger, but that went away quickly when my life became hectic with school, work, and cheerleading practice. But, whenever I saw him in the hallways, I could feel that feeling creeping up to my heart again.

"Quite a while I suppose. I guess I was just waiting for you to ask me…" We laughed again, and he scooted even closer to me.

"Rosalie. Would you be okay if I… umm… well… uhh…" I rolled my eyes, with a smile.

"What is it Emmett?"

"Well… can I kiss you?" I smiled a big goofy smile, and Emmett's smile grew even wider.

"Ha-ha I um… I suppose." I bit my bottom lip nervously, as he cupped my face in his huge muscular hand. He leaned in slowly, staring into my eyes, and I felt like I was drowning in his dark chocolate brown pools which are his eyes. As his face became less then an inch away, I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine. And when they did, I felt an electric spark go through my whole body, as his lips laid gently on mine. I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my hip, and realized it was his hand. I moved my hand to his shoulder, and his hand slid to my back, sliding me closer to him, so that my breasts were barely against his chest. Our lips began to move together, and my heart began to beat faster, as if it were to come out of my chest. I moved my hand to the back of his neck, and lifted my other arm out from under me, and wrapped it around his back. Our lips began moving together, faster, and he moved his hand down to the small of my back, and brought his other arm around to my upper back, pulling me closer to him. I parted the kiss for some much needed oxygen, and we were both panting heavily. "Emmett…" He was still panting a bit, before he responded.

"Yes?"

"I think… I'm gonna get changed for bed… I'll be right back." I ran out of the bed, and my red dress almost flew up, almost showing my butt. Emmett began to crack up, and I gave him an evil glare, before walking out the door. I found my small duffle bag in the hallway, outside Alice's room, and ran to the bathroom. I quickly rinsed my face, and brushed teeth before getting into my black tank-top, and short pink flannel shorts. I carried my bag back to the guest room, and dropped it on the floor, before joining Emmett on the bed, who was staring me up and down. "What?" Knowing very well what he was thinking.

"Nothing. You just… look beautiful in those short shorts, and that tight tank-top, and… you hair like that… and your cute smile your wearing on your face now… and… how you bite your bottom lip like that when you are nervous, and flattered, it's just… your just so cute." I laughed at him lightly. I was expecting him to say all the stuff about the tight shirt and stuff, but not the way I smile, and my hair, especially since it is a mess, after rolling around in the bed with him, from me laughing so much. And my smile… wow, he is just the sweetest guy ever. I continued to bite my bottom lip, and he continued to stare into my eyes, and I into his. He pulled a strand of my blonde hair that had gotten in my face, and placed it gently behind my ear.

"Thanks…" I answered him shyly. He smiled at me, causing my heart to beat faster, and I smiled back. He suddenly pulled me on top of him, and without me even realizing it, he was lying on his back, and I was lying on top of him. "Umm… what just happened?" I asked, while lying on his chest.

"Good question." We both giggled, and he wrapped his strong arms around me, and I placed my palms on his chest, right under his shoulders. He then moved his strong arms under mine, and pulled me up closer to his face, and began to kiss me again. My hands tangled in his dark brown hair, and his wrapped around my upper back. He somehow rolled on top of me, while we were still passionately kissing.

"Hey guys… uhh never mind…" Emmett broke the kiss, and ran to the door.

"Edward! Wait!" I could hear Edward chuckle as I lay in the bed, waiting Emmett to return. Soon enough he came back, and closed the door quietly. "Rose, it's almost two in the morning."

"Really? Wow."

"Ha-ha yea…" He walked over to the bed, and pulled the covers up over us, never looking away from my face. We began to kiss again, taking off where left had off, with him holding me tight to him, as if he is never going to let go. I feel so safe in his embrace, like nothing more could ever harm me. I soon broke the kiss, needing oxygen.

"Emmett… I think … we should try …to sleep." I said between breaths.

"Yea… that may be a … good idea."

"Well, goodnight." I said. I didn't want him to leave. I honestly felt nervous being away from him now, a feeling a can not describe.

"You want me to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Why not? We already were awake in the same bed. What's the difference?"

"True. Well, night Rosie." He kissed my forehead, and I rested my head and hands on his very muscular chest. He rubbed my back gently, soothing me to sleep.

**Chapter 35**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining through my window, a strange quality in Forks, even during summer. I walked downstairs, to see my dad eating a bowl of cereal, one of the few things he knew how to make in the kitchen. "Hey sleepy head."

"Ha-ha very funny dad. It's only nine am. That's early for me, when I am able to sleep in." He smiled at me, and patted on the chair next to him, motioning for me to sit down. I obeyed, and sat in the high stool at the kitchen island.

"So, how's your arm doing?" I rolled my eyes, still smiling at him.

"Dad, it's just a fracture. You should be asking Alice how she is doing."

"Hey," He threw his hands up in the air defensively. "I am just a concerned father." I laughed at him, and he laughed too.

"Thanks dad."

"So. Tell me, have you had… you know… a boyfriend yet…?"

"Dad! Why?" I hated having these types of talks with my mother, it's just so awkward, and now my father wants to talk about it too. _"Great, now he wants to give me the sex talk." _Eww. I shuddered at the thought.

"Can't a dad know what is happening in his daughter's life?" I rolled my eyes once again, with an annoyed look on my face.

"Yes, but not this. But if you must know, no. I have not. Now please no more awkward questions?"

"Alright miss bossy pants." I giggled as he stood up to put his bowl in the sink. "Well, I have to get to the station. Tonight I will be in the office, if you want to hang out with the Cullen's you can call them. Or maybe Jacob Black? I'm not so sure you remember him though."

"Jacob Black? Who is that?"

"Well, Billy Black is a good friend of mine. His son Jacob is just a year younger then you, and you used to play with him and his older sisters, who are at college now, but I think you may have only met them once or twice and you were way too young to remember them. You were probably two."

"Yup, I don't remember them. Oh well. But see you tonight I guess… unless I can sleep over Alice's?"

"Sure, whatever you want to do honey." I smiled at him, as he grabbed his belt with all the police supplies, and walked out the door. I ran over to the phone, and immediately dialed Alice, hoping so much she would forgive me. Although, I was defiantly not sorry for kissing Edward, just sorry for making her mad.

"Hello?" My heart raced as I heard the now familiar velvet voice.

"Hi Edward. Umm … how are you?" My heart beats faster, just thinking about him, and remembering last night.

"Hi Bella, I'm alright. How about yourself?"

"Hmm… ok. I just wanted to see… if umm… Alice is still mad at me…do you know?" I was really hoping he knew, so I could keep talking to him, but I wanted to talk to Alice just as badly.

"Well, she is sleeping still, but I have a feeling she isn't." I sighed from relief, and Edward laughed, making my heart beat even faster, probably at an unhealthy rate. "Are you planning on doing anything today?" Now I laughed, and could almost hear him smiling on the other end.

"Nope! How about you?"

"Well, I was hoping to see you." I smiled; big, and I was pretty sure he could tell my heart was about to come out of my chest.

"I'll be right over, unless of course, you want to come here…"

"Well, it's a bit… crowded here, so I'll be at your house in about… 15 minutes." Crowded? Who would be at his house?

"Who is at your house?" He laughed at this question, and I have no idea what made it so funny.

"Well, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie came to my house apparently after meeting us at the hospital. Umm… yea, they slept the night… it was… quite intrusting, actually."

"Really… how so?" He began to laugh so much, so loudly, I had to remove the phone from my ear, and I could still hear him cracking up from the distance. "What!?" I heard him trying to calm himself by breathing, and I giggle.

"Alice and Jasper, I guess are boyfriend and girlfriend now, and I'm guessing… Rosalie and Emmett are also."

"Really!? That's awesome!" He laughed lightly, making me smile.

"Yeah, I'll tell you more about it when I get to your house." O gosh, I swear my heart is going to explode.

"Alright. Bye Edward." I hung the phone up, and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I wrapped a towel around myself, and rummaged through my luggage, trying to find something to wear. I settled on a black long sleeve t-shirt, and blue jeans. I combed through my hair, letting it air-dry. My hair is naturally strait, so it is basically perfect all the time, but also boring. At least it's not high maintenance like Angela's and Jess's curly hair. I quickly brushed my teeth, before the door bell rang. I ran downstairs immediately, and ran to the door swinging it open fast. "Hi Edw…umm who are you?" In front of me stood a tan, freakishly tall, boy. He smiled down at me, and I gave him a confused look.

"Umm you must be Bella. I'm Jacob Black. Wow, I haven't seen you… well, I don't really remember you, but my dad and your dad…" I cut him off.

"Yeah, I know they are friends. Umm can I help you with anything?"

"Is Charlie… well, your dad here?"

"No, he is at work. Why?"

"Oh. My dad just wanted me to pick something up for him."

"Oh. Well, sorry, he's not here." We stood there awkwardly for a minute, before I talked again. "So, I guess he will see you later. Bye." I began to close the door on him, when he shoved it opened.

"Can I come in? I drove here all the way from La Push, and…" I rolled my eyes. Who was this kid, inviting himself into my house?"

"Sorry, but I have company coming. Bye." He looked sad, and I felt a bit guilty, but he made me feel a tad unsafe. He has a dangerous look in his eyes, and I just wanted him to get away. I closed the door, and ran back up to my old room, and flopped down on my bed. I lay there for about five minutes before the door bell rang again. It was now about 10:15, and I ran to look out my window this time, making sure it was a either a black jaguar, or red jeep. Instead I saw a yellow Porsche. _"Oh great, who could it be now…?"_ I walked down the stairs slowly, and looked out the window on the door before opening it. "Hi Edward! Is that your Porsche?" He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Yes it is!"

"Really? How in the world do you pay for it?" he laughed, and we began to walk inside, closing the door behind us.

"Well, I have a job, and Alice has a job, and my parents bought it for both Alice and I when we had gotten our license."

"Oh. Cool!" We smiled at each other again, and walked into the kitchen, sitting down next to each other. "So, tell me. What exactly was going on last night at your house?" He chuckled lightly under his breath.

"Okay… so Alice was mad at me, for umm… well… kissing you… and it is so obvious she likes Jasper. So last night, I told her basically, that it was so obvious that by the way she stares at him, she likes him. I told her I didn't understand how it is okay for her to like one of my best friends, but the second I like one of hers, I become evil, and a threat to her. She sighed loudly, and I could see the guilt on her face, and we made up. I knew already Jasper likes her, so I told her, and well, she jumped on him, and they kissed. Well, this made Rosalie upset seeing her brother all over one her best friends. Basically, Alice made her feel better, and Emmett took her to the guest room to _"comfort"_ her…" I began to crack up seeing how funny this is. It's like a big love circle. Edward began to giggle as well and soon continued his story. "… and basically, both couples made out all night, until two in the morning!"

"NO WAY! THAT IS HILLARIOUS! Did your parent's know?"

"They knew they were over, yes, but the fell asleep _"watching a movie"_ in the living room." I laughed even harder, and almost fell out of my chair, and probably would have if Edward didn't keep his strong hand on it, holding it steady.

"You home is just full of love, isn't it?" He laughed lightly, and gave me a crooked smile, making my heart skip a beat.

"I guess, but I would much rather be alone with you." He spoke seductively, and he stood up from his chair, eyeing me like he was a lion and I was his prey. I couldn't say I didn't like it though.

"Edwa…" It happened so fast, I don't even remember him pulling me out of the chair, slamming his lips passionately against mine. But somehow, we were in my room, lying on my bed, kissing. He was lying on top of me, keeping me pinned down, while caressing my face softly, and kissing me intensely. I had to part the kiss to breathe, and he and I were both panting. "What the… hell …happened?" I asked between intakes of oxygen. He laughed lightly, and I looked into his emerald eyes, getting lost in them.

"I think I just… you just… well, I don't even know." We laughed, and he began to trail kisses up and down my neck.

"Edward, is it weird that we kind of just met a day ago, since we were four, and now we are like… intensely making out?" He stopped, and pulled himself higher on the bed, to be eye level with me. He gazed into my eyes, and I got lost in his once again.

"I guess… but I must admit…"

"That's why you wouldn't talk to me." He looked a little embarrassed, and I knew then I had hit it right on.

"Yes. At first, when we were younger, I missed you too much, and felt like you really were replacing us, but I was just I kid. I think it was after that letter you wrote me when I got home from camp. That was when I realized I had a crush on you. And then when I saw you for the first time in 13 years, and when we hugged, I felt… a magnetic pull towards you. Like the earth was pushing us together. I felt so right, holding you in my arms for that brief moment. That was when I knew… I was in love with you." I stared at him in awe, realizing I had felt that way to, from the moment I first hugged him after 13 years.

"Edward… I…in the airport, when I first got here… I… I felt the same way. Like gravity was… pushing us together." I smiled knowing that I wasn't completely insane for falling for him this quickly, for he had fallen for me just a quickly. Although, he seemed to… realize it way sooner then me. He smiled at me, and we lay there together quietly for a moment, his arm's wrapped around me, as if he was my protector, my savior.

"Bella, can I show you something?" I looked up at him, confused.

"What do you want to show me?" He looked down at me, and smiled, making me even more confused.

"Come on." He stood up from the bed, and he… lifted me… only god knows how… and carried me down stairs bridal style.

"Umm… I can walk Edward. I don't want you to throw your back out." He laughed, although I was being completely serious.

"Okay. Well, get in the car. You have to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." I shrugged.

"Alright, seems easy enough." We were in the car for only ten minutes, and he helped me out of the car, and held my hand as we walked a little ways. He picked me up at times, and explained to me that there was a stone or stick in the way.

"Then why don't I just step over them?" He laughed again, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, they are more like boulders, and tree trunks…"

"Are we hiking?"

"Sort of. No more questions. Okay?" I sighed.

"Alright… wait! What time is it?"

"Ha-ha. 11:00." After almost two hours of walking, I soon heard the faint sound of a water fall, and finally, he told me to open my eyes, and wow, was it beautiful. "Wow! This is so… beautiful." We were standing in a small clearing in the forest, surrounded by trees, and a small stream. He pulled me into his lap, sitting on the bright green grass. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he began to hum a song to me. "What song is that?" He turned away, briefly, and then turned back facing me.

"Promise to not laugh?" I almost laughed right then and there, with him making me promise to not laugh. I gave a small smile, while rolling my eyes.

"I promise."

"I wrote it for you last night… while everyone else was having a make out fest." I immediately began to laugh, and he looked away, embarrassed I'm sure."

"Edward… no, Edward I'm not laughing at you… it's just funny that there were two different, new couples in your house, having a complete make out fest, at the same time. But wow. You wrote that? It's… beautiful." He smiled shyly, and kissed me on my cheek.

"Just like you." I immediately felt the heat burning in my face, and Edward chuckled.

"Love, no need to be embarrassed, it's a true fact." _"Did he just call me… love…?_ I blushed even more with the new name he has called me, and he began to laugh aloud. He took my face lightly in his hand, and kissed me lightly on the lips, then my cheekbone, and trailed kisses down my neck again and back up. I just sat on his lap, hugging his shoulders as to not fall. One of his arms was supporting my back, the other still holding my face. After a little while, I rested my head on his chest. I wasn't sure if I fell asleep or not, but too quickly, it was already five o'clock, and we had to go back, before it was to get dark.

"Bella love, you know you talk in your sleep?" He asked while we were hiking back to the car.

"So I did fall asleep?"

"Ha-ha how do you think four hours, well three. We spent the first talking, and kissing. Ha-ha. Anyway, how do you think three hours passed by so quickly?"

"I slept for three hours! Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry…" He gave me the crooked smile again, and my heart skipped a beat, again. I don't think I will ever get used to that smile.

"It's fine love. It was quite peaceful watching you sleep in my lap."

"O gosh, what did I say?" I asked, horrified of what might have came out of my mouth.

"Well, you asked for Alice to forgive you…" He gave me a sweet smile, and a small laugh, while helping me step over a big boulder, by holding my spare hand. "Umm… you told your dad to shut up, about something…?" I could tell he wanted me to explain, so I simply rolled my eyes, and answered his unfinished sentence.

"Yeah, he was asking me… if I had ever had a boyfriend… and I could tell he was about to give me the sex talk this morning. Ugh…" I shuddered at the word, making Edward laugh his beautiful velvet laugh.

"Ha-ha okay. Well, you also said you … love me…" I laughed at this.

"Well, you knew that already." He looked back to smile at me, and pulled me close to him, to kiss me on my cheek.

"Well, that I did. And then you said something about a Jacob Black… something like… _"Go away Jacob."_… Who is Jacob?" I sighed. I don't even really know this Jacob kid.

"I honestly don't know. His father and mine are apparently friends, and I met him twice in my life… when I was two. Well, he stopped by the house right before you showed up, and he was… very intimidating. I really don't want to have to see him ever again." I shuddered at the danger which showed in his eyes. It was an eerie feeling just being near him.

"Oh. Well, just tell your dad you don't want to see him again."

"Well, he came to the house for my dad, who was already at work. He knew who I was, which was… creepy." He laughed again, and soon enough we made it to the car, just as it was beginning to get dark. The car ride back to my house was quiet; until we pulled into my driveway.

**Chapter 36**

**Edward's POV**

I was about to pull into Bella's driveway, but as I got closer, we both were shocked at what we saw. There were two cop cars, and four cops, in her driveway. I parked on the street in front of her house, and got out, ran to the passenger side, and helped a very shocked and scared Bella out of the car. We walked up to the police officers, and I was holding her hand tight, trying to reassure her.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" I asked.

"Hi son… Edward?" I smiled, never thinking I would see Chad again.

"Hi Chad. Umm… This is Bella Swan, my friend who was on the plane with my sister."

"Hi Bella." She stuck his hand out to shake hers, making me let go of her un-harmed hand.

"Umm… what… hap…happened?" He looked at her sadly, and called the other police officers over.

"Well, Bella, as you know, your father works in the police station." She shook her head, and her eyes were opened wide. "Well, he was on call, for a theft, and… the thief had a gun…" I could see Bella beginning to tear up, and I took her hand again.

"What… hap…happened… to… him…?" She asked Chad angrily, who looked so heartbroken, giving the answer away. "NO! WHERE IS HE!? YOU'RE LYING!"

"Bella… they…"

"NO… WHERE IS HE!?" She suddenly collapsed on the ground, and I lost my grip on her. I sat on the ground, and pulled Bella into my lap, hugging her, and running my hand over her hair, pushing her head into my shoulder, and rubbing my hand across her back, trying to calm her. I could not bear to see Bella like this. So far, this summer could not get much worse for her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and buried her head into my chest, tears falling from her face. I looked up to see Chad give me a forced smile, before he walked away to leave us alone.

"Bella… Love… you have to calm down so we can talk to the police." She was still sobbing uncontrollably into my shirt. I wish I could simply just take all the pain away from her.

"I… kn… know…. Ed…Ed…ward… but… I... ca… a... n… t. Wha…t… i… f… my… da… dad…. Is… d… dea…dead….?" I didn't want to answer that question. I didn't know how to answer that question. I don't want to put her in more pain then she already is in. But I can't lie and say everything will be okay. Because it may not be okay.

"Bella, we will figure something out. I promise you." This I was sure of. She could stay the whole summer with us, before going back to her mother. The question is: would she still want to stay in Forks? I continued to hold her head close to me, and rub her back soothingly. Her sobs began to quiet down, and she began to sniffle a little. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief, and tilted her face to mine, wiping away her tears with it. Her eyes seemed to explore mine, and she let out a soft sigh, before hiding her face in my chest again.

"Bella… we have to talk to the police officers soon."

"I… don't want to..." I sighed with hopelessness, not knowing what to do, how to make Bella feel… alive again.

"Bella love, do you want to talk to Alice?" I asked, hoping that all these years of being friends with each other, Alice would know how to help her. I could feel her nod her head, so I pulled out my cell phone, to call Alice.

"What Edward… this better be importa…"

"Alice, can you come to Bella's house, immediately? It's an emergency."

"What's wrong?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Please, just come as soon as you can."

"I'm on my way." I heard the click of the phone, and knew that she would be here soon. I sat holding Bella for five more minutes before Alice showed up in my fathers jeep, with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Great, we have a party. I saw Alice jump out of the car, running over to us.

"Edward, what is going on?" She looked up, gathering in the police officers.

"Something… happened to her father."

"Oh. Bella? Sweetie?" She knelt down behind Bella, and hugged her. Soon enough, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came after. Jasper knelt down besides Alice, and whispered something to her. Alice stood up, and motioned for everyone to follow, before giving me a quick smile, and walking on the lawn.

"Edward?" I looked down at Bella, shocked that she was speaking without sobbing.

"Bella… are you… okay?" She looked up at me, and I could see the sadness in her bright brownish gold eyes.

"I… I think so." I wiped away a tear softly with my thumb. "Do you think he's ok though?"

"I… don't know Bella." My voice dropped as I said the last three words, and her head dropped again. I lifted her chin up, and searched her eyes. "Bella, if there is any way I could help you… I know this is hard…"

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." I didn't know how this helped the situation, but I must admit, it is always nice to hear. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all walked over, and sat on the hard ground with Bella and myself.

"Bella, I'm sure we will figure something out, and if you need any help at all with anything, we are all here for you." Alice chimed in. Everyone around us was smiling, and Bella looked up briefly, to thank Alice, and smile at everyone. Soon enough Chad walked over to where we were all huddled and looked over at Alice, then at me.

"Is this your sister that was on the plane Edward?" Alice giggled lightly, before introducing herself.

"Yes. I'm Alice, and as you can see, by the huge cast, that I was indeed in the plane crash. What an experience." At least she is able to joke about her problems.

"Well, back to business… Bella, your father has been shot three times. Once, in the chest, and the bullet hit a vital muscle. He can be considered lucky for it not piercing the muscle deeper, for it would have went right through his heart. But… it is a hard muscle to perform surgery on; it has been too wounded to repair. He was also was shot in the stomach, injuring a major organ. I'm not sure if one of his intestines, or kidney, or which one exactly. The third shot was in his leg, and that should be easily fixable, if he is to live. He lost a significant amount of blood by the time he was taken to the hospital, and is in bad condition, but may make it. We just need to wait and see." He gave us a small smile before walking over to the other police. Bella leaned into my chest again, with a distant look in her eyes. I began to rub her back again, and put my other hand on her waist, holding her closer to me. Soon, all the police left, after telling us where we can find Charlie in the hospital. We sat in silence for a while, as we watched the dark sky turn to black.

"Look at the stars… is that the big dipper?"

"Ha-ha sure Alice." Jasper pulled Alice into his lap, as they gazed up at the sky.

"Rosalie? Do you think that one of those stars is really a distant planet that has life on it?" I heard Rosalie's light laugh, and saw her lean her head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Sure Emmett." He put his arm around her waist as they all gazed up into the night sky. I bet if Bella wasn't having such a drastic night, she would be enjoying the stars. Instead, she practically cried herself to sleep, her beautiful face resting on my chest, and fragile body cradled in my arms. I stood up, carrying Bella, and walked over to the grass, where everyone else was sitting, stargazing.

"Guy's, I'm going to take Bella inside. I think I'll stay with her."

"Alright. Should I tell our parents?" Alice asked me. I pondered this for a moment.

"I think maybe she should come to our house. She may not want to be here… without her father." Alice smiled at me while thinking this through.

"Good idea. Let's go." Jasper looked at her, as she stepped off his lap, and stood up. He stood up, towering over her, and picked her up bridal style, and I could hear Alice giggling as they walked to the car. Well, Jasper walked to the car, Alice got a lift. Rosalie stood up holding Emmett's hand, and they walked to the car together. I walked to the Porsche, and laid Bella down in the back, before hoping into the driver's seat. I followed Alice home, and as soon as I got home, I realized Alice had already told my parents what had happened, and they came rushing over to me, while I was carrying Bella in to the house.

"Is she okay?" My mother asked with great concern.

"I… don't know. She is... very sullen. She basically cried herself to sleep." They nodded sadly, and I made my way slowly up the stairs. I laid Bella on my bed. I lay down next to her, and rubbed up and down her arm as she slept peacefully. I soon fell asleep lying next to her.

_"Dad? Where are you? Dad! No!"_ I opened my eyes slowly, and turned to Bella.

"Bella?" I rubbed her arm gently, to realize she is still sleeping. Oh, great, she is having a nightmare about her father. _"Poor Bella…"_ I feel so helpless, unable to help her in this situation.

_"Dad! No! You can't leave me! Dad! NO!"_ She began to thrash around on the bed, and I pulled her close to me, holding her to my chest.

_"DAD!"_ I can't take this anymore… I feel bad waking her up, but I can't watch her go through this pain anymore. I looked at her face, and saw that her cheeks were wet from tears. That's it… I'm waking her up.

"Bella… wake up sweetie. It's just a dream… Bella…" I wiped her cheeks dry with my hand, and pulled her closer to me, so that I could whisper into her ear. "Bella love, wake up… please…" Her eye lids fluttered lightly before she opened her eyes.

"Edward? What's going on?" She sat up, and looked around. "Where are we?" I laughed lightly, while gazing at her beautiful face.

"We are in my bedroom…" She turned her head, and I could see her eyes glowing in the darkness. She closed her eyes tightly, and as she closed them I ran my thumb over the rim of her eyelids gently, wiping away new-formed tears.

"Did it really happen?" She asked sadly, as she turned to look at me again, her eye's still glowing brightly.

"Well, I don't know exactly what you were… dreaming about… but he was really… shot." She turned away, and rolled over onto her side.

"Oh."

"Do you want to visit him?" I asked, hoping that maybe she would at least want to see him.

"Yes."

**Chapter 37**

**Bella's POV**

After I woke up, for the second time this morning, I looked over to where Edward had just walked in the door. Water was dripping down his face, and he was wearing baggy jeans, and a white undershirt… awkward. He looked over at me, I guess realizing I was staring at him.

"Umm… sorry …" He ran over to his closet and pulled out a black sweater. I laughed.

"Don't be sorry." He pulled the sweater over his head, and turned around smiling at me. He walked over to the bed, and lay down next to me, wrapping me in his arms. I turned around in his arms, giving him a hug, resting my chin on his shoulder. "I am visiting my father today." I half said to myself.

"Yes. Do you want to get to your house to get ready?" I pondered over this. Being in my father's house, without my father was just… wrong. But I had no other choice. I just… didn't want to be alone. I don't know why, but I was scared to be alone, even here.

"Can you come with me?" I asked, a bit nervous. He smiled kindly at me.

"Of course love." He held out his hand to me, and helped me off his bed. As the covers fell off me, I realized I was wearing the same clothes I had worn yesterday. I found my sneakers on the floor against the bed, and pulled them on, before walking downstairs with Edward.

"Is everyone else sleeping?" I asked, curious as to why it was so quiet.

"Yes. I'll leave a note for my parents. They will understand." He smiled at me again, and grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the kitchen counter, scribbling something down. He left the note on the counter, and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my back, pulling me into a reassuring hug. I reached up, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and rested my head on his chest.

"Edward… I'm scared."

"I know love. I know…" We stood there like this for a few minutes, before he loosened his grip on me. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Let's just… get this over with…" I felt sick, like if I ate anything I would just throw up. I did not want to think about food. We held hands as we walked to the yellow Porsche, Edward holding my hand as I stepped into the passenger seat. He quickly walked to the driver's side, and pulled out of the driveway. I thought about my father during the short five minute ride to my house. As we pulled into the driveway to my fathers house, so many memories from the day before flooded back, and I sat frozen in my seat. I felt Edward's eyes on me, and he took my hand gently in his, especially since it was my wrist with the heavy white cast which he was able reach. He rubbed my reachable fingers reassuringly. I was hesitant to leave the car, afraid of walking into the empty house, without my dad to great me, but just memories, which I did not have many of.

"Bella, are you ready?" It was as if he could feel my extreme hesitation, or read my thoughts. I took a deep breath before turning at him, and watching his worried expression, and fright in his deep emerald eye.

"Let's do this." I stepped out of the car, and looked over at Edward, who was walking around the car, towards me. When I had come here before, I got a feeling of happiness, excitement, and home. Now, an eerie feeling radiated off of the off-shade yellow house. I looked over at Edward who was now already standing in front of me. The look on his face told me I was afraid, nervous, and tense. I could see the sympathy he has for me in his eyes, and he wrapped is arm around my waist, protecting me from what I fear. As I entered the house, I felt like I was apart of a horror movie. I walked up to my room, holding Edward's hand, and went to the closet, pulling out a black t-shirt, brown sweatshirt with red flowers on it, and blue jeans. I looked over to Edward who was sitting on my bed, watching me with a small smile, which didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll leave to let you get dressed." He began to walk out of the room, and shut the door behind him, while I quickly threw my clothes on. It felt so wrong being in the house, knowing my father may never be again. I opened the door, and saw Edward standing against the wall, across the wall, next to the bathroom. I smiled at him, as I walked towards the bathroom, and shut the door. I brushed my teeth, and combed through my tangled hair. I washed my face with cold water, hoping that maybe I could wash away my worries as well. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Edward looking at me with worry. I took in a deep breath, before walking up to him and taking his hand. He smiled at me, and led me down to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to…?"

"No. Thanks." He gave me a worried look, and I smiled at him, trying to reassure him. He didn't by it. He came over to my and lifted me up on a chair like I was a five year old… how he lifted me, I have no idea. He sat down next to me, and took my face in his hand, searching my eyes.

"Bella, he may be fine. Please try not to worry too much." He had a worried look all over his face, and his eyes were filled with concern. I knew he was right. I looked down at my hands.

"I'll try."

"That's better. I'm sure he will be excited to see you. Let's get going okay love?" He held my hand, and led me to the car. As we arrived to the hospital, we asked the nurse at the front desk as to what room he was in.

"Charlie Swan… let's see…" She searched through a long list of names, and on the fourth page, she finally announced to us his room. "He is in room 342."

"Thank you." Edward said, and I gave her a small smile. There was a long line for the elevators, so we took the stairs, racing to floor three. We walked around the floor, finally finding room 342, the farthest from the staircase. As I walked into the room, I saw my father lying on a white bed, in a white room, covered by white blankets, similar to the small room Alice and I had stayed in after the plane crash. I saw my father look up, and smiled as he saw my walking towards him.

"Hi dad." I said quietly to him. Edward stood against the wall inside the room, as I went to hug my dad.

"Hi Bells! How are you?" I stood up from hugging him before answering.

"Okay. I was worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Better then yesterday! Still sore though, but I'll get by." I smiled at him, glad to hear he was okay. He was going to make it. I was so relieved to hear this, I hugged him once again. He wrapped his arm around me, and we stayed like this for a bit. I looked over to Edward, who had a beaming smile on his face. I motioned for him to come over, and he walked over to the bed slowly, standing next to me. He smiled at me and my father and my father smiled back.

"Hello Mr. Swan. How are you feeling?" My dad smiled greatly ad Edward, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm fine, thank you Edward. You father works wonders. I can not thank him enough." We laughed, and talked the whole afternoon. Edward was right; there was no need to worry. My dad would be fine.

"Dad, when are you able to come home?" He smiled again, probably thinking of how much I missed him. I had missed him though, a lot.

"In just a few days Bells. You can stay at the house if you like, or I'm sure Edward and Alice would love to have to you over. Or if they want to come over… whatever works for you." He smiled at Edward and I both, as a nurse walked in the room.

"Hi children. I'm sorry to make you leave, but visiting hours are over." She walked out of the room, and I gave my dad another hug before leaving the room.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Bella." I watched him smile once more, before we walked to the car.

"Thanks Edward." I looked over at him, smiling. He smiled back, and hugged me tightly.

"My pleasure Bella. I could not stand to see you as miserable as you were. He will be just fine." I giggled as he kissed my nose lightly.

"Thanks to your father." We smiled, and hugged one again, before he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you want to stay at my house? You could sleep in the guest room. Or you could stay at your house. Whatever you wish to do love." I pondered over this for some time. My dad may not be too pleased to have Edward sleep over… and I really didn't want to be away from him.

"Could I stay with you?" I looked over at him, as his smile widened."

"Of course, let's just stop by your house to get you some stuff for the night." We soon pulled into my driveway, and I ran inside, to gather some of my belongings. I grabbed an old orange backpack, and threw in an old black t-shirt and old red flannel pants. I folded a white sweater and blue jeans into the bag, and ran to the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush, toothpaste, and hair brush. I ran downstairs to find Edward waiting in the kitchen. He was smiling at me, and his eye's were filled with happiness once again, much like they were the first day I saw him in the airport… except they weren't filled with nervousness or any of that… ha-ha. He slowly walked over to me, keeping his eyes on mine. His face was soon only one inch away from mine, and that gap soon was filled as our lips met once again. His kiss was so gentle, and made me forget about all my worries. He deepened the kiss, and wrapped his arms around me, and I dropped my bag, tangling my hand in his hair, and placed my hand with the cast around his back. Our lips began to move in sync, and he pulled me closer to him, our bodies barley touching. One of his hands moved up to tangle in my hair, the other one moved down to the small of my back. He pulled me even closer to him, and our bodies merged into one. We kissed for almost a straight four minutes, before I broke the kiss, taking in giant breaths of air.

"Where did… that… come from…?" I asked between breaths, laughing. He smiled at me sincerely, his beautiful eyes filled with love.

"Seeing you so happy again, just made me happy, and… I don't know, it just… took over me…" I laughed even more, and he laughed with me.

"Well, let's get going. I haven't really talked to Alice much at all this trip so far." I picked my bag up off the floor, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, as I did him, as we walked out to the car together.

**Chapter 38**

**Alice's POV**

I climbed down the stairs as I heard the car pull into the driveway. "Bella! Edward! Where have you two been!? What's the bag for? Are you sleeping over!? Yay! Party!" They began to laugh in unison at my excessive happiness. I must admit, they are really cute together.

"Did you not see the note I wrote?" Edward asked me sarcastically. "We went to visit Bella's father. He is doing well. Bella is just staying over so she won't be alone at her house."

"Oh. That's exciting!" I was glad to hear her father will be fine. She was so crushed yesterday; I would hate to see her like that again. I skipped up to Bella, and gave her a hug. "I'm glad to hear everything will be okay." She smiled down at me and laughed lightly.

"Thank you Alice." We stood in front of the door awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Well, I just woke up, so I am going to take a shower… see you later!" I ran up the stairs, into my room, to my bathroom. I closed the door and turned the water on warm, washing my hair with see breeze scented shampoo. I love the beach; it is my favorite place to go when I feel sad. I climbed out of the shower, and wrapped myself in my bathrobe. I dug through my closet, and found a black long-sleeve, low cut shirt. I pulled out a red tank top to wear underneath, and pulled out a black jean mini skirt, and black leggings. I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, and brushed through my red and black hair. I was about to run downstairs, when I heard Bella laughing in Edwards room. I knocked on the door, and waited for no reply. "Hi guys!" They were sitting up against the headboard, next to each other. They looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi Alice. How are you?" I smiled at Bella, and walked into the room."

"I'm alright. How about you?"

"We haven't spent much time together since we got here. Do you want to do something?" I smiled wider, as seeing she wants to be with me still. Unfortunately, I have some plans of my own this afternoon… he-he.

"I would love to. But this afternoon, I have some plans of my own… maybe tomorrow…?" I asked hopefully. I really did want to spend time with Bella, but Jasper should be coming over at around 2:00… o just two more hours!

"Okay, tomorrow sounds good." I smiled at her and Edward before walking out of his bedroom, and running downstairs. I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and went to the phone to call Jasper. I waited for someone to answer, and after four rings, Jasper picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jasper!" I could hear him laughing lightly, causing my heart to beat faster.

"Hi Alice, how are you this fine afternoon?" I giggled lightly.

"I'm fine, and how are you Jasper?"

"I'm perfect, thank you very much. And how is Bella holding out?" I smiled, knowing now that everything would be… perfect.

"She is doing great actually. She went to visit her father this morning, and he is fine, just needs a few days in the hospital." I could hear him smile over the phone.

"That's good. Well, I am excited for two o'clock." I laughed again, and could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. I decided it would be fun to play dumb.

"Why? What's at two o'clock?" he-he.

"You don't remember?" Hmm… he seems to be taking this a bit too seriously…

"No… should I know something?"

"Yes… we are…" I cut him off with my obnoxious laughter. I am such a bad liar.

"Jasper, of course I remember. It's called humor. Ha-ha you thought I was serious!?" He laughed lightly. I could imagine him giving me a forced smile, while really being embarrassed.

"Umm… of course I knew you were joking…"

"Sure you did… ha-ha"

"Alice, umm right before you called, Emmett called. Is it okay if Rosalie and Emmett double date? Maybe Edward and Alice would like to come too…" I laughed again. This could be interesting.

"Sure. I can ask Edward and Bella right now too, well, after I am done talking to you…" I smiled, and could practically hear him smile as well.

"That's perfect. And seeing now, that we have talked for a whole hour, and I only have one hour to spare, I, my dear, must be getting ready." I giggle lightly again. I love when he talks like that. It's just so… cute. He-he.

"Alright Jasper… I'll talk to you later! Well, see you later! Love you!" I heard him laugh on the other line.

"I love you too Alice. Miss you already! Bye my dearest!" I heard the phone click on the other line, and I bounced up the stairs happily. I knocked once again on Edward's door. This time, I waited for a reply.

"Hello Edward and Bella! Hey, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I are all going on a double date sort of thing tonight. You guys want to come?" They both shrugged at the same time… weird…

"Sure." They both answered at the same time… weird… I looked between both of them, and shook it off.

"Anyway, yea, they are gonna be here in about an hour. We are going to just hang out for a bit, then go to a movie, and dinner. Sooo yea, make sure you're ready! Umm… the restaurant we are going to is a bit fancy… so before we leave… Bella, I am doing major make-over on you." I smiled hugely, and she rolled her eyes. Edward laughed, and I skipped off to my room. I lay on my bed listening to music, as I heard the door bell ring. Yay! I ran down the stairs, and answered the door, to find all three of them standing there. "HI GUYS!" I screamed at them as Rosalie and Emmett walked in the door. Jasper pulled me into a tight hug, and kissed me gently on my lips, before walking into the house. I smiled, and ran in after him. Rosalie and Emmett had already made themselves… comfortable on the living room sofa, and Jasper and I began laughing. "Get a room Rose." She sat up, and began to laugh as well, and Emmett looked… so out of it. Ha-ha this is hilarious.

"What? WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT!!!???? You've never seen too people in love make out… intensively… on someone else's sofa… o umm…. Uhh… maybe… uhh…" I began to roll on the floor laughing my head off, and Jasper and Rosalie were laughing so hard they were turning red. Emmett is just too funny! How can Rosalie ever take him seriously!? My gosh! Jasper reached his arms down, and scooped me up in them as if I weighed just ten pounds, rather then 100 pounds. Man, he is so strong! I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and he walked over to the one seat couch thing… whatever you call them, which was next to the sofa. He sat me down in his lap, and Emmett and Rosalie straitened themselves up, Emmett still a little flush from embarrassment. Soon enough, Edward and Bella came down the stairs holding hands, and took the two empty seats up on the sofa.

"Hey everyone!" Bella said excitedly. She looked around smiling like a crazy person. She can be quite funny herself at times. We all laughed, and Edward looked over at her, and laughed himself. "What?"

"Bella, your smile is so big, it looks like your going to explode." Edward told her, while laughing.

"Oh. Umm…" Her cheeks immediately turned bright red, and she buried her face in Edwards's chest. Aww she is so cute. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and whispered in her ear. She looked up at everyone, leaning on Edwards shoulder. I feel bad for yelling at them the other day. They really seem happy together… and they look so cute together too. I feel worse, knowing that Edward was so kind about me going out with Jasper as well.

"So, what was so funny, Bella and I could hear you all laughing from my room, upstairs...?" I immediately began to laugh again, reliving the moment. I looked over at Emmett, who began to sink lower in his seat, and Rosalie was rubbing his shoulder reassuringly, laughing lightly her self. Edward looked between Emmett, and myself, and finally Jasper was able to speak, even over my laughter.

"Rosalie and Emmett were… making out… _"Intensely"_, as Emmett put it, on the couch." I began to laugh harder, almost falling off the couch, but thankfully, Jasper was supporting my back with his strong arm. "Alice told Rosalie to _"get a room"_ and Rose got off the couch, laughing, with a very embarrassed and confused Emmett lying there still. It was quite funny, you should have been here." I began to laugh so hard, I was tilting my head back. Jasper was holding my head now, and turned me so that I was sitting against the back of the sofa, and resting on his shoulder. Finally, I was able to calm down to see Emmett scrunched up in is seat, with Rosalie's arms wrapped around him. He can be such a little kid at times.

"Anyway, what movie are we seeing?" Bella asked.

"Hmm… I want to see 27 dresses!!!" That movie seems so funny… I don't care what the boys say! Bella and Rosalie laughed, probably thinking the same thing.

"I'm fine with that movie." Bella smiled at me, and looked over at Emmett laughing a bit.

"Yeah, that movie sounds good." Rosalie agreed too. Three against three… at least one boy has to agree.

"Alice that is a… no offence… girls' movie." Edward, he's always the party killer. I saw Bella wink at me briefly, and I giggled lightly.

"Edward… you don't want to see the movie with me?" She asked sadly, making a puppy dog face. He looked at her, and sighed. Yes! He has been defeated!

"Oh, alright, 27 dresses it is…" Bella, Rosalie and I all cheered happily, while the boys just stared at us.

"You had to cave, didn't you Ed?"

"Sorry Emmett. Hey, I wasn't the one _"intensly making out"_ with my girlfriend in someone else's house… so…" I began to laugh again, and this time Emmett glared at me evilly, making me shrink back closer to Jasper. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I giggled. I looked at my watch, and our dinner reservations are for 6:30. It is 3:00 now, it takes half hour to get to the theater, and the movie is about an hour and 45 minutes, and plays every hour. The theater is ten minutes away from the restaurant. Hmmm… we should leave the house at around 3:30. I have just half an hour to give Bella a make over. I sat up from Jaspers lap and he looked sad. I kissed him lightly and briefly on the lips, and walked over to the couch.

"Well, I have to give Bella a make over, and then we leave in just half an hour from now!" Bella rolled her eyes, and looked up at me in horror.

"Edward! No! Don't let go of me!" Everyone was laughing, and Edward tightened his grip on her waist. I pulled her wrist harder, and finally Bella gave up. "Umm… Edward she is going to pull my arm out. Just let go." He laughed, and let go of her waist. I pulled her off the couch, and up to the bathroom. I could hear everyone talking downstairs as I closed the door to the bathroom. I opened it again immediately.

"I know I'm not all that fancy, but you need to wear something nicer than that sweatshirt Bella. Your jeans are fine though!" I smiled, and she rolled her eyes, walking across to Edwards's room. She walked back in, wearing a white sweater, but I guess it's all we have. Although it is plain, she does look good in it. "Alright… well, it's decent. Okay, close your eyes!" She obeyed, and I applied some white eye shadow to her lids, and black mascara to her lashes. She really didn't need the mascara, but it could do no harm. I used water proof just in case, as well. I put some light pink blush on her cheeks, and light pink lip gloss on her lips. "Okay, you may open your eyes!" she walked over to the mirror, and she just stared at herself. I wonder if the only times she has worn make up were the times I put it on her. Probably.

"Wow, I look…"

"You look hot Bella!" I said to her. We giggled a bit, and I applied some lip gloss, eye shadow, mascara, and blush to my face as well, before we headed back downstairs, with 15 minutes to spare.

"Hi Edward." Bella smiled as she went to sit on Edwards lap. He smiled back to her, and wrapped his arms around her stomach as she sat down. I skipped over to Jasper, and took my seat on his lap again. Soon enough it was 3:30, and time for us to get going!

**Chapter 39**

**Rosalie's POV**

On the car ride over to the movies, I was in a car with Alice, Bella, and, myself in Alice's Porsche. The boy's took Emmett's silver BMW, and are leading us to the theater.

"I am so incredibly excited to see this movie!" Alice shouted happily, while still looking at the road. She is sitting in the driver's seat, I'm in the passenger's seat, and Bella is in the back. I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm.

"Me too Alice. They boy's hate us now though." I giggled lightly.

"You know Rose, I have no idea how you can take Emmett seriously, he is hilarious!" I laughed. This was true. He sure is one funny guy.

"He is so sweet though. Edward seems really sweet too, Bella." I turned around, and smiled at Bella. Her golden brown eye's shined brightly, and her rosy lips formed a beautiful smile. She is really pretty… all I have is nice blonde air and a sexy body… hmm…

"He is adorable. He is so kind, and funny, and sweet, and gentle…" Alice and I giggled at Bella's daydreaming of Edward.

"Alice, how is… my brother…?" I think I know how Alice must have felt when I just asked Bella about Edward… so awkward.

"I love Jasper! He is… ah he is so cute!" Bella and I giggled, and spotted the silver BMW, as we were pulling into the theater. Alice pulled into the spot next to them, and we hopped out of the car, to greet our boyfriends. Both Jasper and Edward got out of the back of the car, and I walked over to the driver's side, to greet Emmett, before he even walked out of the car. I stood against the back of the car, behind the door, waiting for him to come out. I looked in the window, and saw he was facing the other was, fiddling with the key. I opened the door quietly, and he seemed to not notice. I bent down so that I would be eye level with him.

"Hi honey." I said seductively. He jumped about a foot in the air, and stared at me with shock in his eyes, and all over his face.

"Rose! I didn't see you there! Hi!" I giggled lightly, and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Do you need help with that?" He laughed, and looked a bit embarrassed again.

"Yes…" I reached across him, my shoulder brushing against his chest, and pulled the keys out easily. I laughed at him, as I dropped the keys in his lap, and walked over to where everyone else was waiting.

"We ready?" Jasper asked me, and I smiled at my brother.

"Yup!" I said, popping the _"p"_. Emmett ran over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smiled, and looked up at him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. We got in line to get the six tickets, with five minutes to spare. Well, probably more like twenty, considering all the previews that are always shone before movies. As soon as we got the tickets, we walked into theater 13, and walked up a few rows of seats.

"Wait! We have to have an order of seating!" I rolled my eyes. Alice loves to make a project over everything. "Okay, Rosalie and Emmett, you can go in first…" I walked into the last seat in the row, Emmett holding my hand, and sitting next to me. "… then Edward and Bella can go in, and then me and you will go in." She said turning up, looking into my brothers' face. It is so awkward to see my best friend with my brother, but they do seem very happy. And it is so cute how much shorter she is then him.

"So Rosalie…" I looked at Emmett, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes Emmett?" I smiled at him, and he smiled at me.

"Are you planning on watching the movie?" I laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. I punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Emmett! That is so inappropriate!" I giggled, and he laughed as well. He pouted at me, trying to give me the puppy dog pout. It was hilarious, and made me laugh even more.

"Emmett, what in the world are you doing to her!?" Edward asked jokingly from next to Emmett. Emmett spun around, almost bumping heads with him.

"I'm not doing anything! Honestly! She is just a laughing maniac!" He held up his hands defensively, causing me to laugh to the point of me unable to breathe. He looked over worried, and wrapped him arm around me again. "Rosie, seriously, you laugh too much."

"Emmett! Stop!" He laughed a little as well, before talking again.

"I seriously have no idea why you are laughing this much! It wasn't all that funny! Rosalie! You are turning RED! BREATHE!" He was shaking my shoulders, and I tried to calm myself.

"Emmett… calm down… I'm… fine…" I said between laughs. I was finally able to breathe again, and turned to Emmett.

"You really don't know how funny you are, do you?" I asked, with a smile on my face.

"Well, I didn't know I could have that effect on you, seeing as how I have it on no one else…" I rolled my eyes. Finally, the green think that say's _"your presentation…"_ or something like that, came up on the screen, after all the previews, and Emmett and I stopped talking. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me close to him. I rested my head and hands on his chest, and smiled, feeling safe being with him. After the movie, we walked out to the car, all six of us talking and laughing together, excited for dinner. The movie was pretty good, for the most part. During some of the boring parts though, Emmett and I had some kissing time. I smiled thinking about it. As we got closer to the cars, Emmett began to slide his hand off my waste, and I slid mine off his back.

"Come on Rosalie!" Alice called before she went into her car. Emmett kissed me briefly and lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you later honey." I smiled at him, and he smiled at me, before we went our separate ways. I don't know if it's healthy to feel this way about someone you just started dating, but I feel so safe with Emmett, that when he leaves me, I feel extremely vulnerable to the outside world.

"Hey Rosalie!" Alice said as I hopped into the passenger seat again. Bella seemed content in the back, and did not want to spoil her peacefulness. I think she was looking out the window, waving to Edward. There was a cute smile on her face, and she had cute dimples, and stars in her eyes every time she saw Edward. I looked over at Alice, and smiled at her.

"Hi Alice! Off to get food! Yes!" Alice and I giggled, and Bella, I saw, was still smiling at Edward. She was waving to him, as they pulled out, and Alice pulled out to follow them. "Bella, you and Edward are so cute together." I said to her. She turned to face me, probably surprised that I was watching her. She blushed bright red, and I giggled."

"Thanks…" she whispered shyly. I giggled some more before turning to Alice. We soon pulled into the restaurant, making it just in time for our reservations.

"Yes, we have you on the list for 6:30, just in time!" The waitress said excitedly. We followed her to our table, and told us she would come back with bread soon. We were seated in the same order as in the movie theater, at a round table, so I was sitting between Emmett, and Jasper. It would be very awkward to kiss Emmett with my twin brother sitting next to me. Nevertheless, my seat was scooted closer to Emmett's, and his arm was around my shoulders, making me feel safe once again.

"Rose…" Emmett looked me up and down, even though I was sitting. "I forgot to tell you… how beautiful that blue swirl dress looks on you." I giggled lightly, and I could feel a tad bit of heat escape from my cheeks. Emmett laughed quietly in my ear, before kissing me gently on my cheek. The waitress soon came back with the bread, and soon, the first dinner with my five friends, and, well, boyfriend began.

**Chapter 40**

**Bella's POV**

As the waitress brought bread over to the table, Edward put is hand on my thigh, in a comforting way, not a weird awkward way. I looked up and smiled at him, and he smiled back, his green emerald eyes burning into mine. The waitress came back with water, filling everyone's empty glasses. As the waitress walked out of view, Emmett dug his whole hand into the bread bowl, causing the heavy metal bowl to topple over, hitting my unstable water glass, causing my white sweater to get soaked in cold water. It happened so fast I had no time to jump out of the way. I shrieked as the cold water leaked through my shirt, making my neck cold.

"Emmett!!!!" I screamed, as Edward stood up with me. I looked down at my shirt… it wasn't too see through… ugh! It isn't the sweater that's like wooly and knitted it's like the sweater that can actually be put in washing machines….great. You can totally see through it. I didn't think of brining my jacket because I knew we would be indoors the whole time, and well, I didn't want to have to carry it. I moved my arms up to cover my top, and ran towards the bathroom. I saw many people staring at me. One guy got up from the table, and looked me up and down, blocking the isle.

"Excuse me." I said, still covering myself with my arms. He stepped closer to me, and I stepped back. "Excuse me sir." He had an evil smile on his face, and as I was about to turn around, he grabbed my shoulder, hard. His fingers were digging into me, and I winced. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed to him. Many people turned to look towards us, and he covered my mouth with his other hand. I bit his hand, and he took it away smacking me, and pulling on my waist. "GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEP!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pale outstretched arm punched him in the face. "Edward?" I turned around as the guy fell to the floor, to see Emmett standing behind me, and Jasper and Edward next to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I suddenly could care less about my see through shirt. So what? Edward could blurrily see my black bra. Big deal. I threw myself into Edwards's arms, and he held me there, rubbing my back soothingly. "It's okay Bella love, you're okay now." I didn't realize until he said that "_I was okay_ _now"_, that I was crying.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for pouring that water on you… I didn't mean it… man this is my entire fault. Bella, I am so sorry." I looked up at Emmett, smiling as best I could. I could not speak, from surprise, fear, and anger; towards that strange man, who tried to… I don't even want to think about what he tried to do. All I could do was just simply sob into Edwards's chest, as he held me up, supporting my body weight. Jasper smiled at me as I looked up, and I smiled at him as well, before leaning back into Edward. The guy began to stand up again, and Jasper punched him in the face again, and Emmett stomped on his stomach. I laughed a little through my sobs, as we began to walk back to the table. My legs felt week, and my knees were shaking. Edward picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the table, protecting me from any dangers I may encounter next.

"Bella, what happened?" I heard Alice ask with concern in her voice. I couldn't even move my head from Edwards shoulder. I didn't want to look up, and have all their sympathy. I just wanted to be alone in Edward's arms.

"Bella, if it makes you feel better, Emmett was beginning to sing "Bennie and the Jets" from the movie. It was quite funny, until…" Rosalie stopped talking, but I knew what she was about to say. "… Well, I think it would cheer you up to watch him, if you would like?" I looked up briefly, to see Rosalie looking at me kindly, and Emmett making a pouted face. I giggled a bit, before answering.

"Sure, if you want to Emmett."

"Sweet!!!!" He screamed excitedly, before standing up on his chair. "_Hey kids, shake it loose together The spotlights hitting something That's been known to change the weather Well kill the fatted calf tonight So stick around You're gonna hear electric music Solid walls of sound…" _He did a very good imitation of a drunken Katherine and James, I must admit. Soon, I was laughing along with everyone else, as he finished the song up. _"Hey kids, plug into the faithless Maybe they're blinded But Bennie makes them ageless We shall survive, let us take ourselves along Where we fight our parents out in the streets To find who's right and who's wrong"_ By the time he was done, I must say, I almost forgot about the whole incident with the creepy old guy. Emmett was holding a piece of bread as a microphone, and was standing with one foot on his chair, one on the table, and making funny facial expressions. Edward still had me sitting on his lap, with his arms still wrapped around me, my head still leaning on his shoulder. But Emmett does know how to lighten the mood. As soon as Emmett finished his song, my pants began to vibrate. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, looking at who the caller could be. "Shit." Edward gave me a funny look as I answered the phone.

"Hi, Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, this is she."

"This is the hospital your father is in. You may want to come down as soon as you can."

"Thank you." I snapped my phone shut, and gave Edward a worried look. "Edward… I have to go to the hos…" He cut me off, knowing what I was about to say.

"Bella and I need to go somewhere; you guys can stay if you like. It may be a while. Alice, keys." They nodded their heads in understanding, as Alice threw Edward the keys to their Porsche. Edward placed me on my feet before standing up himself. He took my hand in his, and we ran to the parking lot together.

**Chapter 41**

**Edward's POV**

Bella seems to be a trouble magnet. Or maybe Forks is just no good for her. Ever since she has gotten here, or, well, has been on her way here, bad things have happened to her. First, the plane crash and her and Alice's injuries; second, Alice being angry with her, although that seems pretty minor now, third, Charlie almost dying, and fourth, that guy trying to do… I don't even want to know what he was trying to do to her. Now, we got a call from the hospital, and who knows what will happen to Charlie. Bella had a frantic look on her face as we ran through the parking lot. It was beginning to rain as well. Hard. This was defiantly going to slow us down. As I jumped into the car, we were both drenched. I turned the car on, and began to drive as fast as I could, without killing anyone, or getting stopped by cops. The car ride was silent, and while I was on an empty, straight rode, I looked over at Bella briefly. She was digging her fingers into the seat, as if to help calm herself. Her white sweater was completely seen through, and I could see her black bra clearly through it. Her hair was dripping wet, sending droplets of water over her beautiful face, which was full of fright, concern, worry, panic, and many other fearful emotions. I took her cold hand in mine, and smiled at her, as she looked over at me. She forced a smile to me, and under normal circumstances, she would probably blush. I turned my attention back to the road, and made a quick turn into the hospital entrance. I ran out of the car after parking the car as close as possibly, and met Bella half way. I shielded her with my arm, as we ran into the hospital, and up third floor. We raced over to room 342, to find an empty bed. A nurse walked by, and I ran over to her, getting her attention.

"Excuse me Ms., do you know where I can find Mr. Swan?"

"He was just transported down to the ER."

"Thanks!" I screamed as I grabbed Bella's hand and ran to the stairs. We ran back down to the first floor, and ran into the ER. "Is Mr. Swan here?" I asked the front desk. The guy at the desk looked over to Bella, and seemed to recognize her.

"Yes, he is in room 4, but knock first; they may be doing surgery on him." I looked over at Bella, whose face just went from worried to traumatizing. I wrapped my arm around her waist, helping to support her frail body. "Thank you." I ran down to room four, still holding Bella close to me, and knocked on the door. A doctor opened the door quickly, and looked us over, probably wondering why we look like we had just went swimming in our clothes. "It's raining pretty badly." He nodded in understanding. "Is this Mr. Swan?" I asked, hoping for a simple nod, and to just be let in.

"Yes. We just performed surgery on him. Only family members are aloud to visit. I know he has a daughter… this you miss?" He asked holding up a picture to Bella. She grabbed it hastily out of his hands, and began to sob quietly. "We found it in his wallet. Bella, you can come on in sweetie. I'm afraid…

"Please let him come in too… he is a close family friend…" Bella asked between tears.

"Alright; Go on in."

"Thank you so much." Bella and I said in unison. I ran to Charlie's side, and he was hooked up to many tubes. The doctor walked in behind us, and Bella threw her arms around him. I rubbed my hand up and down her back slowly, trying to help to calm her, but by now she was sobbing uncontrollably, just as bad as she had when we first found the police in her driveway.

"His heart began beating at an unsteady pace, we think it's because he lost so much blood. We did another blood transfusion, and are hoping that helps. We also need to umm… amputate his leg, knee down. The wounded area was too infected to be saved. While we had him in the ER, we took an x-ray of his chest, and a piece of the bullet somehow broke off, cutting his heart. The muscle is also beyond repair, it is infected and we cannot take that muscle out, it is vital in protecting the ribs, and heart. There is not much we can do for him." Bella remained sobbing on the bed with Charlie, and I silently thanked the doctor before he left the room.

"Edward, I have to stay with him. You can go home if you want to." She looked up at me, tears in her now dark, sad brown eyes.

"Bella, I am not leaving you." She walked over to me, and collapsed into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her frail body, and lifted her up, walking over to a chair. I sat in the chair with her in my lap, holding her in my arms. Her wet hair stuck to her face, and I pushed it behind her ear. I rubbed my thumb across her cheeks, wiping away her tears; only to have them be replaced by newly formed ones. Her head rested on my shoulder, and I looked down at her face, as I rubbed her cheeks lightly. Her sobs soon quieted, and her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I wiped away the last of her tears, and looked her over. Her shirt was still see threw, and I rubbed my hand gently over her stomach. She is soaked. The doctor soon came in, and smiled at us. "Excuse me; do you have any of those robes that we can borrow?"

"Umm, we only really give them out to patients, but sure, I'll be right back." Well, at least he was nice. The last thing we needed right now was a grumpy old doctor. I wonder why my father isn't working on Charlie; he performed his earlier surgeries for him. The doctor soon returned, and handed me four robes. I looked up at him questioningly. "Well, they don't close completely in the back, so you each can use two, if you like. If not, just see what you need, and you can keep the, as extras." He gave me a friendly smile as he walked out the door again. I lifted Bella up off my lap, and carried her to the other chair. I walked over to the door closing it. I don't want to wake Bella up, but I don't want her to catch a cold. She is so peaceful when she sleeps.

"Bella. Bella love, wake up." I whispered in her ear. Her eyelids fluttered lightly, and I supported her back, incase she was to fall over.

"Edward? What's wrong? Did something happen to Charlie?" I gave her a small smile.

"No, nothing new at least. I just got these for you. You are soaked, and I don't want you to catch a cold. I can leave if you want me too…" I began to walk away when she reached out for me.

"No! Please, don't leave me!" She began to cry again, and I ran back over to her, kneeling by her side.

"Shhh. Bella love, its okay. I can come right back in once you have changed." She looked up at me sadly.

"Edward… please… don't leave me…" She had terror and panic in her eyes, and it nearly broke my heart.

"Umm, I'll just… close my eyes then." I tried to stand up, but her arms weighed me down.

"Edward… he is going to… die…" She began to sob into my chest again, and I held her there for a bit.

"Bella, you don't know that." I paused before continuing. Her sleeves rolled up her arms, and I could feel her cold skin against my neck. "Love, please change out of that, you are going to get sick." She looked up at me teary-eyed, and I wiped away her tears once again. She tried to stand up, and even with my support, she collapsed feebly in my arms. She looked up at me again, and I got the message. She needed help. I sighed, before sitting her on the chair. "Well, this is umm… a bit awkward…" She laughed a little bit, although it sounded sore; anyhow, I smiled at her. Not that I hadn't thought about seeing her topless, I hate to admit it, but I had. It just feels to wrong, taking her shirt of in the hospital. I practically had seen her though, seeing as it was completely see through. I sighed again, before kneeling down next to her. "You umm…. Sure you need my help with this?" I asked her again, making sure she was sure she didn't mind me being in here with her. She nodded weekly, and scooted closer to her. "Can you umm… lift your arms up?" She tried, but they were trembling so much, and she was unable to hold them up like that for more than maybe two seconds or less… Wow, she is in such bad shape. Poor Bella. I was sure now; my heart broke at this sight. Seeing that this brave, strong adventurous young girl would need help to get dressed at the age of seventeen. I began to pull her shirt up from the back first, rolling it up so it would stay, moving to the front. Well, I somehow managed to get it above her chest. "Do you think you could try to lift your arms up?" She tried again, but they were even weaker than before. "Okay, umm…" I lifted one of her arms up for her, and pulled the sweater up from the top, and slid it off. I did the other side, and then slipped it over her head. I felt like I was trying to dress a three year old. Except she was just sitting there, her eyes glassy, fixated in a different world. I looked over her thin, frail body quickly, before pulling out the jumper. I lifted her arms for her to help put it on. While doing so, my hand gently brushed against the side of her cold, wet bra. I was afraid she was already becoming sick, and didn't want her to wear more wet clothing, but I was not about to take her bra off for her. I grabbed the other jumper, putting it on her like a jacket, tying the strings on both of them into little bows. Her jeans were soaked as well, but I didn't want to make this any more awkward then it already had been. I walked over to the closet, and found there were a few extra blankets. I wrapped her tightly in one, before pulling her back into my lap, as I sat down in the other chair. She soon closed her eyes again, and rested her head on my shoulder. I ran my hand over her still wet hair, and kissed her forehead lightly. I remember when my grandmother had died; my mother had a similar disposition as Bella, although not quite as bad as her. Bella barely had many chances to see her father. And just when she is lucky enough to see him again, this happens. I held her tightly, soon falling asleep myself, leaning my head on top of hers.

**Chapter 42**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up from a shaking sensation. I have no idea how long I had been asleep for. I barley remember much from the night before. I almost forgot I was even in the hospital, until I opened my eyes, to see Edward staring down at me. He looked worried. I sat up, too quickly, causing my head to spin. He held my shoulders, helping to steady me.

"Bella, your father is… not doing so well…" I tried to stand up, but my legs felt week. My whole body felt week, as if I was not in it anymore. Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, and helped me to put mine around his shoulders. We walked over to where a bunch of doctors in blue scrubs had just walked away, standing behind us.

"Dad?" I reached out to touch his arm softly. I didn't move, and he felt cold. The beeps of the heart monitor came every so often, not often enough for the normal heart beat. I held his hand in mine, and began to cry again. I let go of Edward, and he released his grip on me. I knelt my head on my father's hand, sobbing, once again as I had the night before. Soon enough, the heart monitor began to make a loud screeching noise, and the doctors shuffled over, pushing Edward and I aside. "NO! DAD! DAD! DON'T LEAVE!" I shrieked high-pitch screams of terror, not realizing they were coming from me until they echoed back into my head. Edward took me into a much needed hug, and held me there, while moving his hand across my hair soothingly, and holding his other hand at the middle of my back, helping to keep my steady. Soon, the screeching noise of the monitor stopped, and the room was full of silence, with the acceptance of my quiet sobs.

"Bella… I…" He didn't finish his sentence, and I began to collapse from my week, unstable knees. His strong arms caught me, and pulled me up to standing position, before he lifted me into his arms. He walked slowly over to a chair, sitting down with me cradled in his arms. "Bella… shhh it will be okay love. We will figure something out. I promise." His voice was reassuring, and I almost believed it. How can we figure something out? My father is DEAD! I continued to cry into Edwards's chest, the once quiet sobs becoming louder, and echoing through the room. The doctors all left the room, leaving Edward and I alone with my father's dead body.

"Edward, can I go… see him?" I asked between sobs. He gave me a small smile, with hope in his eyes.

"Of course Love." He stood up, still carrying me as we became closer to my dead father. Edward placed me down on my feet, in front of him, wrapping both his arms around my stomach, resting his chin on my head. I held my fathers hand once again. I began to sob harder, my chest heaving.

"Dad… I love you." I said before carefully placing his hand on the bed. Soon enough, the doctors came back in, and took my father away. I was able to walk over to the chair, and Edward pulled me into his lap, wrapping a blanket around me, humming that lullaby to me which he had sang in the meadow to me. I looked down at myself for the first time that day, realizing I was not wearing my white sweater. "Umm… Edward… what happened to my sweater?" I noticed him blush slightly, which he doesn't really do very often. "What did you do!?" I asked, curious, as to where it is, and why he had blushed.

"Umm… last night, you were still soaked from the rain… and umm… I didn't want you to get sick… you umm… couldn't… by yourself… and umm… I took it… and you umm…" I tried to put the words together, and immediately understood what he said, while getting flashbacks from the night before. I felt the heat creeping up to my face, and was sure I was bright red. Edward cupped my face in his hand, and smiled at me. "Bella, I have no idea why you are embarrassed about feeling… lost… after everything that has went on." I gazed into his eyes, and they were filled with worry, and love. Even after me making him undress me, he still loves me… I smiled at him as well.

"Thank you Edward… for everything." We continued smiling again, and he brought his face down to mine, kissing me lightly on the lips. As we broke apart, I smiled again, before hiding my face in his shoulder. He continued to rub my head gently, and after the tragic night I had just had, I felt safe in his arms.

**Chapter 43**

**Emmett's POV**

After the dinner, and dropping both Alice and Jasper off her Alice's house, I drove Rosalie to her house. I walked in with her, and, well, never walked out. We first were just talking, and I somehow have this magical effect to make her laugh until she turns red, with tears streaming down her face. I asked her if she thinks Bella is ok. She got a sad look in her bright ocean blue eyes, and simply answered "I don't know." I feel horribly for what had happened to her in the restaurant, knowing very well, if I was not being stupid, the water wouldn't have spilled all over her, and the old guy wouldn't have… well, you know the rest. Although it was fun to beat him up. After making Rosalie laugh like crazy, we both lay on her bed together. Her parents were nowhere to be found, so, she figured they were out at dinner, or at work still. Her bedroom is painted a light purple, and she has a white bed frame, and a queen-sized bed.

"Emmett, once again, like the other night, it is late, so umm… I am going to get changed in my pj's. You can go home if you want, or just stay here. It's not like it matters. She smiled mischievously though, and I could tell she was up to something. God, that smile is so damn cute. I remained on the bed, while she was in the bathroom. She soon came out in a white tank top that said _"Girl"_ in pink sparkling letters across her chest, and the same pink shorts she wore the other night. And once again, I starred at her, up and down. The shorts showed plenty of her long legs, and the top hugged her chest tightly. She gave me a shy smile, as I made it from her legs, up to her face. I smiled at her as well, and she giggled lightly. "So, umm… yea…" She said, at a loss of words. I laughed at her, and she came running towards the bed, jumping onto it, landing on her stomach. She looked up at me, with that cute smile where she bites her bottom lip when she is nervous and flattered all at once, with love in her beautiful ocean eyes. We lay next to each other, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She rested her head and hands on my chest, her body close to mine. "So umm… what now?" I laughed, and she sat up straight.

"What do you want to do? It's your house honey…" She made that adorably smile again as I said the word.

"I guess we can watch a movie if you would like…" I laughed lightly at her. She smiled before standing up and walking over to her TV, because she just so happens to have one in her room. Lucky girl. She grabbed the remote and walked slowly back to the bed, sitting next to me. She turned the TV on, and laid her head on my chest once again, and rested her hand on my stomach. I pulled her close to me, and she smiled. It felt comforting having her so near me. I feel so… right with her. As if all this time, we were meant to be together. Soon enough I could hear her breathing lightly, and looked down to find she was sleeping. I reached for the remote to shut the TV off, and soon fell asleep myself.

"AHHHH!!!!" I woke up abruptly as I heard a loud scream. Rosalie was sitting up straight, panting heavily. I looked over at her clock. Three thirty am.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" I asked her, as I moved closer to her. She turned around towards me, looking frightened. She suddenly just collapsed in my arms, and began sobbing. I wonder what kind of evil nightmare caused her to break down like this. I pulled her gently up onto my lap, and cradled her in my arms, as I leaned up against the backboard of the bed. She rested on my torso, and her legs were pulled in close to her, resting on my thigh. She looks so innocent, like a child curled up like this. Tears still flowed from her beautiful ocean eyes, and I ran my hand softly against her smooth cheek, wiping away the tears. She wrapped her arms around me, and I pulled her close to me, holding her tight. "Rosalie, what happened?" I had to know what had caused her this agonizing terror, while she was supposed to be sleeping peacefully.

**Chapter 44**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rosie, come here!" I walked over to the voice I heard in the dark woods. I tripped over a tree stump, and almost fell, when a strong set of arms caught me. I looked up to see who could be the one calling my name. Roy. Roy's parents are rich, and work in the same firm as my father. Roy is a player, a cheater, and an overall horrible person.

"What do you want Roy?"

"I just want to be with you Rosie." He gave me a devious smile that made me curious as to what he was thinking. He looked me up and down, and I immediately realized I was wearing nothing more than a tiny see through black nightgown, which I have never seen before in my life, allowing him to see my underwear and bra. I wrapped my arms across my chest, attempting to cover up what the low cut dress was not.

"I think I'm going to get going." I began to walk away from him, when he forcefully pulled my arm from behind me, and spun me around, allowing himself to see my exposed, almost naked body.

"You are not going anywhere my dear." He pushed himself up to me, and began to kiss me forcefully, as I tried to break away. His strong arms would not release me. I kicked his shin, forcing him to finally release me, as I attempted to run again. He pulled me back, and slapped me across the face, hard. I heard, and felt my jaw pop as me cheek began to burn. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I was scared for my life at this point. He then pushed me to the ground, and laid himself on top of me. He began touching and kissing me all over, and I felt the tears falling from my face.

"Please Roy; you don't have to do this… just let go of me." With that he slapped me even harder than the first time, and I felt the constant throbbing in my jaw, as my face felt as if it were on fire.

"Shut up. I will do what I want to do with you. Understand?" he spoke harshly, with violence in his voice. I nodded, as the tears flowed even more heavily. He began to pull off my clothes, and I could not stand it anymore.

"Ahhh!" I awoke in a dark room. I immediately realized I was in my bedroom, as I heard a soft voice from behind me.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" It asked me. I turned around towards the voice, to find that it was my savior. I suddenly just collapsed in his arms, and began sobbing. He pulled me gently up onto his lap, and cradled me in his arms, making me feel safe, once again. Tears still flowed from my wet teary eyes, and he gently ran his hand against my smooth cheek, wiping away the tears. He held me tighter, probably realizing something bad has happened; that I needed protection. "Rosalie, what happened?" I looked up with my wet eyes, and he once again, gently wiped the tears away. I could not tell him. I just lay on top of him, as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. He seemed to understand I could not speak, and instead, he just continued to rub his hand across my back soothingly. I have no idea how long we sat like this, but it did not feel long enough. My tears began to subside, and he lifted me up from under my arms, and set me in his arms, so that he was partially holding me, while sitting on the bed. He kissed my forehead lightly, and rested his head on mine.

"Emmett, I… I'm sorry…" I felt guilty for waking my savior up from his sleep, and needing his protection, at this hour of the morning, when we should be peacefully sleeping. He gave me a small smile.

"No reason to be sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no, and he brushed his hand lightly through my hair. We sat there in silence, before he spoke again. "Do you want to try to get some sleep?" I didn't want the nightmare to come back, but he probably is tired, and I do need some rest.

"I suppose it would be best if we got some rest." He kissed my hair softly, and slid down onto his back, keeping me in his tight embrace. I heard his soft breathing, and he was soon asleep. I lay awake in the dark, silent room, thinking of anything but the nightmare, the reality I had experienced in my past.

**Chapter 45**

**Alice's POV**

"Well, she need's time to heal, Alice…" It has been one week since the incident at the restaurant, as well as since Bella's father passed away. Bella is staying with us, at least until the funeral, which is, sadly, today. She may be going home, which would make me… very sad.

"She can _"heal"_ here too Edward. I can't believe you want her to leave… o wait, you're the one that ignored her for thirteen years of her life, so, I guess that's understandable." Edward thinks that she should go home to Arizona and try to forget everything thing that has happened. She can't just forget everything… oops, I think I made him angry… he balled his hands up into tight fists, and looked like he was about to blow up. Uh oh… maybe I should apologize… "Sorry… I just don't want her to leave; we didn't even spend much time together here." He relaxed a bit, although he was still a tad angry.

"I don't want her to leave either. It is her decision though, and we have to let her do what she thinks is best for herself." He began to walk up the stairs, and I turned around, heading towards the kitchen, as the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door, and swung it open.

"Hi Jasper!" I jumped up into his arms, and he caught me, wrapping his arms around me, laughing.

"Hi. How is everything?" I rolled my eyes, still in his arms.

"Bella may be leaving, after the funeral."

"I know. I'm sorry. Has she left the guest room at all this past week?" I looked into his beautiful bright ice blue eyes sadly, giving him the answer. "I'm sorry Alice." I gave him a forced smile.

"It's okay. She'll come around eventually. I hope. Her mother and Phil are on their way over, for the funeral. Hopefully she will come out by then." We smiled at each other, and he placed me on the ground. As he did so, my cast whacked him in the head.

"Ow! When are you getting that thing off Alice?" I laughed lightly.

"Right after the umm… funeral."

"Well, that's pretty soon, just a few hours. Too bad it's going to be a sad day. Poor Bella." He wrapped his arm around my waist, as we began to walk to the stairs, when the doorbell rang again. I walked over slowly, and swung the door open once again, Jasper standing behind me.

"Hi Alice. How is she?"

"Hi Rosalie. She hasn't come out of the guest room, except to eat, which she hasn't done as much as she should, and go to the bathroom… she isn't talking to anyone. She is just… not herself at all." Rosalie looked sad as I said this. I guess she grew to be pretty good friends with Bella as well. I do talk about Bella quite a lot with her. Emmett stepped up from behind her, and wrapped his gigantically large arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek. Wow, it's weird to watch one of your best friends be with one of your brother's best friends. "You guys can come in if you want." They both smiled, and walked into my house, hand in hand. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and turned to see the culprit.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Ed. How is umm…" He immediately frowned, and a sad look crossed his face.

"She hasn't even eaten in two days. She only cries to me, she doesn't talk. I feel so… hopeless."

"It's okay Ed. You can't do much."

"Emmett, that's not very helpful…" Rosalie said, turning around to face him, while rolling her eyes. He simply shrugged, before wrapping her up in his large arms once again. I looked over to the clock on the wall. It's eleven in the morning… Rene and Phil should be here in about half an hour. The funeral starts at 12:30. I looked around, and realized our guests were all ready. I however, am still in my pajamas. Hmm maybe I will have to get ready now.

"Hey guys, you all look wonderful in your black attire, and I must go and get ready as well. I will return shortly." I told them, as I began to walk up the stairs, flashing Jasper a small smile. I went into my room, to pull out a simple black dress from my closet, and threw it on, pulling a blazer on top, covering my shoulders. I put on my black boots that make me about three inches taller. Well, this is defiantly not as fancy as Rosalie's frilly black dress, with a big black bow on her waist, that makes her look like a model…well, she looks like a model in everything… but this will do. I grabbed the dress and shawl I had gotten for Bella, and ran over to the guest room. "Bella. Honey, can I come in?" I asked, while opening the door, just a crack. I saw her lying on her back in the bed, starring at the ceiling. She looked at me, and turned away quickly. I walked into the room slowly, sitting on the bed. "Bella, you have to come out sometime. Your mom is coming today. I think that it would be good for you to see her. You have to come to the funeral to. Charlie… I mean… your dad would want you to be there for him. And I am pretty sure he would hate to see you like this. You haven't even eaten in two days. You can't starve yourself." She looked over at me, and I could see the water in her eyes, as it began to overflow onto her face. I took her in my arms, and held her while she cried silently in my arms, soaking my shoulder in her tears. "Bella, can you please at least eat half a bagel or something? I don't want you to get sick from not eating." She looked up at me, and nodded her head. I smiled, and ran downstairs, with her dress in my hands still. I grabbed a bagel, and ran upstairs again. I could feel eight eyes starring at me curiously, but I didn't bother to explain. I ran into the guest room, and handed her the bagel.

"Thanks." She said groggily from under her tears. As she said it, my mouth dropped open, and my eyes bulged out of my head, making her giggle lightly.

"Bella, you talked!!! I missed your voice so much!!!!" I jumped on the bed and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, this is your dress I got you for the funeral. I hope it fits… I think it's your size…" She took it gently from my arms, and looked at the tag.

"Yea, it is. Thanks. I guess I'll get changed now…"

"Okay. Come downstairs when you're done. I have shoes for you too." I smiled, and she smiled back. Oh I had missed her smile so much. I ran downstairs, and everyone was still eying me curiously. I walked over to Jasper, who took me into a hug, totally engulfing me in his embrace, as I wrapped my arms around his waist. After he let me go, I turned to face everyone, Jasper standing behind me. "Bella ate! And she talked! She will be down soon for the funeral!" Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Especially Edward.

"How did you… what did you…?" I giggled lightly.

"I just… talked to her…" Soon enough Bella was walking down the stairs, in her black dress. Her hair was crumpled in a big naught, but it just made her look more beautiful. Her eyes were filled with sadness, and her pale skin looked even paler. Everyone turned to stare at her, and I could tell she was a bit timid. I nudged Edward, who was standing next to me, with my elbow, and he ran over to greet Bella, meeting her on the stairs. They looked at each other for a brief moment, before Edward took her into his arms. They stood there for a while, just holding each other.

"Bella… you look… beautiful." Edward said, as he loosened his grip on her. Her cheeks were immediately red, and he smiled at her, cupping her face in his hand. I hated to interrupt, but we need to get going soon.

"Bella… come on, lets fix your hair." I signaled for Rosalie to come as well, and we both led Bella up to the bathroom. I slowly brushed through her hair, as Rosalie applied some make up to her. I put some make up on myself, and we were ready to go. Rene and Phil were probably there already. As soon as we came downstairs, I noticed my parents talking with everyone, dressed in black as well. Once outside, we all went out to the cars, each going in our own, my parents in the jaguar, Emmett and Rose in Emmett's silver BMW, Jasper and I in his blue Toyota, and lastly, Edward and Bella in our Porsche. And soon enough, we arrived at the funeral for Bella's father.

**Chapter 46**

**Bella's POV**

As we arrived to the grassy opening in the cemetery, I saw many people there. I searched through the crowd, Edward holding me tightly to him. I soon spotted my mother, and Phil hugging with a … what the hell!? I ran over to them, causing Edward to loosen his grip on me.

"Bella, where are you going?" I heard Alice call from behind me. I really was supposed to great the person holding the ceremony, so he knew whom to announce my fathers will to. But what the hell!?

"Mom!" she spun around fast, almost dropping that… thing… in her arms.

"Bella! Honey!" She handed the thing to Phil, to come to hug me, but I pushed her away.

"Where did THAT come from!?" I asked angrily, while pointing to the little ball of pink blanket in Phil's arms. She simply smiled lightly, which made me all the more confused. "This is not a joke! You were not pregnant when I left! How the hell can that happen in less then a month!" I was trying to retain myself, seeing that we were in a cemetery and all.

"Bella honey, Phil and I were going to keep her a surprise until you came home, but… we adopted a little baby girl!" She shrieked happily, and I stood in front of her, with my arms crossed across my chest. Edward walked up behind me, and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Hi Mrs. Dwyer. How are you?" She smiled at Edward kindly.

"Hi umm… Edward?" He smiled, and nodded, and my mother smiled as well. "Well, I have not seen you since you were four years old!" They both laughed, before he pulled me away with him.

"Bella, try to stay calm. I know this must be hard, and then finding out about having a sibling you never knew about but just try to relax." I smiled at him lightly, and he smiled down at me.

"Thanks Edward. I'll try." I looked over to see my mom smiling at me, and I decided to give her a little surprise of her own. I leaned closer to Edward, our body's touching lightly, and I stood on my toes, to reach his mouth. I took his face in my hands, and kissed him lightly. He wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss. He soon released me, and took my hand, smiling at me.

"Wow, I missed that very much since you went into hiding." I giggled lightly, and looked over at my mother, who was staring at us with her mouth wide open. Edward noticed I was looking somewhere other than him, and followed my gaze. He started laughing lightly after looking at my mother's expression, and simply waved at her. She turned away quickly, and began talking to Phil. Probably telling him about what she just saw.

"Bella, did you talk to the ceremony person yet?" I giggled.

"I'll go talk to him now." I introduced myself to him, and went to stand around my fathers casket with Alice and Edward on either side of me. Friends really do last forever. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist lightly, and kissed the top of my head lightly. Alice smiled over at me, and rubbed my arm lightly. Although I had lost my father, my family is right here, in Forks, where I should belong. Not with my mother and Phil, and their new child. They are moving on, as if my mom is replacing her old family entirely. She doesn't need me. And I love her so much, but I do not want to be apart of her _"moving on"_ family. I looked up at Edward, and got lost in his green emerald eyes as he looked down into my eyes. He kissed my nose gently, and I giggled. "Edward?"

"Yes love?" Oh, I missed him so much. Why was I hiding from civilization?

"I… Can I stay with you for the rest of the summer?" I saw his smile widen, and his eyes glimmered with happiness.

"You can stay as long as you like." I looked over at Alice, and her smile was similar to Edward's, her soft topaz eyes beaming with happiness, as if she was a five year old who just won a candy bar. Jasper began to laugh at her happiness, and wrapped his arms around her middle, hugging her tightly to him. The service past by in just 25 minutes, and there were only ten minutes remaining; where he announces the will. He called myself, and mother up, as seeing we were the only family he had left.

"Charlie Swan was in the hospital for his last days but he was lucky to have is daughter, Isabella Swan visit him for his last three days of life. He is thankful to his ex-wife, Rene Dwyer, to have given life to his wonderful daughter. Charlie states here, in his will that he gives everything he owns to his beloved daughter, Bella Swan. His house, money, all his belongings… everything of his, he is giving to you." He turned to me smiling kindly at me, and I returned the smile. "There are a few things he has made an exception of. He would like for you, Bella, to pack up his clothing, and donate everything, except for his blue knitted sweater…" I laughed. I had attempted to knit him the only sweater he owns, for his birthday when I was 15. It didn't turn out all that well, but when he received he sounded like the happiest man alive. Soon enough the entire ceremony was over. As I was about to walk around, to greet people, the tall, tan boy walked up to me, with that creepy smile on his face, and fire in his black eyes.

"Hi Bella. I'm sorry about your father." I looked at him, and he did seem sincere. Too sincere. He is one intimidating kid.

"Thanks." I tried to walk past him, but he held his arm out, blocking me. With the big crowd there was really nowhere I could go, and I did not see Edward anywhere. I felt suddenly unsafe, feeling my gut churning as if to warn me to get away from the situation. "What do you want Jacob?"

"You don't like me much do you?" He asked, with a sad look on his face.

"Jacob, I don't know you."

"You could get to know me." He said with a wicked smile.

"What in the world do you have in mind?" I asked disgustedly.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to you know, hang out sometime."

"Fine, sure."

"Tomorrow? My house?"

"I don't know where you live. Sorry." I made another attempt to escape, but he blocked me again.

"I could go to _your_ house. Just you and me… alone…"

I looked at him disgustedly. "I don't even want to know what you have in mind." I soon saw Edward, and made a dash for it, before he knew I was trying to leave. I was running so fast, I actually ran into Edward, almost falling over. He caught me, thank goodness, and pulled me up, his arms under mine.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I was still shocked from the small collision, and looked to see Jacob Black staring at me, with hate in his scary black eyes. Edward followed my gaze, and turned me around, walking away from the creep. **(Sorry Jacob fans… I hate Jacob with a passion. Read my profile! He is listed under things I hate!) **Edward and I soon got separated from the crowd of people pushing their way between us. My father was a very popular guy. He was very helpful to many in the office. Probably all of the people who worked with him are here. I made my way over to a gigantic table filled with food and beverages. I filled a small plastic cup with water, and leaned against the table as I sipped from it slowly.

"Hi Bella." I spun around quickly, and almost spat out the water that was in my mouth from alarm, shock, and horror. I rolled my eyes, after I was able to contain myself.

"What Jacob?"

"Why do you hang around with… _them?_" I was confused at who he was talking about, until I looked in the direction of where his finger was pointing.

"They have been my friends since I was… BORN!" I was so angry that he had insulted both Alice, and Edward, who were walking across the bright green grass together.

"I have been your friend for a while." I rolled my eyes again,

"I don't even know you. Please, leave me alone!" I began to walk away when he grabbed my arm, almost pulling it out of my socket. "What!" He began to lean towards me, and pulled me closer to him. I tried to get away, but his freakishly long arm was keeping me held close to him. He grabbed my face harshly, I and did the only thing I could. Before he was able to reach my face, I bent my head down, and stomped on his foot. Hard. He jumped back, and lifted his leg.

"What was that for!?"

"Are you frikin kidding me? YOU TRIED TO KISS ME YOU JERK!" I then drew my hand into a fist, and aimed, right for his face. Wow, that hurt my hand. I looked up to see his face drenched in blood.

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA! YOU MAY HAVE BROKEN MY NOSE!"

"YOU ASSHOLE SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!" I walked off angrily, leaving the jerk behind me, bleeding. He could die for all I care. My dad would be mad for harming his friends' son. "Sorry dad. I had to." I mumbled to myself. I looked up from my feet which were blurry I was running to fast. Soon, the heal of one of the shoes got caught in the ground, and I was about to fall, when strong pale arms caught me. I looked up to see my gorgeous hero's face.

"Bella, are you okay?" He lifted me up gently, and had a worried look across his face.

"Just dandy!" I said sarcastically, while rolling my eyes. He laughed lightly, and pulled me closer to him, holding me in his embrace. He is my personal heaven. I feel so safe with him. He is my god, my hero, and my savior.

"What happened?" He said, his bright emerald eyes looking down into my eyes. I rolled my eyes again.

"Stupid Jacob Black kid tried to kiss me. That jerk." Edward laughed into my hair, as I leaned my cheek against his shoulder in a hug. He held me closely to him again, and I could feel him tense up. I have a bad feeling…

"Bella!"

"Don't look up love." Edward whispered in my ear. I obeyed.

"Jacob, get a clue."

"Back off Cullen!"

"You back off; she doesn't want to be near you. Don't you touch her!" I immediately felt my feet leave ground, as Edward lifted me into his arms.

"Don't walk away from me!"

"Whatever Jake. Oh, nice nose, red's a nice color for you." I giggle softly into Edward's neck as he carried me over to another part of the cemetery. "You can look up now love." As I looked up slowly, I noticed there was no one around us. We were among no graves, and I had no idea where we where.

"Umm… Edward, where are we?"

"We are on the side of the graveyard where they have yet to burry anyone."

"Finally, alone at last." I sighed from being able to escape the sympathetic looks of everyone that passed me. All the looks everyone there has been giving me made me realize what I was actually there for, something I do not want to remind myself of. Edward placed me on the ground, and he sat on the grass. I sat down next to him, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. He rested his head on mine. I looked over towards where the funeral party thing was being held, and the people looked like ants. "How did we get here so fast? We are so far away." He smiled lightly.

"I was walking for about ten minutes." It felt like just ten second, but I shrugged. I looked back towards Edward, and as I turned my head, I felt his lips against mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around him. Having gotten my cast off three days ago made this so much easier. He pulled me into his lap, not breaking the kiss. I tangled one of my hands into his hair, and one of his held my head, the other on my back. I don't know how it happened but somehow we ended up lying on the ground, Edward on top of me. We broke apart for some much needed air.

"Edward… what… how…?" He laughed lightly.

"I love you Bella." I smiled, and he kissed my cheek, still lying on top of me, his arms by my side, supporting some of his weight.

"I love you Edward." He kissed my lips lightly, and I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his back. He flipped me on top of him, and wrapped his arms around me. Ahhh heaven. We continued to kiss, our lips moving in sync with each other until we needed air again. He kissed my cheek softly, and I giggled lightly. He held me tight to him as I lay on top of him. "Umm Edward… I think people are starting to leave. Maybe we should go back." He smiled, and kissed my forehead. I stood up off of him, and grabbed his hands to help him stand up. We walked back to the funeral hand in hand. I went over to the new grave where my father lays now, and said my final goodbyes.

"Bella… do you want to go to the meadow?" I smiled big, remembering the beautiful nature surprise he held for me that one rare sunny day.

**Chapter 47**

**Edward's POV**

I drove with Bella to the entrance in the forest. I parked in front of the trail, and went to meet Bella halfway. I grabbed her hand, and we began to walk into the forest. It may have been a good idea to get changed, because we were still in our black attire from. We have walked for about an hour now, and wow, this jacket is making me sweat.

"Edward… I'm not sure how much longer I can wear these shoes for." I laughed. I probably would be in pain as well though. I turned around to face her, and almost drowned in her golden brown pools which are her eyes. She looked up into my eyes, and I brushed her cheek lightly with my hand. I picked her up into my arms, and carried her for the rest of the walk. We finally made it to the meadow, and I placed Bella on her feet. She looked up, and smiled at me, and I at her. I kissed her cheek, and felt the heat rush to her face as my lips lingered there. "I think I am going to soak my feet in the water over there. I laughed lightly, and she took my hand. She sat down on the grass, took her shoes off, and threw her feet in the cool water coming from the stream. She rolled her dress up to above her knees, as to not get it wet. I sat next to her, and took my shoes off, and pulled my pants up above my knees. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and she moved into me, her head resting on my chest. I never realized how deep this stream is. I let go of Bella's shoulders, and she eyed me curiously as I stood up into the water. I had to roll my pants up a bit farther, as if I were wearing shorts. The floor of the stream was soft and muddy, which actually felt soothing under my feet. "What, are you going swimming?" I laughed.

"It's not too cold. Come on!"

"Are you serious?" I smiled at her, and she looked suspicious. I walked towards her slowly, and she seemed a bit scared. "Why are you looking at me like that Edward?" I have no idea how I was looking at her, but I did have a crazy plot in mind. Once I got into touching distance of Bella, I quickly closed the small gap. I wrapped my arms around her, and quickly pulled her into the water, before she knew what hit her. "Edward!" I laughed loudly, still holding her close to me.

"Bella, you scared of a little water?" She rolled her eyes at me, making me laugh more.

"Alice is going to kill me for ruining her dress."

"It's just water. And technically, it is now yours." She laughed lightly, and hugged me tightly, leaning her head against my chest.

"So… this is… interesting…" I laughed again. I looked down into her golden brown eyes, as she looked up at me. I took her face in my hands, and slowly leaned into her, brushing my lips against hers gently. We held the kiss for a few seconds, and stepped away. As I took a step back from her, I slipped, drenching my suit in the stream, as well as some mud. I could hear Bella laughing loudly from above me.

"You think this is funny!" I asked half laughing. She smiled down at me.

"Yes, very."

"That's it!" And with that, I reached up for her arms, and pulled her into the water. She fell into my lap, and we were sitting in the stream.

"Edward!"

"Haha now that's funny!" She turned around to give me an evil glare, making me laugh harder.

"What was that?"

"What?" Now I had no idea what she was talking about.

"That noise… was it…" All of a sudden it began to rain. "Thunder." I laughed again. "Well, at least I'm not wearing white this time!" We both began to laugh with each other. She then climbed off my lap to face me, and as she did, wow. Her hair was glistening from water droplets, and they were running down her face, making her skin sparkle. I leaned into her again, and kissed her lips, but this time, with much more intensity. Our lips moved at an intense speed, in sync with each other. I pulled her close to me. Her wet body felt so good on mine. I wrapped my arms around her, and she wrapped hers around me. She is my personal goddess. How am I lucky enough to have her? We soon separated for oxygen, and we were panting together. I looked over at her, and she was smiling, and shivering.

"Are you cold?" The rain wasn't cold, it was the rare kind of warm rain, but she looked really cold. She looked over at me, and smiled. "Don't bother lying, I know you are. Maybe we should get going. It's going to get dark soon too." She smiled, and I stood up, and helped her up as well. We walked over to where we left our shoes, and put them on.

"Yay… high heals…" I laughed at Bella's sarcasm. We began to walk through the forest, and the farther we went the faster the rain fell. It soon was getting dark, and Bella was shaking, she was so cold. She was a little ways behind me, and I turned around, and reached my hand out to her. She gave me a small smile, and reached out to take my hand. I pulled her towards me, and walked through the forest holding her cold hand. "Edward…" I looked over at Bella curiously.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I looked back at her, and her eyes were sad. I pulled her close to me, and held her to me.

"I… I don't want to go to… my house. It won't be… the same… without him." I took her face in my hands.

"You can stay with us if you want to again Bella." She looked sad still, but forced a smile. I wish I could just take all this pain away from her.

"Thanks." I smiled down at her.

"You are more then welcome." She forced another smile, and looked down at her feet the rest of the way. By the time we reached the car, it was pouring, and the rain had gotten cold. I helped Bella into the car, and got in on the drivers side. As soon as I began got into the car, I noticed that Bella had fallen asleep. I touched her cheek lightly, and smiled at her. Her skin was ice cold. I grabbed the blanket from the back seat, and pulled it on top of her. I soon turned the key, starting the car, driving back to see my family.

**Chapter 48**

**Emmett's **

"Rosalie, please?" I really want to know what that horrible nightmare that woke my goddess the other night was about.

"Emmett…" She looked up at me sadly, before looking away quickly. I sighed before getting off the sofa as I heard a car pull up outside. Soon walked in a dripping wet Edward, carrying a dripping wet Bella.

"What did you do Edward!?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"What are you doing here Emmett?" He looked at me curiously, while walking over to the small sofa, and sitting down, with Bella in his lap.

"Well, after the… funeral, Alice invited us all back to your house… and well, she and Jasper are…"

"Are what?" I laughed, and he looked at me, with shock and terror. "They are having …. having…" He began to hyperventilate, and I stared at him, wide eyes as soon as I realized what he had meant.

"NO!!! WHOA!!! EDWARD!!! NO!!! NOT THAT!!!" Rosalie giggled lightly, and I saw Edward relax. "You have quite the imagination my friend." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, the way you said it…"

"Ed, shut up." I shuddered at the thought of the _"s"_ word. He chuckled lightly, and I saw him relax a bit. I looked over at the sleeping Bella in his lap.

"Well, I am going to get changed out of these soaking wet clothes." He stood up from the chair, and carried Bella bridal style, up the stairs with him. I turned my attention back to Rosalie, who was leaning her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to me.

"Rose, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I really need to know what caused her the pain and terror that was in her scream the other night. She sighed, and looked down at her hands.

"I know that I can trust you it's just… I don't…" I could hear the pain in her voice, and I took her in my arms, giving her the tightest hug. She began cry quietly, while I held her in my arms.

"You don't have to tell me if you…" She looked up into my eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. I wiped them away, as I took her face in my hands.

"It's not that it's just… I don't… know how to…" She said between sobs. She leaned her head down into my chest again, and I held her tight against me.

**Chapter 49**

**Alice's POV**

When the funeral was just about over, I could not find Bella or Edward anywhere. Jasper and I decided to leave, and Rosalie and Emmett followed us to my house. As soon as I got into the house, I ran up to my room, dragging Jasper by the hand.

"Alice, slow down!" He yelled to me. I giggled lightly, as I ran into my room, still holding his hand. I pulled him to my bed, and sat next to him. "What's the rush?" He asked me. I giggled again, before jumping on top of him, crushing my lips to his lips, and my body to his body. He held me to him tightly, and kissed me with just as much intensity as I kissed him with.

"Alice!" I heard someone call me from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, as I reluctantly parted the kiss.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." I told Jasper. I ran downstairs, to find my parents in the kitchen. "Hi mom, hi dad…"

"Alice, I have to go to work, but I can take your cast off now if you would like." I began to jump up and down, smiling and clapping my hands, and Rosalie and Emmett laughed from behind me. My dad laid my arm out on a table, and took one of the blades out from his Dr. Jacket. He sliced through the heavy cast, and I was free at last, my arm was able to breathe again.

"Alice, you be good okay. Don't do anything… to … intense… with Jasper… if you know what I mean…" I stared at my mother with wide eyes.

"Mom, I don't even know what you have in mind." Emmett and Rosalie laughed again, and my mother gave me a light smile, before hugging me goodbye as both she and my father went off to work. "Yes!!! I'm free!!!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. I looked in the corner of my eye, to see Rosalie and Emmett kissing on the sofa. Awkward. As soon as I ran into my room, I ran into Jaspers arms, wrapping both my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my back once again, and pulled me close to him, once again. As soon as we broke the kiss after a long while, I was lying on top of him on my bed.

"I see you got your cast off." He said with a smile. I giggled lightly.

"Finally!" he laughed, and kissed me lightly on my forehead. We lay like this for a while, when we heard Emmett shouting loudly, _"NO!!! WHOA!!! EDWARD!!! NO!!! NOT THAT!!!" _I laughed, and opened my door to sneak out on the staircase, so they wouldn't notice me. I turned around to Jasper, who was following me. "Shhh!" He laughed quietly, and I began to listen to what was going on below us. I was very lost in what they were talking about, until I heard Edward's footsteps heading up the stairs. I grabbed Jaspers hand, and once again, ran to my room. I hope he didn't see me…

**Chapter 50**

**Edward's POV**

As I made it to my room, slowly from the weight of my dripping wet clothes, and Bella, I laid Bella down on my bed, and sat down next to her. I grabbed some dry sweats out of my closet, and went to the bathroom to change into them, just incase Bella were to wake up. I pulled off my soaked suit, and hung it up in my bathroom, and threw on the black sweats. I walked out of the room, and grabbed a black t-shirt of my drawer. When I closed the drawer it banged loudly, and I looked over to Bella, who was sitting up in the bed.

"What was that?" She asked with a bit of fright in her voice. I turned around, and I saw the crimson color in her cheeks.

"Sorry… it was the drawer." She nodded, and I then remembered I had no shirt on, and pulled the t-shirt over my head, realizing why she was blushing. I walked over to the bed, and sat on it next to her. "Do you want to change out of that? You're going to get sick…" She nodded, and stepped off the bed, walking out of my room. I took the wet comforter off my bed, and lay down, starring at the ceiling. All I could think about was Bella.

"Bella! Put it on!" I heard Alice say excitedly from across the hall. I then heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in." I said wearily, tired from the exciting day I had had with Bella. The door opened slowly, and I saw Bella walk in, smiling. I looked her up and down, and she was wearing a black tank top, with pink hearts on it, that was a tad tight on her, showing her every curve, and a thin sliver of her flat tummy. The colorful flannel pants that match the shirt flowed perfectly over her thin legs, and stopped just above her ankles. She walked in shyly, her arms crossed across her body, covering herself up. Her cheeks were bright red, and she was looking down at the floor. I laughed lightly, and walked over to her. I took her hands in mine, and sat her down on the bed with me.

"I think I need to make a stop at my house… I am in need of my own clothes." I laughed.

"I think you look beautiful." She blushed again, and I kissed her cheek lightly, feeling the surplus heat in her face under my lips. I pulled her against me in a tight hug. Feeling her against me felt wonderful, as if she was made for me; I felt so right with her. I never want to let go of her. I looked down at her, and realized she had fallen asleep again. I laid her down on my bed gently, and went to turn off the lights before lying down next to her, Isabella Swan, my personal angel, goddess, hero, and so much more.

**Chapter 51**

**Bella's POV**

I awoke on my back in a dark room, confused of where I was. Of course, until I remembered the pervious events that took place early today: the funeral, the meadow, the rain, and of course, me waking up to find myself in Edward's bed, with a half naked Edward in his closet. I turned over to my right, to find someone next to me, breathing lightly. I so badly wanted to cuddle up with him, but did not want to wake him. I rolled back to my left side, and managed to fall off the bed doing so. Well, there goes the whole, not waking him up. I hit the floor with a big thud, and my ankle was throbbing. I heard a rustle on the bed, and saw him running over to the light switch. "Bella!" he ran over to my side, and leaned down next to me. "Bella, what happened? Are you alright?" I rolled my eyes, with a smile on my face.

"What does it look like? I fell off the bed." I laughed, and he smiled, as seeing that I was ok.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Nope." I said, trying to stand up, wincing as I put pressure on my ankle. I looked up to see Edward's worried face.

"Obviously you are…" He scooped me up in his arms, and brought me over to his bed. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He left the room, and I heard his footsteps grow quiet before disappearing. Soon enough he returned with an ice pack in his hands.

"Edward, I'm fine." I said to him. He looked disgruntled, and came to sit by my side.

"Stop lying Bella, you don't have to hide your pain. Here, this will help." He gently lifted my leg, rolled up my pants, and placed the ice pack underneath my ankle, leaving me to only be able to lie on my back.

"I'm not lying… completely." We both laughed as he lay down next to me. He took my face in his hands, and looked into my eyes, and I into his. He moved closer to me, and stomach was touching my arm lightly. I moved my arm on top my stomach and he reached down, taking my hand in his, never taking his eyes off mine.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked, very confused as to what he could possibly want to ask me.

"Are you… leaving… when summer is over?" I hadn't thought about leaving, and half the summer was almost over. I can't even imagine leaving my love, my life, my savior, hero, and everything else imaginable that Edward is to me. Why did he have to ruin the perfect silence we had together just a few moments ago? How am I supposed to answer this!?

"Edward… I… I don't think I can stay…"

"Bella, you can't leave… not now… you can't…" I sighed. The distraught look on his gorgeous face was heartbreaking.

"Edward… I have to go home. I have a life there in Arizona, at school, with my mother and Phil… and with that new baby whose name I don't know…" He giggled a little, and lay on his back, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, our body's touching lightly. I felt so right next to him… I never want to leave him. But I will have to as the summer comes to an end.

"Bella, you have a house here now. And you can stay with us if you need to as well." I turned towards Edward, and he turned towards me.

"Edward. I will come next summer. But I can't just leave my other life behind." He looked down, and I could see in his eyes he was… devastated. "Edward… please don't be sad… I promise I will…"

"Bella… don't worry about it. It's late. Let's get some sleep." He stood up from the bed to shut off the lights, and pulled the covers on top of us once he came back into the bed. He pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around my stomach. I smiled to myself in the dark from his touch, still sad from the conversation we had just had. But it is best to try to live in the moment, and not worry about the future. What happens happens.

**Chapter 51**

**Alice's POV**

I woke up to the sun… what? Wow, it is sunny! I woke up to the sun shining through the window this morning, and skipped out to the hallway. I looked into Edwards's room, to find his arms holding Bella tight against him, and Bella resting her head on his chest. Aww they are too cute! Anyway… I heard some clashing downstairs, and went to see what the noise could be. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother searching through the cabinet. "Hi Mother!" She spun around quickly, almost dropping the frying pan in her hand. She placed her empty hand to her throat, and she went slightly pale.

"Alice dear, you scared me!" She began to breathe again, and I chuckled lightly.

"Sorry mom." She gave me a small smile, and walked over to the fridge pulling out various ingredients.

"Would you like some pancakes Alice?" I smiled a big smile at my mother.

"Sure, I would love some!"

"Go wake your brother and Bella, and see if they would like some as well. I smiled again at my mother and ran up the stairs to find Bella and Edward in the same positions as before.

"Knock Knock!" I yelled as I entered into Edward's room. I walked over to his bed, and noticed Bella's hair sparkled bright red highlight as the sun hit it. It blended so well with her brown hair. Although I had noticed before while we were in Arizona, I never really took the time to actually… notice. After staring at her naturally beautiful hair, I jumped onto the bed, and shook Edward's shoulders. "Edward! Wake up lazy bum!" He grumbled a bit in his sleep, and rolled over, pulling Bella closer to him.

"What's going on?" Bella asked sleepily, causing me to laugh.

"My mom is making pancakes. You want any?" She smiled, and I smiled back.

"Sure. So, what's the plan for today?"

"I think we should go shopping… but seeing how you despise shopping so much, lets have a movie night! I guess I could give you the day with Edward…" She smiled and reached up to me, and I bent down to hug her.

"Good idea! Now lets see if I can get out of your brother's death grip." We both giggled, before I went into my room to get dressed. I ran into my bathroom for a quick ten-minute shower. I wrapped a towel around me, and went into my closet, and found a light green sweater, and dark blue jean skirt. I grabbed a pair of white leggings to wear under the skirt. After getting dressed, and brushing through my short hair, I ran downstairs to find a stack of pancakes on the table. "They look delicious!"

"Haha I'm glad you think so Alice. Are Edward and Bella coming down?"

"They should be."

"Hello my lovely wife and daughter." My father walked down stairs, and gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to me and doing the same. "Well, I am off to the hospital! I'll be home late tonight. Love you!"

"Bye! Be sure to save some lives!" he smiled at me before walking out the door.

"Alice dear, go to see if Edward and Bella are still asleep." I sighed heavily, before getting up from my stool.

"Fine." I walked, no, more like trudged up the stairs to Edwards room. "Edward! Bella!" I knocked on the door, and peaked through the small crack to see Edward still in bed. I walked over to the bed, and shook him again. "Edward, get up. It's already ten thirty." The bathroom door then opened and Bella walked out wearing the white sweater and jeans, the same outfit she wore to the restaurant last week.

"Hi Alice."

"Yea… we are taking you to your house for some clothes… and shopping."

"Thanks… but I will pass on the shopping part." We both giggled lightly, causing Edward to stir a bit in bed.

"EDWARD! WAKE UP!" Bella and I began breaking out in laughter, as he grumbled and pulled the sheets over his head. Bella walked over his bed, winking at me, before leaning down and giving him a very… thorough kiss. Immediately his lips curled up into a smile.

"Edward, wake up. Your mother made delicious pancakes." She brushed his cheek softly before kissing him again, and I was trying with all my might to hold in my laughter. Finally he sat up in the bed, wiping his eyes.

"You should wake me up every morning Bella." Bella blushed, and looked down at the floor. Edward climbed out of bed, and went over to his closet.

"Come on Bella, let's get food!" I grabbed Bella's hand, and we ran down the stairs together, making our way to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Cullen these are delicious!" Bella shouted as she dug into one of my mother's pancakes. I giggled lightly at her happiness for pancakes.

"Yea Bella! Compared to what Phil makes, this is like heaven!" all three of us began to laugh, and we continued to eat our pancakes. Soon enough, Edward came down, and took a seat next to Bella, and grabbed two pancakes off the big stack in the middle of the table.

"So, what are the plans for the day?" My mother asked, looking over all three of us.

"Well, we need to stop off at Bella's house, she is in need of some clothes, and then Bella, Rosalie and I are going to the mall!" I shouted with a smile on my face.

"I thought you were kidding about the shopping!" I turned to Bella, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, I never kid about shopping!" She rolled her eyes with a smile, before turning away. "Edward, do you and the guys want to meet us later tonight at the mall for a movie?"

"Sure. I will inform them." He brought his clean plate over to the sink, and washed it off before placing it in the dishwasher. I looked down at my plate, realizing I had not even eaten a whole pancake and he ate two in under five minutes. Bella had only eaten half of one, and began to stand up from her chair.

"You hardly ate anything Bella!"

"Sorry. I guess I am not very hungry any more." I took her plate, and wrapped it up along with mine, and we ran up the stairs together.

"I'll call Rosalie. You just get yourself ready." I dialed Rosalie's number, and a voice I had not heard for a while answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Hale. Is Rosalie there?"

"Yes. Here."

"Hello?"

"Hi Rose! Want to come to the mall with Bella and me?"

"Sure!" I told her our plans before hanging up and pulling Bella into the car.

**Chapter 52**

**Bella's POV**

"Aren't you excited Bella!" I rolled my eyes, but could not help smiling at my friend.

"Alice, you know I hate shopping." I also am a major klutz, and before I got pulled out of the house this morning, Edward told me that if my ankle still hurt after the movies tonight, he is taking me to the hospital. I winced at the thought, and hoped Alice hadn't noticed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, perfect. Just a bit… scared of your shopping that's all." She looked over at me as she pulled into my driveway.

"You are no good at lying Bella. Now, what's up?" I sighed heavily, before telling her about how I had tripped, and was afraid to walk too much, and how I did not want to be in the hospital, especially after what had happened. "Bella! Why didn't you tell me!?" I simply shrugged, as we sat in silence in the yellow Porsche. "Well, we are still going shopping, especially since you have a limited amount of clothing for just the summer…"

"Alice, I am only staying for the summer." She made puppy dog eyes at me, and I couldn't look at her cute little devious face any longer. I turned my head to look out the window, and she rubbed my arm lightly.

"Come on. Let's just get some stuff for you." I breathed heavily; scared to be in the house knowing Charlie never will be again. I opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement, as Alice walked around to hold my hand. Once inside the house, I ran up to my room, and grabbed my suitcase, which I left here from the last time I was here; when my dad was still alive. Alice was waiting for me downstairs, and I didn't want to keep her waiting for too long. I walked down the hallway, and as I was about to come down the stairs, I dropped my suitcase slowly, letting it lightly fall to the ground. I had to see him room, knowing it wouldn't be the same without him, but I had a weird feeling… as if a magnet were pulling me toward it. I slowly opened the door, and aloud my eyes to roam the room. It felt so empty without his presence in it. "Bella!" I quickly ran out of the room, and down the stairs, suitcase in hand. "What took so long? Come on! We got some shopping to do!" She giggled as she grabbed my hand and led me out the door. The car ride to the mall was silent. "Yay! There's Rosalie's car!" She pulled into the spot next to Rosalie's car, almost jumping out of the car before she turned it off the engine. "Come on Bella!" I was pulled into the mall, and then the four hours of boredom began.

Chapter 53 Rosalie's POV 

I was sitting on a bench near the entrance of the mall for about ten minutes, when I finally spotted Alice and Bella running into the mall. I stood up, and waved to them, and Alice immediately ran over to me. "Hi Rosie!" she was bouncing up and down like a little five year old who … ate too much sugar or something. I giggled lightly.

"Hi Allie. Hi Bella." I looked over to Bella, whose arm was being held in Alice's death grip. She gave me a weak smile, and looked up from the ground briefly.

"Hi Rosalie."

"Okay! Shopping! To Abercrombie!" Bella rolled her eyes, and Alice began to skip along, still holding onto Bella.

"Alice… I think you can release your grip on her." She let go of Bella's arm, leaving a bright red mark where her hand once was.

"Uh… sorry Bella. Now! To shopping!" We went to various stores that night, and I had four giant bags filled up completely. Alice had six, and Bella had one small bag, with just one thing in it.

"Come on Bella, you have to get something!" I said to her, trying to brighten her mood. I guess I can't blame her for being down. She has been through a lot, and she hates shopping.

"I did get something!" She held up her little white bag from Barnes and Nobles. I looked over at Alice, who rolled her eyes.

"Bella! Some clothes, not a book!" Bella gave Alice dagger eyes, making me laugh. I looked at my watch, and realized it was already seven.

"Alright, when do you plan on the guys meeting us Alice?"

"As soon as I call them. Why?"

"It's already seven."

"Oh. I will call Jasper!" She dialed the number, and walked in circles while talking. "Let's buy the tickets, and they will meet us outside the theatre!"

"Okay." We walked over to purchase six tickets for "Jumper" and Alice said the boys would have to deal with it if they didn't like it, making Bella and I laugh. Soon enough, we saw the boys walking towards the ticket counter, and we waved them over. Emmett began to run towards me, and wrapped me up in his big arms, spinning me in a circle, making my blue dress poof up, causing me to giggle lightly.

"I missed you Rosie. A whole day without you, how did I survive?" I laughed, but my laugh was soon muffled by his big hand cupping my face in his, and his warm lips gently brushing against mine, in a soothing kiss. I looked up into his dark brown eyes, seeing love, kindness, and sincerity. I wrapped my arms around his wide shoulders, and he pulled my closer to him, making me feel safe.

"Alright love birds, to the theater!" I looked up to see Alice smiling at Emmett and me, with Jasper's arm wrapped around he waist. I smiled at both of them, as we all began to walk into the movie theater, which Emmett and I probably would not watch all of.

**Chapter 54**

**Emmett's POV**

As we walked into the still bright theater Alice lead us to one of the front rows. "Wait! Emmett and Rosalie go in first! Then I will go in, with Jasper, then Edward and Bella!" I held Rosalie's hand lightly while we made our way down the row, to the sixth and fifth seat in. As soon as I sat down, I looked down into her blue-green ocean eyes, getting lost in them. She smiled at me, before burying her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and rubbed her back gently. I looked over, to see my friends in similar positions, making my chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked, sitting up, looking into my eyes. I simply pointed, and watched her follow the direction of my finger, only to hear her cute giggle, making me smile. Soon enough, the lights began to dim, and the previews began playing across the screen.

"Guys, who wants snacks?" I looked over at Alice, as she stood up, and waving at us.

"You want anything Rosie?" She looked up, and seemed to be thinking about this.

"I'll just have water."

"You sure?" She nodded her head, before resting it on my chest again.

"I'll have a large root beer, and a large pop corn. Thanks!" Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"You can get it yourself brother." I rolled my eyes at Edward's and Alice's sibling rivalry moment.

"Alice, calm down. You did ask." Jasper said in a calming voice.

"Emmett, Rose you want anything?" Jasper asked us.

"Just one large water would be good. Thanks Jasper." He nodded, and grabbed Alice's hand, before they walked out together while the previews were still playing.

"Edward, you really shouldn't talk to your sister, aka, my best friend like that."

"Sorry Bella. I just have fun making her angry sometimes. That's what siblings do." I heard them laugh together, and looked over to see them kissing passionately. I looked down as I felt Rosalie's arms wrap tightly against my waist. I leaned down and kissed her hair.

"I love you Rosalie." She looked up into my eyes again, and I into hers.

"I love you too Emmett." I leaned down and kissed her lightly on her warm cheek, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to me, crashing my lips to hers. Our lips moved in sync, as her hands tangled in my hair. We soon broke apart for some much need air, to find Alice looking down at both of us, causing Rosalie to look down, and burry her face into my shoulder. Alice began to laugh lightly, and handed me a gigantic cup.

"Thanks."

"Ha-ha. No problem Emmett." She walked over to her seat next to Jasper, and watched long enough to see him take her face in his hands.

"Rose, here's your water."

"Thanks." She looked up to take a small sip before setting it in her cup holder. The movie soon began to play, as we began to kiss, showing our love for each other once again.

I want to thank two of my reviewer's, **hellopants**, and **shel2304**, for giving me many suggestions throughout the story. So, thank you so so so much **hellopants and** **shel2304**!!!

I also want to thank a reviewer who had submitted a review anonymously. I think I should keep her name as anonymous, just for confidential reasons. But anyway, she gave me some awesome thoughts of why Bella should stay in Forks. And so did **shel2304 **and** hellopants**, but that is just of many things those two have helped me with, and I will shut up now!!! (Seriously though, thanks guys!)


End file.
